Una en dos
by debbiecullen23
Summary: Bella guardaba un gran secreto... era una bruja, la hermana de "El Elegido" Ella decide volver a su realidad para ayudar a su hermano... como reaccionaran los Cullen al ver que su Isabella no era quien ellos pensaban?
1. La decisión de regresar

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos y lo hago victimas de mis locuras...

Le quiero dar las gracias a mi beta: Claudia por corregirme los capitulos! Un millon de gracias amiga!

* * *

Corrí bosque adentro sin ningún destino concreto. Reconocí ese bosque… me era tan familiar pero a la vez tan desconocido. Los árboles eran tan altos que parecían tener principio, pero no final. Me detuve, no podía dar un paso más, sentía que caería derrumbada en cualquier segundo al suelo. Mi respiración era agitada y el latido de mi corazón era desenfrenado. Caminé como pude hasta unas rocas y me senté en una de ellas. Miré mi alrededor esperando reconocer algo que me indicara donde me encontraba, estaba rodeada por árboles y rocas… todo se veía igual. Escuché el crujir de unas ramas, alguien se estaba acercando, me levanté alerta esperando a la persona. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte cuando vio al desconocido aparecer de entre los árboles.

- Edward!- corrí hacia él y lo abracé. El se mantuvo firme como una perfecta estatua.

- No deberías de estar aquí.- su voz sonó fría pero aún así hermosa.

- Estoy perdida… no se donde estoy.- dije separándome de él. Me estaba empezando a sentir incomoda.

Era obvio que le molestaba encontrarse conmigo. Él dio media vuelta y corrió devuelta por donde seguí por varios minutos, con la esperanza de que lo encontraría pronto. Debía de estar cerca de la salida del bosque ya que mientras más corría más claro se veía todo y los árboles se volvían más pequeños. A unos pocos metros de lo que parecía ser la salida, Edward estaba de pie, con la luz del sol dándole directamente. Me quede paralizada observándolo, su piel brillaba como los diamantes. Caminé hacia él y cuando estaba a unos centímetros de poder tocarlo, desapareció. Miré desesperada a todos lados… siempre pasaba, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo desaparecía. Decidí salir del bosque y buscar ayuda. Sabía que reconocía este bosque. Frente a mi estaba un enorme y majestuoso castillo, mi hogar por 7 años. ¿Qué significaba esto?

-Es hora de volver Bella…- una suave brisa rozó mi cuerpo, estremeciéndolo. Esa voz, era tan conocida. - Es hora que vuelvas a donde perteneces.- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Cómo olvidar esa voz o a su dueño.- Es hora de volver….- sentí mi corazón romperse en dos. Esa voz, esa voz que no había escuchado en más de dos años volvía a mí. Mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia a esa voz.- Recuerda que siempre estaré para ti. Siempre te amaré mi Bella. - sentí una pequeña corriente en mi mano derecha, la piel se me erizó y mi corazón se achicó.

-No te vayas por favor.- dije con la voz quebrada.- No me dejes ahora… por favor…-

- Nunca te dejaré… siempre estaré junto a ti.- sentí unos labios rozar los míos. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y mi corazón parecía querer escapar de mi pecho.- Siempre estaré junto a ti, aunque la muerte nos separe…-

-Bella! Despierta!- abrí los ojos al escuchar la voz de Charlie gritándome. Todo había sido un sueño. Lo miré asustada, él me abrazó y yo rompí a llorar.- Ya Bella… todo fue una pesadilla… - lloré precisamente por eso… todo fue un sueño… una horrible pero a la vez hermosa pesadilla.

Ese sueño tal vez era una señal… era momento de que enfrentara la realidad. Me separé de Charlie y bajé de la cama. Él me miró confundido mientras me sentaba en el suelo y buscaba debajo de la cama, mi viejo baúl.

- ¿Qué haces ahí Bella?-

- Charlie, es hora de que regrese.-dije mientras buscaba en el desordenado baúl. Busqué entre calcetines y camisetas hasta que hallé lo que quería. Tomé una caja larga y rectangular, la abrí y saqué el objeto más valioso para una persona como yo.

- No Bella… ¿Estás loca?-preguntó exaltado Charlie.

- Charlie, no puedo esconderme toda la vida…-

- No… pero aquí estas segura…-

- Si, pero las personas que más quiero no lo están. Soy lo que soy, soy quien soy… no puedo seguir aquí escondida, mientras que la vida de ellos corre peligro. Soy una bruja… no una muggle.-

- Nadie está diciendo lo contrario… es solo que Dumbledore dijo…-

- Dumbledore no está…- respiré hondo. Dumbledore no estaba, había muerto… con más razón debería estar junto a ellos y no acá perdiendo el tiempo pensando en cosas que no eran importantes, al menos no para las otras personas…

- Es cierto, pero no es necesario que vayas… la Orden tiene todo bajo control.- ¡Esto era increíble! Ni el mismo creía esa vil mentira.

- Con más razón iré. Si según tú, todo está bajo control no hay riesgos para mí.-

- Está bien Bella… lo que dije no es del todo cierto.- lo miré mordazmente.- ¡Bien! Te mentí… vaya que eres igual de testaruda que tu padre.- sonreí satisfecha, el que me compararan con mi papá era genial, me hacía sentir bien.

- En ese caso… lo dicho, dicho esta. Me voy para Londres!- me paré junto a la percha y comencé a sacar la ropa y a colocarla en el baúl.

- Bella, no vayas, sabes que Dumbledore me pidió que te cuidara.-

- Lo sé Charlie, pero si se te olvida, Dumbledore también dijo que me cuidaras hasta el momento correcto, y ese momento es hoy.-

- No voy a lograr hacerte cambiar de opinión… ¿Cierto?- yo negué.- Bella, si todo esto lo haces por Cullen… déjame decirte que no vale la pena.-

- ¡Esto no es por Edward!- grité sin poder remediarlo.- No importa que me haya dejado… Esto es algo que decidí porque quiero ser útil. Sabes, no sé nada de mi hermano hace meses… ¿cómo crees que me siento? No sé si está bien… o mal. ¡simplemente no sé nada! Mi decisión no tiene nada que ver con un corazón roto…-

- ¿Dónde vas a ir?- preguntó Charlie tratando de cambiar el tema.

- A la Madriguera… luego veré que hago.-

- En ese caso toma esto…- de su bolsillo sacó un papel, algo estrujado y me lo tendió. Lo abrí y vi que era la dirección de la casa de los Señores Weasley. Era obvio que la casa tenía que estar bajo numerosos encantamientos de protección.

- Gracias…- él se acercó y me abrazó.- ¿Te sientes preparada?- entendía perfectamente su pregunta. La respuesta era no… ese suceso que ocurrió hace más de dos años marcó mi vida para siempre dejándome una enorme cicatriz en el corazón.

- No estoy segura de estar preparada… pero ya tomé una decisión.-

- Claro… Cuídate Isabella. Ese mundo esta peor que nunca…-

- Gracias por todo Charlie…-

- No hay de que… se lo debía a James y a Lily.-me separé de él y sonreí. Cerré mis ojos y poco a poco mi aspecto físico cambió, gracias a mi talento de ser metamorfomaga.- Eres idéntica a tu madre.- dijo sonriendo.

Caminé hasta el espejo… Charlie estaba en lo cierto. Era la copia de Lily Evans cuando era joven. Tenía cabello pelirrojo cayendo en suaves ondas hasta mi cintura, mi color de piel era la misma, demasiado blanca para mi gusto, todos decían que el parecido de ambas era aterrador, pero claro está, no pueden haber 2 personas iguales en este complicado planeta, por ese motivo heredé los ojos color chocolate de James Potter. Se sentía bien ser yo después de un año y medio con la apariencia de una chica que vi en Phoenix. Era hora de marcharme… ya era hora de dejar atrás todo lo vivido en Forks, ayudar a mi hermano y olvidar… olvidar todo lo relacionado con ÉL. Con un ligero movimiento a mi varita, mi baúl desapareció.

- ¿Supongo qué esto es un adiós?- preguntó Charlie.

- No… es un hasta luego.- Cuídate mucho Isabella…- yo asentí. Cerré los ojos y fijé mi destino: La Madriguera.


	2. Regreso a la Madriguera

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos y lo hago victimas de mis locuras...

Le quiero dar las gracias a mi beta: Claudia por corregirme los capitulos! Un millon de gracias amiga!

* * *

No lo podía creer… frente a mí estaba la enorme casa de varios pisos en la que tantos veranos pasé con mis amigos y mi hermano. Todo me traía tantos recuerdos… los partidos de quidditch, alimentar a las gallinas, la comida de la señora Weasley, las travesuras de los gemelos… de todo un poco. Corrí con cuidado el largo sendero tratando de no tropezar con alguna piedra o con mis propios pies, ya que la torpeza no era algo de Isabella Swan, era mío, algo natural de Isabella Marie Potter. Me detuve cuando llegué a la puerta y antes de tocar la puerta, se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Tío Remus!- lo abracé con fuerza pero el no me correspondió. Me separé de él, me miraba confundido.- ¿Lo dices enserio tío? Bien, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Potter Evans, nací en septiembre 13, tengo 19 años, me diste clases cuando estaba en quinto año, mi más grande temor es la soledad y mi patronus se transforma en un león… ah! Y eres mi padrino… ¿Dudas, preguntas?- él sonrió y me abrazó.

- ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí!-

- Lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta y no pienso irme de nuevo.-

- Pero… entra, hablemos en la sala.- crucé el umbral sin pensarlo dos veces.

Miré a mi alrededor con adoración, extrañaba la casa y a sus habitantes. Extrañaba toda la magia que había aquí. Remus me hizo señas para que pasara. Caminé por el pasillo que daba a la sala, me detuve frente a la puerta del comedor y le sonreí a la señora Weasley que se encontraba sentada cerca de ella. Ella me miró sorprendida.

- ¿Me pueden disculpar un segundo?- preguntó levantándose. Creo que estaba en medio de una reunión de la Orden y por mi culpa ella salió prácticamente corriendo y gritando.- Isabella Marie Potter Evans!- ella me abrazó con fuerza… demasiada fuerza diría yo.- ¡Un año y medio! Sabes lo que es un año y medio sin saber nada de ti?-

- Lo siento mucho señora Weasley…- dije casi sin aliento.- No… puedo casi… respirar.-

- ¡Oh! lo siento cariño…- ella me soltó. Tomé una bocanada de aire y me recompuse.- Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar jovencita.- Iba a replicar pero ella me interrumpió.- No ahora, tengo que volver a la reunión… luego, y de una vez te hago el pastel de chocolate que sé que es tu favorito y no me digas que no!.-

-No le voy a decir que no a eso… créame.- ella sonrió y entró nuevamente a la me empujó para que continuara caminando. Al llegar a la sala me senté en mi sillón favorito y Remus se sentó junto a mí.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunté adelantándome a él.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Con quién fuiste? ¿Qué hiciste?-

- ¡Wow!… una pregunta a la vez Tío. Me fui porque Dumbledore me pidió que lo hiciera, no te puedo decir a donde, me fui sola, solita y lo que hice fue….- me quedé pensativa… ¿Debía contestar esa pregunta? No creo… la respuesta sería andar con vampiros y enamorarme de uno de ellos.-… lo que hice fue… nada que te pueda contar.

- ¿Dumbledore?- yo asentí.- No me puedes decir ¿A dónde fuiste?- yo negué.- ¿Te fuiste sola?- asentí nuevamente.- Supongo que no me debería importar nada de lo que hiciste sabrá Merlín en donde… me equivoco?- yo asentí.

- Vez que fácil es entendernos?-

- ¡Sobre todo! Quiero una explicación aceptable señorita… comience.-

- ¡Ugh! ¿Estas de mal humor?- el levantó sus manos como seña de que dejara de poner excusas y comenzó un gigantesco discurso sobre su mal humor y lo loca que había sido al irme y no dar señales de vida. Me quedé mirando fijamente el anillo que tenía puesto en su mano izquierda.- ¿Te casaste?- grité incrédula. El asintió confundido.- ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió invitarme?-

- ¿Acaso me ves cara de saber donde estabas?-preguntó molesto.

- Le hubieses dicho a Kingsley y él me contactaba-

- ¿Kingsley sabía donde estabas?-

- Ehhh, bueno tal vez, puede ser.- había metido en un lío al pobre hombre. Él había sido el que propuso enviarme a Estados Unidos.

- Kingsley y yo tendremos una larga conversación… Pero ahora quiero que me expliques todo…- tendría que mentir, era mi única solución, Dumbledore me había encomendado una misión mucho antes de morir, nadie podía saber.

- Bien… lo que paso fue…- en ese momento se escucho una explosión del segundo piso.  
Me levanté inmediatamente y saqué mi varita. Corrí hacia las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar. Remus me seguía… el segundo piso estaba lleno de humo, apenas podía respirar, el humo provenía del cuarto de los gemelos.

- ¡No fue nada! ¡No se asusten!- gritó Fred saliendo de la habitación tosiendo.- Oh! Hola Remus! Hola Pelirroja!… un momento… Pelirroja?- dijo mirándome. Yo sonreí.- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡George! Nuestra trilliza esta aquí!- vi como el otro gemelo salía de la habitación y me miraba sorprendido. Ambos corrieron hacia mí y me abrazaron fuertemente haciéndonos caer al suelo.

- Yo también los extrañé chicos. Por cierto George… ¿qué le ocurrió a tu oreja?-

- ¿Te gusta como me veo quijano? Lo que ves son las marcas de una batalla sangrienta…- miré sorprendida a George.

- No exageres hermano… fue Snape quien te dejo sin oreja, no "El que no debe ser nombrado".- sentí un fuerte sentimiento de odio al escuchar que se referían a Voldemort. Por culpa de él había perdido a las personas más amaba en este mundo.

- ¡Cierra el pico Fred!- George se levantó y me tendió la mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

- Ustedes dos van a provocar que la casa explote. ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Remus enojado.

- Un mal experimento… George mezcló mal unas sustancias y eso ocasionó que explotara… no te preocupes Remus, hicimos un inventario y no hay pérdidas.-

- ¡Es la segunda vez en esta semana! Deberían dejar de hacer experimentos dentro de la casa!-

- ¡Bah! Somos hombres de negocio…- Remus bufó.- Pobre de tu hijo cuando nazca…- miré sorprendida a mi padrino.

- ¿Hijo?- pregunté sorprendida.- ¡Ahora el que me tiene que decir que esta ocurriendo aquí eres tú!- Remus fulminó con la mirada a los chicos y luego me miró.

- Ahora no… cuando tú me cuentes lo tuyo yo te contaré lo mío-

- Remus… no se supone que estás en una reunión importante?- pregunté tratando de escaparme de su interrogatorio.

- Si, pero no puedo estar… no me puedo controlar…-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté confundida.

- Se refiere a la familia nueva que se unió a la orden.-contestó Fred.

- ¿Familia? ¿Los Malfoy se unieron a la orden?-

- Ya quisieran dejar de ser Mortífagos. Son una familia nueva y la verdad es que son raros… el líder era un viejo amigo de Dumbledore y hace como un mes llegaron a la Orden.-

-Oh… ¿raros?- los gemelos ruidos provenientes del piso de abajo. Lo más seguro es que la reunión había acabado. Remus nos hizo señas para que bajáramos. Fred me tomó de un brazo y George del otro, de esta manera bajamos las escaleras.

- Te extrañamos Pelirroja…- dijeron a la misma hasta la cocina. En el camino nos topamos a varias personas. Los que me conocían me saludaban los que no simplemente no me veían… yo no era tan famosa como mi hermano. Al llegar vimos a la Señora Weasley cocinando.

- ¡No quiero saber que fue lo que ocurrió haya arriba!- Fred y George se miraron asustados ante lo que dijo su madre.- Escuchen bien, mientras vivan bajo este techo no habrá más experimentos… ¿Quedó claro jovencitos?-

- Si mamá- dijeron al unísono.

- ¡Bien! ¿Isabella… tienes hambre?-

- La verdad es que tengo un poco de sueño, de donde vengo son como la una de la madrugada.-

- En ese caso ve a dormir cariño… ¿Dónde tienes tus cosas?-

-Están en el cuarto de Ginny…-

-Ya sabes el camino al cuarto de Ginny. Sube con toda confianza… descansa y cuando estés lista te tendré una deliciosa comida preparada.- ella se acercó y me abrazó.

- No hace falta que se ponga con todo eso señora Weasley.-

- Tonterías… Anda sube.- salí de la cocina tambaleá sueño me estaba ganando, caminé por los estrechos pasillos que daban a las escaleras, pero me topé con que Kingsley, Tonks, el señor Weasley y un desconocido, que de espalda me era parecido, charlando animadamente al pie de las escaleras.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Isabella!- me acerqué a Tonks y la abracé.

- Tenemos mucho que hablar. ¿Cómo es eso que te casaste y me piensas dar un primito?-

- ¡Así es la vida Pelirroja!- nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por el carraspeo de garganta de Kingsley.

- Carlisle te presento a Isabella- ¡Un momento! ¿Carlisle? Me separé bruscamente de Tonks y me fijé en el desconocido. Efectivamente, ¡Carlisle Cullen estaba al frente mío!


	3. Tu recuerdo sigue aqui

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos y lo hago victimas de mis locuras...

Le quiero dar las gracias a mi beta: Claudia por corregirme los capitulos! Un millon de gracias amiga!

* * *

Mi corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado. Él me miró confundido… Estaba segura que me comenzaría a preguntar por qué no les dije la verdad. ¿Pero qué digo? Él no me puede reconocer… estoy en mi verdadera identidad, no me parezco en nada a Bella Swan, lo único que le puede ser confuso es mi olor y mi voz… por lo demás no hay de que preocuparse.

- Es un placer conocerla hermosa jovencita…- dijo cortésmente, mirándome a los ojos. Desvié la mirada de sus ojos color dorado que tanto me recordaban a Edward.

- Igualmente…- fue lo único que respondí.- Con su permiso.- salí caminando rápidamente de ahí.

Subí las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Ginny, entré y cerré la puerta, me tiré en la cama que estaba al lado de la de mi amiga y enterré la cara en la almohada. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Estará solo? Recordé las palabras de Fred en ese momento: " Son una familia nueva y la verdad es que son raros…" Tienen que estar todos… ah! ¿por qué a mi? Estaba dispuesta a olvidar… pero con ellos cerca… sería imposible.

- ¿Se puede?- la voz de George… o Fred me sacó de concentración.

- Pasa- escuché la puerta crujir y varios pasos venir hacia mí. Ambos lados de la cama bajaron por el peso de mis dos amigos.

- Tonks nos contó que te quedaste pasmada cuando viste al tipo raro.- reí ante el comentario de Fred.- Digo… hasta yo me pasmaría.- los tres reímos como no lo hacíamos hace años.- si te pasmaste con el papá no me quiero imaginar como te pondrás cuando veas a los hijos…- esta era mi oportunidad para saber quienes eran los que estaban con Carlisle.

- ¿Cuantos hijos tiene?-

- Mmm si no me equivoco son 5, más la esposa, 2 chicas, que déjame decirte, una de ellas es el amor de mi vida…- supuse que hablaba de Rosalie.- y 3 chicos que compiten por quién es el que más intimida y uno que es idéntico a….-Fred miró mal a su hermano. Mis sospechas se habían confirmado, estaban TODOS aquí.- Sólo hemos visto a los hijos en unas pocas ocasiones… no socializan y la verdad es que no me dan ganas de socializar con ellos, con la única que me gustaría hablar es con la rubia pero siempre tiene a uno de sus hermanos pegado a ella, la verdad es que con ese tipo no me meto.- reí imaginándome la escena de celos que haría Emmett si alguien le pretendiera a Rose.- ¡George le tiene miedo!-

- No vengas Fred, tú también… tienen cara de estar en la mafia, no dudo que antes estuvieran en el bando de los Mortífagos.- comencé a reír de sólo imaginármelos a ellos a las ordenes de Tom Ryddle… Jasper no aguantaría y lo mataría.

- No creo que sean así… al menos con el que me encontré se veía amable…- claro que era amable… Carlisle era íntegro y muy comprensivo.

- Bah! Todas lo dicen porque esta guapo…- fulminé con la mirada a George.- ¿Qué? Es la verdad… hasta mamá lo idolatra.-

- Ustedes ni siquiera los conocen…-

- ¿Tú si?- preguntaron los chicos a la vez. Siempre me hacían preguntas impertinentes…

- ¡No!- contesté algo nerviosa.

- ¡A mí me da cara de que si! Escúpelo Isabella!- yo negué. Tendría que soltar mentira tras mentira para aunque sea sembrar la semilla de la duda en la mente de estos gemelos.

- Dejen a Isabella dormir chicos…- salvada por tío Remus!

- Dormiremos junto a ella.- ambos chicos me abrazaron. Yo los empujé y ambos cayeron al suelo.

- No creo que sea buena idea… ¿se les olvida que cuando duermo soy muy inquieta?-

- ¡Ya nos lo recordaste!- dijeron ambos desde el piso.

- Lo siento… aunque en realidad no!-

- Quién eres y que haz hecho con Isabella?- preguntó Fred. Yo lo miré confundida.- ¡Estás cambiada Pelirroja! ¡Pareces la estudiante de sexto año de Hogwarts que eras!-

- ¡Nunca he dejado de ser yo misma idiota!-

- ¡Si claro! Me alegro que lo hayas superado…- sabía de lo que hablaba. Sonreí sin ganas.- Oh talvez no…- George miró con mala cara a Fred.

- Nunca podré olvidarme de él chicos… fue muy especial para mí.- él me había dejado una marca profunda en mi corazón… comparada con esta, la de Edward no era nada.

-Él hubiese querido que fueras feliz.- miré con agradecimiento a mi padrino. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… lo extrañaba tanto.- Ya no llores… duerme un rato y luego hablamos…-

- Claro lo que digas tío.- me arropé y me acosté.- Fred! George! Fuera!-

- ¡Ah! Creímos que te habías olvidado de nosotros…-

- ¡Jamás!-

- ¡Qué descanses Pelirroja!- dijeron al unísono saliendo de la habitación. Me acurruqué en la cama y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

Estaba segura en un 99% que esto era un sueño ya que esto lo había vivido antes. Estaba en la casa Cullen celebrando lo que para ellos eran mis 18 años y para mi los 19. Estaba rodeada por todos ellos. Me dieron varios regalos, abrí uno de ellos y me corté un poco el dedo. Jasper se puso en posición de ataque y saltó hacia mí, Edward se interpuso y me empujó, lo raro fue que vi una brillante luz verde y no aterricé contra la mesa, en cambio caí en el húmedo suelo, la casa había desaparecido y fue remplazada por tumbas. Me levanté confundida… frente a mí estaba uno de los seres que mas detestaba en este planeta: Petter Pettigrew. Miré hacia el lado y ahí estaba mi hermano mirándome sorprendido. Miré hacia el otro lado y ahí estaba su cadáver … MI Cedric. Me acerqué a él… no era posible que tuviera que ver esto de nuevo… moví el cuerpo, pero lo que vi me dejó impactada. No era Cedric él que estaba muerto, en su lugar estaba Edward…Me levanté exaltada. Todo había sido una pesadilla… una terrible pesadilla. Miré el reloj… sólo había dormido 2 horas… y dudaba que volviera a quedarme dormida. Sueños como ese hacían que odiara dormir. Me levanté de la cama y me miré al espejo, tenía el cabello todo revuelto… no me importó y bajé, mi estómago empezó a quejarse. Me dirigí a la cocina…Al parecer tío Remus y la señora Weasley estaban discutiendo porque estaban hablando en tono alto. Me acerqué lentamente para que ellos no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia.

-Es increíble que nadie se haya dado cuenta de lo que son!-

- Oh vamos Remus… el único que hace un drama todo esto eres tú! Ellos son más civilizados que nosotros… ¿Es algo ilógico el prejuicio que les tienes… no crees?- mi tío bufó.

- Es que no es prejuicio… es cierto que por naturaleza somos enemigos, pero ustedes los tratan como si fueran uno más de la familia…- oh oh! Ya sabía de que hablaban…

- Son muy buenos… y no le han hecho mal a nadie… por lo tanto no ahí problema alguno con los Cullen.-

- No voy a permitir que Isabella se acerqué a ninguno…- ya es muy tarde tío.

- ¡Por favor Remus! Si Isabella se quiere hacer amiga de uno de ellos no va a haber ningún problema…- ¿Amiga? Fui novia de uno de ellos… así que no creo que pueda ser amiga! era hora de intervenir… tío Remus ya se estaba poniendo histérico.

- Coincido con la señora Weasley, Remus…- salí de mi escondite, ambos me miraban sorprendidos.- Es estúpido el prejuicio de Hombres Lobos en contra de Vampiros.- Remus me miró confundido.

- ¿Cómo sabes?-

- ¿Lo dices enserio? Piel pálida, tacto frío, extrema belleza… son vampiros.-

- No sabemos de que hablas cariño…- la señora Weasley lucía nerviosa.- Si claro… no diré nada. Además de que no son malos… son vampiros vegetarianos…-

- Hablaste con uno de ellos?- yo negué. Tendría que mentir.

- Sus ojos son dorados… si bebieran sangre humana los tendrían rojos.-

- Eso es bueno saberlo…- dijo en susurro la señora Weasley.

- Por cierto… quiero saber que es de la vida del magnífico Harry Potter. Me sorprende no verlo aquí aunque supongo que como estamos en octubre el está en Hogwarts… ¿me equivoco?- ambos se miraron confusos.

- La verdad… no sabemos donde esta…-

- ¡Qué! Cómo que no saben donde esta mi hermano?- grité sin poder contenerme. La señora Weasley rompió a llorar.

- ¡No sabemos! Ron y Hermione están con él… no sabemos nada desde que irrumpieron en el Ministerio de Magia- miré asombrada a la señora Weasley.- Ellos creen que haciendo esas cosas van a poder luchar en contra de "El que no debe ser nombrado"… ¡lo que van a conseguir es que los maten!- coincidía con ella totalmente.

- Molly… por favor tranquilízate.-

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice Remus? No se dónde está mi hijo… no se dónde están Harry y Hermione…ellos son como mis hijos… y tampoco se si están bien o mal.-Me senté en el suelo y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás. Yo quería ir con ellos. Dumbledore me había hablado de la misión que le había encomendado a Harry… destruir los Horrocruxes no iba a ser fácil. Quería ayudarlo… no quería estar aquí sentada haciendo nada y más si los Cullen están rondando por aquí. Claro que no podría ayudar directamente a Harry, pero si podría hacerlo indirectamente. Tenía un plan en mente… ayudar a Harry, pero no sola. Tendría que juntar a nuestro grupo, "El ejército Dumbledore" se haría escuchar nuevamente.


	4. De Potter a Swan

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos y lo hago victimas de mis locuras...

Le quiero dar las gracias a mi beta: Claudia por corregirme los capitulos! Un millon de gracias amiga!

* * *

Llevaba una semana en mi mundo y le daba gracias a Merlín por no toparme con ningún Cullen. En ese tiempo me puse al tanto de todas las cosas que me perdí durante el año que estuve entrenando en Durmstrang (gracias a mi amigo Viktor Krum), y el medio año que estuve en Forks. Me enteré de la fabulosa relación que tuvo mi hermano con Ginny, cosa que me puso muy alegre porque prefería a Harry con Ginny que con la trepadora asiática, o sea: Cho Chang. Además de que me contaron de la espontánea relación de "La-La" y "Ro-Ro" jaja! Como me hubiese gustado estar ahí para poder molestarlo. Durante esta semana tracé mi plan, uno peligroso, pero eficaz. Era de ganar o perder…si lograba salirme con la mía, podría ayudar a mi hermano… sino estaría firmando mi acta de defunción. Ahora me encontraba ejecutando mi plan… entrar a Hogwarts a escondidas es más difícil de lo que suena. Jamás me hubiese imaginado tener que hacer esto, pero era mi única opción. Utilicé un pasadizo que no era muy conocido, entrabas por una de las casa abandonada que daban a las afueras del pueblito, cerca de "La Casa de los Gritos" y luego se conectaba con el que salía a Hogwarts por la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta. Llegar a Hogwarts no fue lo difícil, llegar al sitio a donde quería ir era lo difícil y más cuando Hogwarts esta siendo vigilado por Mortífagos… Caminé por los pasillos desiertos bajo la luz de la luna, alerta de cualquier ruido extraño. Ver estos pasillos tan solitarios causaba melancolía, me traían demasiados recuerdos de mis años aquí. En menos de lo que pensaba estaba frente a la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba el despacho del director.

- ¿Contraseña?- pero ¿qué? ¡Ahh! Cómo se me había olvidado que para entrar necesitaba una contraseña.

- Ehhh, bueno… el problema es que…-

- ¿Contraseña?- preguntó nuevamente de mala forma.

- Otra vez se te olvido la contraseña Trewlaney?- me paré en seco.¡Me habían atrapado! Pero el muy tonto me dio la solución. Cambie mi aspecto físico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Espero que mi versión de la profesora sea buena. Me giré para encarar a la persona. Frente a mí estaba Amycus Carrow. Me habían dicho que él y su hermana impartían clases aquí.

-Si… me podría ayudar?- dije con voz ronca para que no se diera cuenta de que en realidad no era ella.

- La contraseña es "Uña de dragón". Que sea la última vez que se te olvida.-

- Gracias…que las criaturas del espacio te cuiden.- ¿qué? Estoy mal, ¿por qué dije eso? Él me miró raro, dio media vuelta y se marcho murmurando cosas como: "rara", "chiflada", "demente".Me dirigí nuevamente a la gárgola para decir la contraseña. La gárgola se movió dándome paso a la escalera en forma de caracol. Las subí corriendo, me detuve frente a la puerta y respire hondo antes de tocar.

- ¡Pasa Trewlaney!- gritó desde adentro el honorable é sin pensarlo dos veces. El despacho de Dumbledore se mantenía igual, Snape no le había hecho ningún cambio. Estar ahí me daba nostalgia. Snape estaba de pie detrás de su escritorio, de espaldas hacia mí, parecía admirar la reluciente espada de Gryffyndor que brillaba con la tenue luz de la luna.- ¿Qué se te ofrece Sybill?- volví a tomar mi aspecto original y me acerqué al escritorio.

- No puedo visitar a mi antiguo profesor de Pociones?- él se giró y me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estás en otro país, segura de todo!- gritó sin contenerse.

- Si sigues gritando tu adorado Lord se va a enterar.- él me fulminó con la mirada.- ¿Puedo sentarme?- él asintió. Me senté en una de la butacas y lo miré directamente a los ojos.- ¿Sabes que estoy aquí tranquila y sin pensamientos homicidas hacia ti porque necesito un favor?-

- ¿Pensamientos homicidas?-

- Sí… se te olvida que eres el asesino de Dumbledore?- él desvió su mirada al suelo.- Eso creí.-

- No debes de estar aquí-

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero aquí estoy!-grité enfadada.

- Isabella… el Señor Tenebroso quiere tu cabeza tanto como quiere la de Potter! ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?-

- ¡Sí! Que yo también donde le vea los pies le quiero ver la cabeza! Él me debe muchas y créeme que las pagará una por una.-

- Si quieres sobrevivir cambia de idea en este instante.- yo negué.- No cambiaré de idea… por lo tanto espero que me ayudes.-

- ¿Si me niego qué harás?- preguntó retándome.

- No lo harás… a diferencia de mi hermano, tú nunca me haz negado nada y era tu favorita en clase!-

- No tenía favoritismo contigo…-

- ¡No me digas! ¿Se te olvida la vez que estaba tomando el Timo de Pociones? Se me había olvidado de donde provenía el Beoazar y tú me lo dijiste sin que el instructor se diera cuenta. ¿Lo puedes creer? El frío y tacaño profesor Snape, ayudó a la hija del hombre que era uno de sus peores enemigos cuando joven. -

- No tenía preferencias contigo!-

- Lo que digas… el punto es que quiero que me dejes estudiar aquí en Hogwarts en séptimo año.-

- ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso? Si no te recuerdas… tienes 19 años y ya cursaste tu último año.-

-¡Si! Isabella Potter tiene 19 y ya es todo una graduada… pero Isabella Swan no.- Snape enarcó la ceja y me miró intrigante.

- ¿Pretendes hacerte pasar por otra persona?- yo asentí.

- Eso es correcto… soy una chica de 17 años que se vió obligada a estudiar en Hogwarts en vez de en Beuxbatons, mis padres son Charlie Swan y Renee Dwyer… ambos hechiceros, el sombrero seleccionador me colocó en Gryffindor y de mañana en adelante seré estudiante aquí. ¡Sencillo!-

- ¡Estás loca!-

- Me vas a ayudar sí o sí?-

- ¡Está bien! Pero prométeme que no causaras problemas… lo menos que quiero es que te pase algo.-

-¿No que no había favoritismos?-

- ¡No hablemos del tema! Promete que no causaras problemas!-

- Mmm no creo… por mis venas corre sangre Merodeadora… ¿Cómo crees que llegue aquí?- no dejé que replicara, me levanté de la butaca y me dirigí a la puerta. Cambie mi aspecto físico al de Isabella Swan y me giré para quedar frente a él.- Buenas noches Profesor… estaré en la Sala Común. Por cierto… mis cosas están en el Caldero Chorreante… Podrías enviar a alguien para que las busque?-

- No ahí problema.- abrí la puerta y bajé las escaleras.

Esto había sido demasiado sencillo. La suerte estaba de mi lado. Ayudaría a mi hermano en todo lo que pudiera… se lo debía. Corrí por los largos pasillos emocionada… todo estaba saliendo a la perfección y nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo.

- ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?- me detuve al escuchar esa voz. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mi?


	5. Muchas preguntas para pocas respuestas

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos y lo hago victimas de mis locuras...

Le quiero dar las gracias a mi beta: Claudia por corregirme los capitulos! Un millon de gracias amiga!

* * *

Maldición, maldición, maldición. ¡Justo ahora me tenía que topar con ella!. Giré y encaré a Alice. La vampira al verme sonrió y corrió hacia mí con los brazos abiertos para darme un abrazo. La verdad es que me hacia sentir bien verla aquí, ella era mi mejor amiga y eso no cambiaría ni aquí ni en donde sea que estuviera. La abracé con fuerza, la extrañaba a pesar de haber pasado dos meses sin verla.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía qué vendrías!- ella se separó de mi y volvió a sonreír.- Me hiciste falta hermanita…-

- Oh, Alice… tú también me hiciste mucha falta.-

- Sabía que no eras una chica normal… ¿Qué haces aquí? También eres una humana con poderes sobrenaturales? ¿Tienes la ramita esa que hace que las cosas vuelen por los aires? ¿Puedes hacerme volar? Porque si se puede yo quiero…-

- Tranquila Alice… sí, soy una bruja y sí, tengo lo que tú llamas ramita y yo llamo varita y sí puedo hacer que las cosas vuelen y… no estoy segura de poder hacerte volar.-

- ¡Oh Bella! Me alegra que estemos juntas otra vez!-

- Si… yo también.-

- Ven vamos a decirle al resto… deben estar preocupando por mí, salí corriendo del Gran Comedor cuando tuve la visión de tú estabas aquí.- ¿Decirle al resto? No creo que fuera buena idea… no me sentía preparada. No quería ser un estorbo para él y mucho menos para el resto de su familia

.- ¿Qué tal si se lo decimos mañana?- pregunté tratando de escaparme del encuentro.

- No… ¿Para qué esperar? Ven… de una vez me explicas como es que estas aquí y como es eso de que eres una bruja.-

- Esta bien…- Alice me tomó de la mano y me guió de camino al Gran Comedor.

El camino hacia allá se me hizo eterno. En primer lugar: Alice y sus preguntas. Tuve que inventar excusas tras excusa para que me creyera y me perdonara por no contarle sobre lo que era. En segundo lugar: en el Gran Comedor me estarían esperando todos los Cullen y él. ¿Qué haría? ¿Se molestaría conmigo? Si se molesta conmigo es un tonto… este es mi mundo, que se regrese al de él. Sufrí cuando me dijo que no era buena para él, sufrí porque sentí que lo perdía, en él había encontrado consuelo para mi desdichada vida, me trajo alegría cuando más lo necesitaba, pero como dicen los filósofos muggles de los que tanto me gusta leer: " La alegría es como la tristeza, sólo lo que nos produce pena nos devuelve alegría y solo los que nos produjo goce nos devuelve tristeza…" yo no sería una molestia para él, tenía bastante claro mis objetivos y en ninguno de ellos estaba Edward Cullen involucrado. Bajé el último escalón de las escaleras y ambas nos dirigimos a las puertas del Gran Comedor. La comida al parecer ya había acabado porque en el camino nos topamos con varios estudiantes subiendo las escaleras y murmurando cada vez que me veían. En las puertas esperando a Alice estaban todos los Cullen y él, ellos me miraron asombrados.

- ¡Miren chicos con quien me topé…!- gritó Alice emocionada

- ¡No lo puedo creer!- Emmett corrió hacia nosotras, me tomó en brazos y me abrazó.- ¡Bella estás aquí! En el lugar que menos me imaginé encontrarte y estas aquí!-

- Emmett… ¿me podrías bajar?- pregunté casi sin aliento.- Ah claro… - él me bajó al suelo con mucho cuidado. - ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Yo también te extrañé Emmett… créeme que me hiciste mucha falta.-

- Eso no contesta el porqué estas aquí… anda habla. TODOS queremos saberlo… aunque algunos no lo demostremos- Emmett miró de reojo a Jasper que nos miraba confundido, Rosalie lucía enfadada y a Edward que su cara parecía un poema.

- Bueno… la verdad es que…- ugh! Piensa Bella! A ver… leíste algo… sobre todos los estudiantes con edad para estudiar… - Me obligaron…-

- ¿Te obligaron?- yo asentí.- Ya sabes… todo estudiante con edad para estudiar deberá ir obligatoriamente a Hogwarts este año.-

- Pero Bella… tu tienes 18... Esto es hasta los 17.- ahí Alice… por qué haces las cosas más difíciles?

- Aparentaba ser mayor… en realidad tengo 17. Por lo tanto estoy aquí…- espero que con esa se la traguen, porque yo en realidad no sabía que más inventar.

- Bien! No importa, lo que importa es que estas junto a nosotros otra vez y esta vez espero que sea por un largo tiempo… ¿Cierto Edward?- sentí como la sangre se me acumulaba en las mejillas. Edward miró confundido a Emmett y asintió.- Pero si te sigues sonrojando de nada… no haz cambiado para nada!-

-Tampoco a sido mucho tiempo Emmett… aunque si han cambiado muchas cosas…- esto último lo dije en un susurro.

- ¿Cómo que?- preguntó Emmett bastante curioso.- Bueno…-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Filch, el velador del colegio.- Faltan 15 minutos para el toque de queda… más vale que se vayan a sus dormitorios.-

- Claro… como ordene.- me quería escapar del interrogatorio, por lo tanto, por primera vez en mi vida, le haría caso a Filch. Si tan solo el pobre supiera quien soy en realidad, creo que estaría celebrando el que yo le haya hecho caso.

- ¿Tú eres la chica nueva?- yo asentí.- Tus cosas ya están en el dormitorio, me imagino que el Director Snape te explicó las reglas y todo… ¿cierto?- yo asentí. Él no me había explicado nada pero no me iba a poner preguntarle.-Bien! Ahora la cama todos!- Filch se fue dejándonos solos nuevamente.

- ¡Ya escucharon… buenas noches!- di media vuelta y me dispuse a subir a la sala común, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien me lo impidió, sentí una corriente eléctrica al sentir su fría piel tomando mi mano. No quería girarme porque sabría que caería rendida…

- Bella… necesito hablar contigo.- escuchar su voz luego de casi dos meses sin escucharla era música para mis oídos.

- Edward… lo dicho, dicho esta.- dije con la voz quebrada.

- No Bella…- yo negué a mirarlo.- Déjame explicarte…-

- Ahora no… no quiero que me expliques algo que dejaste claro en Forks. - el soltó mi mano y yo continué mi subía comencé a correr, quería estar lejos, no quería escucharlo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Emmett apareció de la nada frente a mí.

- ¿No es obvio? Voy a la sala común…-

- Perfecto… ¿Gryffindor o Ravenclaw?-

- Gryffindor… y tú?-

- Gryffindor… por lo que veo ambos somos valientes.- yo asentí.- Rose esta en Slytherin, Alice en Hufflepuff , Jasper y Edward están en Ravenclaw.-

- Que bien…- dije sin el más mínimo interés. Emmett se salió del medio y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Yo lo seguí.- Sé que estas enojada con él Bells…entiéndelo… él te quiere más que a nada en el mundo.- yo bufé.

- Claro Emmett… si tú lo dices.- ponía en duda lo que me acababa de decir. Él me dejó claro aquel día que no me quería.

- Ya estamos cerca… por cierto… ¿Cómo sabías que este era el camino?-

- El director me lo dijo…- Emmett asintió. Subimos el resto de las escaleras en un silencio incomodo. Nos detuvimos frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda quién aun creía que podía cantar.- "Hipogrifos enjaulados"- la puerta se abrió. Emmett me dejó pasar primero y el entró después. La sala seguía siendo la misma. No había cambiado en nada. Había par de personas haciendo tareas o simplemente sentadas haciendo nada.- ¿Vas a subir a dormir?- preguntó Emmett.

- Creo que voy a ir a darme un baño y luego bajo.-

- Oh bien… esta noche tengo que ir a…mmm cazar, si eso…- no se por qué pensé que lo último que haría Emmett sería eso.

- ¿Por qué no mejor dices que vas a tener un encuentro nocturno con Rosalie?-

- Amm, bueno si, eso de estar separados, yo en una torre y ella debajo de un lago no funciona para mí.- yo comencé a reír.

- En ese caso… que tengas unas buenas noches Emmett.-

- Igual tú, Bella.-

Comencé a subir las escaleras en forma de caracol que me llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo año. Al entrar todas estaban durmiendo, perfecto… no tendría que presentarme con ellas hoy. Busqué en mi baúl la ropa de dormir y me metí en el baño. Me dí un buen baño y me lavé la cabeza. Bajé a la sala para sentarme junto al fuego y poder calentarme. Estabamos a principios de noviembre y el frío que hace en Hogwarts es más que el de Forks. La sala estaba completamente vacía, me senté en el sillón favorito de mi hermano y sus amigos. ¿Cómo estarán? ¿Habrán encontrado los Horrocruxes? ¿Dónde estarán? Muchas preguntas y la respuesta se quedaba en el aire. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta el paradero de ellos. Cuanto daría por ver a mi hermano y poder abrazarlo, como cuando era más pequeño. Tenerlo seguro en mis brazos como cuando apenas tenía meses de nacido. Fue injusto que nos separaran cuando nuestros padres murieron, él en casa de unos muggles horribles, desconociendo su verdadero origen, por su seguridad, y el hecho de que tenía una hermana. Mientras que yo fui criada por Remus, creciendo preocupada por mi hermano por no saber de él. Desde el momento que entró a Hogwarts y supimos que éramos hermanos, nunca lo dejé solo, siempre estuve con él. Entendía que tenía un gran peso en sus hombros al ser el elegido, pero yo trataba de suavizar su carga. Siempre estuve para él y así mismo, él estuvo para mí cuando más lo necesité. Me ayudó a aceptar la muerte de una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y a no sentirme culpable por su muerte. Me sequé las traicioneras lágrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos y caían por mis mejillas al pensar en él, me levanté del suelo y salí por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Quería recordar los momentos cuando era feliz y tenía motivos para sonreír. Quería recordar al que por 6 años fue mi alma gemela, mi guía, mi luz, mi todo. Quería recordar a mi mejor amigo… mi novio… él que dejó una gigantesca marca en mi corazón y que a pesar de estar con Edward, nunca se borró…Llevaba alrededor de 2 horas sentada en el suelo de la torre de astronomía. Este era el sitio de nuestros encuentros, aquí mismo hablábamos, me ayudaba con Historia de la magia y me regañaba por quedarme dormida… aquí pensábamos en nuestros problemas y los resolvíamos juntos. Nada era lo mismo sin Cedric… Me levanté del suelo y caminé hacia el barandal. La noche estaba hermosa, el cielo repleto de estrellas y la luna alumbrando las montañas que rodeaban el castillo.

- Mi vida no es lo mismo sin ti…- dije en un susurro.

- Mi vida esta vacía sin ti…- me giré al escuchar su voz… Edward estaba de pie a unos metros de mi. Creo que era el momento de aclarar todo. 


	6. Aclarando

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos y lo hago victimas de mis locuras...

Le quiero dar las gracias a mi beta: Claudia por corregirme los capitulos! Un millon de gracias amiga!

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté aunque era lógica la respuesta.- Alice me vio?-

- Talvez sí… pero no me lo dijo. No la he visto desde que salimos del Gran Comedor. Vine aquí porque este sitio es bueno para aclarar la mente.-

- Tienes razón… aquí es bueno para distraerse.-él se paró junto a mí y me brindó una hermosa sonrisa. Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas y mi corazón se aceleraba. Ni yo misma me comprendo a veces… ¿Es posible querer a dos personas a la vez? Caminé hacia la salida, pero él se interpuso.

- No te puedes ir hasta que me escuches…- yo asentí.

- No puedo huir de ti toda mi vida…- él hizo un gesto de dolor y bajó su rostro. En ese instante me arrepentí de lo que dije. En realidad le dolió lo que dije.- No debí decir eso…-

- No te disculpes… eso es poco para lo que en realidad me merezco.- yo negué.- Te debo un explicación Bella.-

- No me debes nada, tengo claro lo que me dijiste aquel día…- pensar en ese día era horrible para mí.-Te prometo que no seré una molestia para ti y tu familia.-

- No… Bella nunca has sido una molestia para mi familia, mucho menos para mí.-miré confundida a Edward.

- Pero tú me dijiste que no me querías…-

- Te mentí…- lo miré atónita. ¿Me mintió?- Lo hice creyendo que sería lo mejor para ti… una vida alejada de mi mundo… lo que no sabía era que pertenecías a un mundo más loco que el mío. Fui un completo idiota al decirte que no te quería cuando eres lo más importante para mí.- mis ojos se empañaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que él en realidad me quisiera?

- No tiene sentido que me quieras…-

- Para mí sí… Bella, te herí tanto que ya no confías en mí?-

- Confío en ti… es sólo que todo este tiempo en realidad te creí. Creí que no me amabas…- él puso su mano en mi mejilla y la comenzó a acariciar. Extrañaba sus gestos y sus caricias…él se acercó y juntó sus labios con los míos. Lo quería, no había duda de eso, pero el quería a Bella Swan, no a Isabella Potter. En el momento que toda esta situación de Voldemort acabara, Bella Swan desaparecería y Edward quedaría destrozado. Me separé lentamente de él y lo miré a los ojos. - Pero no puedo ofrecerte más que mi amistad.-

- Claro… es más que razonable que tomes esa decisión… yo no seré un inconveniente en tu vida.- él se alejó, pero yo lo tomé del brazo.

- Dije que te ofrecía mi amistad… no que te quería lejos de mí.- lo abracé fuertemente.- Entiéndeme, es mejor así. Es lo mejor para ambos…-

- Esta bien…- su voz no sonó del todo segura.

- Ahora quiero que me expliques como fue que llegaron aquí.-

-No es ninguna ciencia… un tal Kingsley contacto a Carlisle, dijo que necesitaban ayuda en el mundo mágico y Carlisle aceptó. Él sabía todo sobre este mundo y nos lo ocultó.-

- ¿Cómo se lo tomaron?-

- Emmett fue el único que se lo tomó bien… es cierto que en este mundo en que vivimos hay de todo… vampiros, hombres-lobo, pero magos… magos reales, jamás se me hubiese ocurrido. Carlisle lo ocultó bastante bien… al igual que tú.-

- Lo mío fue por necesidad… me querían proteger de todo lo que está ocurriendo, pero yo no quería eso… Mi destino es estar aquí.-

- Hubiese preferido que te quedaras en Forks…-

- ¿Tú también?- pregunté sin contenerme.- Nadie me quiere aquí.-

- Yo si te quiero aquí… sólo que en otras circunstancias, no ahora que un loco desquiciado se cree dueño del mundo mágico.- yo asentí.

- Es tarde… me voy a la sala común. Creo que si no nos han atrapado es de pura suerte.-

- ¿Hoy quién esta de vigilante es Filch?… sin su gata no es nadie.- él comenzó a reír disimuladamente.

- Me perdí el chiste… ¿De qué te ríes?-

-Digamos que la gata estorbaba a Emmett en sus escapadas nocturnas…-

- ¿Qué le hizo a la Señora Norris?- pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

- La Señora Norris pasó a mejor vida… -

- ¿Enserio? Increíble… ustedes se pudieron deshacer de ella… nosotros que durante años lo intentamos…-

-Que conste… fue Emmett, ni Jasper, bueno Jasper si tuvo que ver, pero yo no hice nada…-

- Lo que digas Edward…-

- Es verdad… además, ¿cómo supiste quién era la Señora Norris?- yo y mi gran boca, porque tenía que hablar sobre cosas que se supone nunca pasaron.

- Me hablaron de ella…- el pareció no convencido pero se resignó con mi respuesta.- Me voy…-

- Te ayudo a llegar a tu sala…-

- ¿A tú modo?-

- Como los viejos tiempos…-en menos de un segundo ya estaba en la espalda de Edward.- Agárrate bien…- se subió al barandal y se lanzó al vació…

Me desperté con pesadez al escuchar a mis compañeras moverse de aquí para haya. Me levanté de la cama, me bañé y me arreglé para mi primer día de clases. Al salir Lavander y Parvati me miraban curiosas.

- Hola, soy Isabella Swan, pero me pueden llamar Bella. -

- Hola Bella, nosostras somos Lavander y Parvati… si quieres te podemos ayudar en tu primer día aquí.- yo asentí, tenía que disimular bastante bien.

Las tres bajamos a la sala común, Emmett estaba sentado en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea apagada. Le hice señas para que viniera con nosotras.

- Como amaneciste Bells?-preguntó acercándose.

- Muy bien Emmett… disfrutaste de tu salida nocturna?- pregunté en un susurro para que sólo él me escuchara.

- Eso te lo debería preguntar a ti… no crees?- me guiñó el ojo y siguió su camino a la salida.

- ¡¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Lavander curiosa. Yo asentí.- Vaya, es que es tan guapo… y tan musculoso… y tan.-

- Ya comprendemos Lavander.- interrumpió Parvati.- Pero estas muy equivocada, el otro, el alto Rubio y flaco es el más guapo.- yo rodé lo ojos. Pobres Cullen, ni siquiera aquí se salvan de los comentarios aunque estoy segura que a Emmett no le importa… mientras alimente su ego, él es feliz.

- ¡Ambas se equivocan!- Romilda Vaine se acerco a nosotras. Nunca me había caído bien.- El chico de cabello cobrizo es el más guapo. Admítanlo chicas. Ese chico tiene cuerpo de dios griego.- yo fulminé con la mirada a la chica.- Creo que no nos han presentado… soy Romilda Vaine.-

- Isabella Swan- dije y salí por el hueco de la salida.

Bajé las escaleras furiosa. ¿Que se creía ella? ¿Quien les daba derecho de hablar así de Edward… o de Jasper o Emmett? Estaba tan enojada. Esto era increíble… chicas tontas e ilusas… apuesto que eso mismo decían de Harry y de Ron. Llegue a al Gran Comedor y me dirigí a la mesa de Griffyndor. En ella estaban sentados Ginny y Neville, sabía que no podía distraerme, tenía una misión aquí y mi trabajo era ayudar a que Hogwarts se defendiera ante esta tiranía de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Hola!

espero que les haya gustado!

gracias por el apoyoooo!

ser cuidan

XOXO

Debbie


	7. La reunion clandestina

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y _J.K. Rowling._ Yo solo juego con ellos y lo hago victimas de mis locuras...**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a mi beta: _Claudia_ por corregirme los capitulos! Un millon de gracias amiga!**

* * *

Me estaba desesperando. Me encontraba en la Sala de Menesteres, caminando de lado a lado, ansiosa que llegara la hora pautada para encontrarme con Ginny y Neville. Le había mandado una carta anónima a ambos citándolos aquí a las 3:00 de la tarde. Neville se supone que debía estar en Defensa en Contra de las Artes Oscuras y Ginny en Transformaciones. Espero que hayan creído y confiado que era alguien de confianza, ya que lo único que puse de firma fue ED. Miré mi reloj nuevamente, eran las 3:00. Miré en ese instante la puerta, nada. Sabía que era difícil que Neville y Ginny me creyeran. De repente, se escucharon ruidos provenientes de la puerta. Esta se abrió y Ginny y Neville, miraron a su alrededor y se toparon conmigo, su cara era de confusión.

- ¿Qué diablos significa esto?- preguntó Neville enojado.

- Tranquilo, yo les puedo explicar…-

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ginny parándose junto a Neville y sacando su varita.

-,les puedo explicar pero tienen que escucharme…-

- Bien, explícate…- dijo con tono hostil Neville.

- Bien, todos los que me conocen de esta manera,- dije señalándome a mi misma- me llaman Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos…-

- ¿Eso nos debe importar por?- preguntó Ginny desconfiada.

- Les debe importar porque esa no es forma de tratar a una amiga de tantos años.- ambos chicos me miraron confundidos.

- ¿Estás loca? Nosotros jamás te habíamos visto…-

- Claro que me han visto, me conocen como la palma de sus manos, créanme.- Neville negó con su cabeza y me apuntó con su varita.

- Deja la farsa y di que quieres…-

- Bien, ya veo que no están dispuestos a creer en mí, así que tendré que utilizar otro método que en realidad no pensé que tendría usar.- cerré mis ojos y dejé que mi don hiciera el resto. En el momento en que los abrí, Neville y Ginny me miraban asombrados.

- ¡Eres tú!- Ginny corrió hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente. - ¡En verdad eres tú!-

- Si Gin, amiga de mi Corazón, en realidad soy yo.- Ginny se separó y me sonrió.

- ¿Dónde habías estado?- preguntó Ginny. Miré a Neville que aún no reaccionaba, había quedado en un estado de shock.

- ¿Nev, cómo has estado?- pregunté mirándolo e ignorando la pregunta de Gin.

- Pelirroja, jamás pensé que te volvería a ver.- él se acercó lentamente a mí, yo extendí mis brazos y lo abracé.

- Ya ves, regresé y esta vez no pienso irme otra vez.-

- Te extrañé tanto…-

- ¿Y tú crees que yo no?, los extrañe mucho.- acerqué a Ginny y los abracé a ambos.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ginny.- ¿La Orden sabe que estás en Londres? ¿Remus sabe?-

- Si, ellos saben que estoy en Londres, pero no saben dónde, me marché hace unos días de la Madriguera, no podía ser una inútil, así que vine a Hogwarts.-

- Isabella Marie Potter! Si "Tú sabes quien" se llega enterar que estas en Hogwarts, va a hacer lo imposible por capturarte… tú eres el Puente más fácil hacia Harry.-

- Por esa razón estoy tomando la apariencia de una chica que conocí en Pheonix. ¿Acaso esa chica se parece en algo a la Isabella que ustedes conocen?- ambos chicos negaron.- En ese caso no va a ver problema alguno…-

- Pero…-

- No hay peros Gin, mi plan es perfecto - Neville sonrió.

- En definitiva estás de regreso Pelirroja, hacías falta. Hogwarts esta muy tranquilo desde que tú y los gemelos se fueron…-

- Me alegra que hayas traído ese tema a relucir Nev… - el chico me miró confundido.- Necesito la ayuda de ambos…-

- ¿Nuestra ayuda?- pregunto Ginny.- Nosotros no podemos hacer mucho, pero estamos dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ayudarte.-

-En ese caso, eso es lo que necesito, apoyo, mucho pero mucho apoyo. Necesito reunir nuevamente al Ejercito Dumbledore.- ambos chicos me miraron atónitos.

- ¿Eso para qué?- preguntó Neville.

- Necesitamos al Ejercito Dumbledore unido para ofrecer apoyo a Harry, Ron y Hermione… Tenemos que ser los portadores de esperanza para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que quieren ver el mundo mágico libre, vivir en paz y no bajo el mando de "Cara de serpiente" Riddle.-

- ¡Qué así sea!- grito Ginny con emoción.- Volveremos a reunir el Ejercito Dumbledore… esta vez será más fuerte que nunca…-

- Ese es el espíritu Gin… Me alegra poder contar con ustedes.-

- ¿Cuando será la reunión?-

- Sera hoy, luego de salir del Gran Comedor… Vayan diciendo a todos los miembros del ED. Pero no les digan que fui yo quien los invocó, los únicos que van a saber de mi verdadera identidad son ustedes. No queremos que Voldemort sepa mi paradero, por algo me alejaron de Londres.- no solo era Voldemort, los Cullen estaban incluidos en la lista de los que no deben saber mi verdadera identidad.- Además les voy a pedir que utilicen la Oclumancia.- ambos chicos me miraron consternados.

- ¿Oclumancia? Yo no se hacer eso…- Neville me miró temeroso.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que siempre te decía Nev? Nunca digas nunca, no digas no puedo, si aún no has hecho el intento…-

- Lo sé Isabella, pero eso es magia algo avanzada para mí… es difícil.-

- Yo les ayudaré… por el momento, no piensen en lo que ocurrió hoy, no piensen que Isabella Swan es en realidad Isabella Potter…-

- ¿Por qué nos pides eso?- no sabía si decirle a Ginny sobre los Cullen y mi relación con ellos, porque en ese caso Gin sabría mucho y si no aprendía a cerrar su mente, los Cullens sabrían todo sobre mi verdadera vida.

- Por precaución, tan solo hagan lo que les pido, es por el bien de todos…- Gin y Neville asintieron.- Manos a la obra chicos, nos vemos en la noche.- Los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida. Ginny se detuvo y se giró hacia mí.

- Bienvenida a casa Isabella.- le sonreí a Ginny en agradecimiento y vi salir a los chicos. Me transforme nuevamente en Isabella Swan, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la Sala Común.

-¡Hasta que al fin te encuentro Bells! No sabía dónde estabas.- Alice me esperaba frente a la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. La miré algo confundida.

- ¿No sabías dónde estaba?-

- ¡No! Me asustaste por un momento, hace media hora que no sabía nada de ti…- media hora, esa media hora era la que yo pase en la Sala de los Menesteres. Eso significaba que mientras estuviera en esa sala, yo era inmune al don de Alice… - ¿En qué piensas Bella?-

- En nada en especifico…- ¡pero claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?- Aunque si estaba pensando en algo…-

- En ese caso, escúpelo…-

- ¿Qué piensas sobre romper las reglas Alice?-

- Que no se debe hacer…-

- ¿Lo dices enserio? Ni que fueras la más inocente…-

- Eres muy desesperada Bells, no me dejaste terminar, te dije que no se deben romper las reglas amenos que sea necesario y conociéndote a ti, si lo quieres hacer, tienes que tener una buena razón.-

- Tú lo has dicho Alice, tengo una muy buena razón… ¿Qué te parece si te explico de camino a la biblioteca?- ella me sonrió y me tomó del brazo.

- Conmigo no hay problema…- ambas bajamos las escaleras y le empecé a contar sobre el ED y de como ella y el resto de los Cullens nos podían ayudar.

Sentía que el Corazón se me quería salir por segunda vez en el día. Me encontraba nuevamente en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero en este caso no andaba sola, estaba acompañada de todos los Cullen. Les había explicado sobre la ED y de que ellos nos podían ayudar a que no nos atraparan en una de nuestras reuniones, hoy sería la prueba, a ver si funcionaba.

- ¿Crees que vendrán muchos Bells?-

- Eso espero Alice…- contesté insegura. Había una gran posibilidad de que vinieran pocos por miedo a ser atrapados y castigados por los temidos profesores Carrow, dos mortífagos que impartían Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Estudios Muggles.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que eras?- preguntó Edward quien estaba detrás mío. No habíamos hablado desde la noche pasada. Me giré y lo encaré. Mi pobre Corazón estaba a punto de colapsar.

- No lo encontré necesario Edward…-

- Creo que era realmente necesario Bella…-

- Lo hecho esta hecho, ya no se puede dar vuelta atrás…- técnicamente no era verdad, un Giratiempos lo resolvería todo, pero en realidad no lo encuentro necesario. Acepto cada cosa que ocurra sin arrepentimientos.

- Es cierto, cuanto daría poder hacerlo…- su Mirada era de dolor y sufrimiento, eso le dolió en realidad, pero el problema era que esta no era yo… prefería que aceptara de una buena vez que no íbamos a estar juntos para que así cuando supiera la verdad no me odiara tanto.

- Sabes que es mejor dejar las cosas como están…- el asintió. Ambos sufríamos pero era lo mejor.

De la parte exterior se empezaron a escuchar pasos y voces. La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Ginny, Neville y Luna. Ellos se acercaron a mí.

- Luna, te presento a Isabella.- la chica me sonrió alegre ante la presentación de Ginny.

- ¡Hola!- logré decir aguantando las ganas de tirarme sobre ella y darle un fuerte abrazo. Era como mi mejor amiga, cuando más lo necesité, ella estuvo para mí, dejándome ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

- No te preocupes Pelirroja… tu secreto esta bien guardado.-me susurró al oído mi amiga. Puse mis ojos como plato. ¿Cómo me reconoció?- La sortija te delata…- mire mi mano derecha, en el dedo índice tenia la sortija que me había regalado la ultima navidad que la vi. Sonreí alegre, sabía que tenía que disimular.

Esperaba que los Cullen no se hubiesen dado cuenta. Los miré y todos seguían en sus posiciones como si nada hubiese pasado. Luego de varios minutos la sala se lleno de estudiantes de 6to año en adelante. Todos hablaban entre si y comentaban. Le hice señas a Ginny para que se acercara.

- ¿Qué ocurre Peli… Bella?- reí ante el error que estuvo a punto de cometer.

- Mucha Oclumancia contigo Gin…- ella rió nerviosa.- Tú debes dirigirte a ellos…- ella abrió sus ojos como plato.

- ¿Yo? ¡No! Debes hacerlo tú…-

- El punto es que yo soy nueva. Por lo tanto no van a confiar en mí … en cambio, tú eres la que mas cercana a Ron, Hermione y bueno, ya sabes, a Harry.- le guiñé un ojo dejando saber que yo sabía sobre l ella y mi hermanito. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas de vergüenza.

- Bien, lo haré… creo que debo empezar ahora, están todos los que avisamos Neville y yo.- yo asentí y sonreí.

- ¡Ánimo Gin!.- ella se dirigió al centro de la habitación y carraspeó su garganta para llamar la atención de todos. Su estrategia resulto ya que todos se giraron a verla.

-Bien, antes que todo, gracias por responder al llamado.- todos asintieron expectantes. Ginny tomo una bocanada de aire para calmar los nervios y continuo.- Como bien saben, ni Harry, Ron y Hermione se matricularon este año para estudiar en Hogwarts.-

- ¿Puedes decirnos por qué?- preguntó Seamus mientras que otros asentían en apoyo.

- Bueno, solo puedo decirles que Dumbledore les encargó una misión, desconozco los detalles pues por instrucciones de Dumbledore se vieron obligados a mantenerlo en secreto. No sé a dónde se dirigen, ni sé cuanto tiempo va a tomarles. Lo único que sé es que no se están escondiendo por miedo como algunos han comenzado a decir. Se han visto obligados a esconderse porque su misión es crucial para el futuro del mundo Mágico y porque ... Voldemort no descansará hasta tener a Harry en sus manos.- todos miraron sorprendidos a la pequeña Weasley al utilizar el nombre de "El que no debe ser nombrado".- Les quiero recordar lo que una vez Harry nos dijo: "el miedo al nombre solo refuerza el miedo al hombre" por lo tanto, no se sorprendan si escuchan este nombre salir de la boca de alguno de nosotros.- todos asintieron en apoyo Ginny.

- ¿Harry te mando a que nos reunieras?- preguntó Cho, la ex-cuñada menos agradable que he tenido.

-No, esto fue idea de…- Ginny miro hacia mí y yo negué, entendía sus intenciones, pero no era el momento para decir que todo fue idea mía.- … fue idea de Neville y mía. Ahora bien, el motivo de esta reunión es que a pesar de que Harry, Ron y Hermione no estén aquí, el Ejercito Dumbledore sigue en pie de lucha. Nosotros creemos que es nuestra responsabilidad apoyar en todo lo que podamos a Harry y hacer todo lo posible por debilitar el régimen de terror que Voldemort, y de sus títeres, desean imponer en la escuela.- Ginny terminó su discurso con la voz quebrada y la respiración agitada a causa de la emoción. Le sonreí tan pronto me miró, dejándole saber lo bien que lo había hecho, ni yo misma lo hubiese hecho mejor.

Neville y Luna apoyaron totalmente a Ginny y dijeron palabras de aliento para motivar a todos los presentes aunque la gran mayoría lucían dubitativos. Todos temían por Snape y los Carrow. El miedo que infundían, y más ahora que recibían el respaldo de Voldemort, pesaba demasiado sobre sus ánimos. No se podía esperar más, estábamos ahí incitando a otros chicos a unirse a la causa de Harry, a desafiar a las autoridades establecidas y al mismísimo Inombrable.

- Cuenta conmigo.- dijo Cho rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se formó luego de que Luna hablara. Me sorprendí enormemente. Parece ser que la chica no era tan cerrada después de todo. Michael Corner, quien al parecer estaba comenzando a salir con Cho, no quiso quedarse atrás, así que igualmente decidió reafirmar su posición como miembro activo del ED. Así poco a poco, no sin cierta timidez y algunas dudas, el resto de los presentes fue asintiendo.

-¿Por dónde empezaremos? - preguntó Colin Creevey, un chico que siempre había apoyado a mi hermano y lo admiraba. Además me había invitado a salir algunas veces mientras estuve en Hogwarts como Isabella Potter. No había pensado en eso. Ginny me miró pidiendo ayuda.

- ¿Por qué no hacemos Graffitis?- pregunto Emmett. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué son Graffitis?- preguntó Neville. Muchos estaban confundidos ya que eso era un método utilizado por los muggles.

- Graffitis son un método utilizados por los muggles para transmitir mensajes en las paredes.- intervine diciendo. Todos me miraron de igual forma que cuando habló Emmett, pero al parecer todos entendieron mi simple explicación.

- Gran idea Emmett!- exclamo Luna. Emmett la miro raro ya que ella le hablo como si se conocieran toda su vida. En fin, era Luna de quien estábamos hablando.

-Se pueden poner leyendas como: "Apoya a Potter" o "El Ejercito Dumbledore está de regreso."- todos asintieron y comenzaron a conversar entre ellos, ideas sobre otras leyendas que se podían poner.

- Bien, la idea es increíble, pero tenemos un gran problema…- todos miramos expectantes a Parvati.- ¿Qué pasará cuando nos descubran? - dijo y todos la miraron sorprendidos -Resultará demasiado obvio quien hizo el graffiti, es decir saben que algunos de nosotros estábamos en el ED, nos llamarán para interrogarnos y podrán validar si alguna de nuestras varitas hizo el hechizo del graffiti.- como si nos hubiesen tirado de la torre de astronomía sin escoba, así nuestros ánimos cayeron. Era verdad lo que decía Patil, si nos atrapaban estaríamos fritos. Tenía que haber una manera para que no nos atraparan.

- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?- todos me miraron impacientes.- No nos pueden atrapar si no utilizamos magia. Los muggles tienen muchos artefactos para estas cosas…-

- ¡Seguro! Yo podría hablar con mis hermanos, Fred y George, para que nos consigan los materiales en Londres y luego lo envíen camuflado por correo.- todos apoyaron la idea.- Bien, en ese caso, nuestra próxima reunión será cuando llegue la mercancía. Nos mantendremos en contacto por medio de los galeones que utilizamos hace algún tiempo. Los que no las tengan, se les informara de otra manera.- todos asintieron y se dispusieron a salir.

- Esperen un segundo- todos giraron a mirarme.- No salgan aún, los Cullen nos van a ayudar a salir, como saben, ya hace una hora fue el toque de queda y los Carrow están dando sus rondas… ellos nos pueden ayudar para decirnos donde están ellos, así que les pido que los sigan a ellos, dependiendo a la casa que correspondan.- todos ellos asintieron inseguros y salieron detrás de los Cullen, sabía bien que Rosalie no estaba cómoda con la situación, así que no me sorprendió que saliera sola a su sala común.

Todo iba viento en popa, estábamos unidos y eso era lo que importaba. El Ejercito Dumbledore regreso, mas fuerte que nunca y con ganas de hacer justicia.

* * *

Hola! (Debbie se esconde detras de un escudo con ropa de batalla)

No tengo perdon de Dios, lo se, merezco tomatazos, guatapanazos, en fin todo que termine en -azos xD Tenia la historia algo abandonada... ^^ (algooo nada mas? la tenia en el polvo =/)

Pero como dice la ultima oracion del capitulo...

" El Ejercito Dumbledore regreso, mas fuerte que nunca y con ganas de hacer justicia."

Pues en mi caso seria: "Debbie regreso, mas fuerte que nunca y con ganas de escribir esta historia"

Disculpen, le hecharia la culpa a mi musa por irse de vacaciones a Inglaterra, pero ella no tiene la culpa, le hecharia la culpa a un corazon roto, pero eso no es lo sufientemente fuerte para justificarme... ahora si, le hecharia la culpa a mi cerebro, ^^ jejeje hace como 1 mes que tengo el capitulo nuevo, pero cuando trate de entrar nuevamente al mundo de fanfiction que creen que me ocurrio? SE ME OLVIDO MI E-MAIL xD y mi PASSWORD! jejeje que les digo, tengo memoria a corto plazo jejejeje! Si no fuera porque tengo una magnifica y excelente BETA- READER! (enserio Claudia, no se que me haria sin ti! ='D ) que tenia mi e-mail guardado, NO HUBIESE PODIDO ENTRAR! CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN! Hize hasta una cuenta nueva y estaba publicando el fic de esa cuenta, pero lamentablemente no estaba teniendo el mismo exito de antes :$ Espero que ustedes sigan dando el apoyo que llevan desde antes! :D

besos,

Debbie!

:D


	8. Comienza la resistencia

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y _J.K. Rowling._ Yo solo juego con ellos y lo hago victimas de mis locuras...**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a mi beta: _Claudia_ por corregirme los capitulos! Un millon de gracias amiga!**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la reunión clandestina en la sala de menesteres y yo me encontraba camino a Hogsmeade junto a Edward y Ginny. Sonará raro pero un incomodo silencio nos arropaba, últimamente estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no se me daba bien socializar con nadie.  
Durante esta semana había estado esperando el momento para ir a buscar el encargo que le habíamos pedido a Fred y George. Los últimos días habían sido muy complicaos, tuve que estudiar muchísimo, cumplir con varias tareas y para acabar de completar, tuve que aguantar en silencio el miserable régimen de terror que los hermanos Carrow habían impuesto en Hogwarts, bajo la complaciente mirada de Snape. Cierto que estaba preocupada y triste por no tener noticias de mi hermano y sus amigos, pero había ocasiones en que sentía a mi hermano cerca como cuando estaba en Forks. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estábamos frente a la puerta de "Las Tres Escobas".

- Damas primero.- dijo Edward abriendo la puerta y dejándome pasar.

- Gracias…- dije en un susurro. Entré y me dirigí a la mesa en la que los gemelos le indicaron a Ginny que se sentara. Edward se sentó a mi lado y Ginny junto a él. Nuevamente el incomodo silencio regresó.  
Ginny posó su mirada en mí y luego de en Edward. Varios minutos después se acercó una mesera hacia nosotros.

- ¿Qué van a ordenar?- preguntó mirando de ves en cuando a Edward lujuriosamente.

- Una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor.-dije sin dar tiempo a Edward ni Ginny para que ordenaran. La mesera miró a Ginny y esta negó con su cabeza.

- ¿No quieres nada bombón?- preguntó sonriéndole a Edward. Yo la fulminé con la mirada.

- Nada…- dijo este sonriéndome. Ella se retiró y nos volvió a dejar solos. Edward no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

- ¿Qué miras?- pregunté algo molesta.- ¿Tengo monos en la cara o algo por el estilo?- Edward comenzó a reír disimuladamente.

- No tienes monos en la cara, pero, ¿Sabes que eres adorable cuando te pones celosa?- yo bufé enojada y lo ignoré.

Comencé a buscar con la mirada al chico con el que Fred y George nos enviarían las cosas. En ese momento la puerta de las Tres Escobas se abrió y un chico alto de gorra y lentes entró. Parecía un muggle por su forma de vestir y de andar. Para mi sorpresa, Dean Thomas se paró justo al frente mío.

- ¡Dean!- dijo Ginny ahogando un grito.

- Hola Ginny…- dijo este en voz baja.-

- Dean, ellos son Bella,- dijo señalándome a mí.- y Edward.- dijo finalmente señalándolo.

- Un placer conocerlos.-

- Toma asiento…- dije empujando levemente a Edward para que hiciera espacio. Dean se sentó junto a mí y sonrió en agradecimiento. Edward gruñó algo molesto. Ignoré a Edward y miré a Ginny.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías esconderte, no es seguro que te acerques tanto al castillo - dijo Ginny con miedo -, Ellos podrían darse cuenta.-por ellos se refería obviamente a Snape y los Carrow.

-No te preocupes por mí. ¿Cómo están ustedes? - preguntó el chico, notablemente preocupado por todos los que estaban en el colegio.

-Podríamos estar mejor- respondió Ginny con la cabeza gacha.

-Entiendo - dijo Dean con un poco de decepción en su voz.-Ginny, vi a tus hermanos en Londres y me dijeron que tenían que enviarte un paquete, de modo que me ofrecí a traerlo yo mismo.-

- Si, ellos me dijeron…- de la estropeada mochila que traía el chico a sus espaldas sacó un pequeño paquete que hizo un curioso ruido metálico al ser colocado sobre la mesa. La mesera molestosa llegó con mi cerveza de mantequilla y la dejó encima de la mesa. Yo se la ofrecí a Dean y este aceptó gustosamente.

-Gracias - dije, mientras tomaba el paquete entre mis manos y lo ponía bajo la mesa para apartarlo de la vista de los escasos visitantes del bar.

-¿Y dónde has estado, cómo te las has arreglado para viajar sin ser reconocido? Por cierto recibí tu carta- dijo Ginny con un dejo de aprensión.

-Me alegra, pues no ha sido difícil hasta ahora en realidad - respondió Dean -, he viajado con muggles y como mi madre me enseñó, me he movido en el tren y otros medios. Oye Ginny quisiera hablar contigo - mi amiga asintió y se levantó.  
Dean la imitó y ambos salieron del local dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos por primera vez en semanas.

- ¿Al parecer te agradó ese Dean Thomas no?-preguntó algo molesto Edward rompiendo el silencio.

- Me parece que es simpático…- dije altaneramente. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts, Dean y yo no conversamos mucho, pero lo poco que hablamos siempre nos divertíamos, en especial cuando yo estaba en sexto año y el en cuarto, durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos ambos éramos los lideres de "Apoya a Potter" junto a Colin Creevey.

- Está enamorado de Ginny…- dijo seriamente.- No está interesado en nadie que no sea ella…- yo miré a Edward sorprendida. ¿A caso estaba celoso? Reí ante la idea.  
- Si, pero Ginny esta enamorada de mi her…- me callé en el momento que me di cuenta del error que iba a cometer.

- ¿De quién?- preguntó Edward curioso.

- De mi hér..oe, si eso, de mi héroe, Harry Potter.- él asintió algo confundido. Suspiré aliviada, me había salvado por un pelo.

- Claro… lo que digas.- el semblante de Edward se tornó algo serio.- Parece que tu querido Dean Thomas sacó de sus casillas a Ginny.- me giré hacia la salida y una furiosa Ginny entraba al local. Al llegar se sentó junto a mí y tomó lo poco que quedaba de la cerveza de mantequilla de Dean y cerró sus ojos, dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la pelirroja y esta se las secó furiosa.

- ¿Gin, qué te ocurrió?- pregunté temerosa. Conocía a mi amiga y cuando estaba enojada podía ser mas peligrosa que una fiera.

- Dean es un idiota…- dijo enojada.- Me dijo que Harry no volvería, que estaba ciega de amor por creer en una ilusión como esa. Me dijo que tenía que ser realista… Ugh! Isabella lo detesto, lo detesto porque en parte es verdad.- miré sorprendida a Ginny por sus palabras.

-Ginevra Weasley! Tú sabes más que eso, cómo puedes pensar así? Harry va a regresar, va a vencer a "Ya tu sabes quien" y todo va a volver a la normalidad.- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de tan solo imaginar que algo le ocurriera a mi hermano. Edward nos miraba sorprendidos.

- Ginny, no conozco a Harry… Pero por lo que me han hablado, él esta totalmente preparado para enfrentarse a esta situación. Ha pasado por situaciones que a su corta edad lo han hecho madurar y crecer. No puedo saber que va a ocurrir, pero estoy muy seguro que el va a poder con todo esto y mucho más… tan solo tienes que tener fe.- las palabras de Edward sirvieron de alivio ante esta situación.- Tienen que tener fe.- dijo mirándome a mí.- Ginny eres la líder del movimiento que ayudará a todos para que no pierdan eso, no puedes estar débil, ellos ven en ti ese rayo de esperanza, esa fuerza que necesitan para luchar por un mundo mágico libre de maldad.-

- Tienes toda la razón Edward…- Ginny se secó las lagrimas que aun rodaban por sus mejillas y sonrió.- Hay que darle al mal tiempo, buena cara. Gracias por tus palabras Edward.-

- Eres asombroso…- dije agradecida. El me miró y me regaló mi sonrisa favorita.

- Tú también lo eres…- dijo tomando mi mano, mis mejillas se pusieron calientes. Ginny sonrió al ver eso y se levantó de la silla. En ese momento me safé del agarre de Edward y la miré a ella.

- No les quiero arruinar el momento chicos, pero tenemos que irnos ya, no queremos ser atrapados, cierto?- asentí y me levante del sillón, Edward me imitó y nos dirigimos a la salida.

Me encontraba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor mirando como poco a poco el fuego de la chimenea consumía la madera que tenía. Hace unas horas que habíamos entregado las herramientas para hacer los graffitis. Estaba esperando la hora indicada para que los grupos salieran, hicieran los graffitis, y tomaran la fuerte dosis de antídoto contra el Veritaserum que Neville, tan brillantemente, le había sonsacado al Profesor Slughorn. Así a la mañana siguiente toda la comunidad escolar se daría cuenta de que el ED aún existía y de que había un movimiento de resistencia en contra de los perversos mortífagos que ahora se enseñoreaban en el castillo.  
Las asignaciones habían sido las siguientes: Neville, Emmett, Rosalie y Seamus tendrían el pasillo que conducía a la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin en las mazmorras. Luna, Alice, Ginny y Parvati la entrada del Gran Comedor, los hermanos Creevey, Cho, Jasper y Michael Corner tendrían la pared de la antigua aula de Defensa contra las Oscuras (ahora solo Artes Oscuras) y finalmente Edward, Ernie Macmilan y yo tendríamos el máximo honor: pintar la pared junto a la gárgola que conducía a la oficina del director.

A la hora señalada, me encontraba en camino, descendiendo de la torre de Gryffindor hasta el segundo piso y esperando a Ernie y a Edward oculta tras una armadura. Unos segundos después Ernie llegó, a pesar de ser muy ceremonioso era también muy corpulento. Edward fue el último en llegar ya que el tenía que dar rondas para verificar que el área a la que íbamos estuviera libre de peligros.

-¿Listo? - pregunté en voz baja, Ernie respondió con la cabeza al tiempo que tragaba saliva. Edward asintió más seguro, es obvio que él tenía sus ventajas por ser vampiro y no humano.  
Caminamos por los pasillos a paso ligero. Me sentía sorprendentemente tranquila, quizás porque no era la primera vez que vagaba por los pasillos de noche, y porque Edward estaba junto a mí, haciéndome sentir más segura.  
En ese momento se escucharon pasos por el corredor. Contuve la respiración mientras halaba a Edward y Ernie contra la pared intentando desaparecer entre las sombras. Era Filch que caminaba portando una lámpara de aceite. Le hice una señal a Ernie quien levantó su varita, pero su mano temblaba a causa del miedo y era muy probable que fallara al momento de lanzar el hechizo, de modo que levanté mi varita, aún a riesgo de ser descubierta y decidí hacerlo yo misma. Apunté desde de detrás de la armadura y susurre:

-¡Confundus!-

Al instante Filch pareció totalmente atontado, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado la cabeza con un marro. Con la vista perdida se alejó por el pasillo.

-Eso estuvo demasiado cerca…- dije en un susurro. Edward sonrió infundiéndome valor.

- ¡Vamos!- dijo él ofreciéndome su mano. Yo la tomé y echamos a correr por el pasillo con Ernie pisándonos los talones. Nos detuvimos a un par de pasos de la gárgola. Como si fuera un experto Ernie observó la pared.

-Estoy buscando el lugar mejor iluminado- nos dijo a Edward y a mi al ver que lo mirábamos confundido.-Quiero que Snape tenga una magnifica sorpresa cuando baje por la escalera de caracol mañana.- Ernie sonrió malicioso.- ¡Aquí es perfecto!-

Tome la lata que tenía en mi mochila, la agité varias veces y apreté la boquilla. La pintura salió a presión dejando firmes trazos de un rojo brillante sobre la pared:

EL EJERCITO DE DUMBLEDORE SIGUE RECLUTANDO

Sentí un intenso placer al escribir el mensaje. Mis ojos estuvieron a punto de dejar caer una lágrima de emoción, pero entonces recordé que teníamos que desaparecer de ahí. Corrimos por el pasillo en dirección de las escaleras, nos despedimos sin mucho trámite y cada quien volvió a su habitación. Entré a la sala común de Gryffindor y me senté en una de las butacas a esperar al resto como habíamos acordado.

-Fregotego - dije apuntando hacia mi mano derecha, las manchas de aerosol desaparecieron de inmediato. Busque en mi mochila el antídoto contra el VERITAS rum y lo tomé.  
Cerré mis ojos para descansar la vista, pero el cansancio me ganó y me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en mis labios.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con sueño, y en la cama de mi dormitorio, lo más seguro era que Emmett me hubiese traído hasta acá. Estaba agotada luego de mi aventura nocturna. Tenía que averiguar que efecto habían causado los grafittis y más importante aún, saber si todos habían vuelto a salvo a sus habitaciones. Me bañé de prisa pero sin demostrar demasiada ansiedad y bajé a la sala, Emmett me esperaba en una de la butacas como siempre.

- Buen día Belly-Bells!- dijo de un ánimo radiante.

- Buen día Emi- Emm- contesté gustosa y alegre.

- ¿Hubo algún contratiempo ayer?-preguntó él. Yo negué.

- Nos topamos con Filch pero yo me encargue de él…- Emmett comenzó a reír.

- Así se hace Bella!-

- ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?- pregunté algo preocupada.

- ¡Fenomenal, Neville es increible! ¡Espera a que veas lo que escribió!- mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente. La emoción me embargó por completo.

-Vamos a bajar, estoy ansiosa por saber si al resto les fue tan bien como a nosotros.-

Bajamos al comedor, debatiéndome entre las ansias por ver la pintura de Luna, Ginny, Alice y Parvati y el miedo a descubrir que algo había salido mal y que mis amigos habían sido descubiertos. Encontré un tumulto justo afuera del Gran Comedor, imite a las decenas de chicos que me rodeaban levante la vista, ahí estaba un gran letrero amarillo escrito sobre la magnificada foto de Harry:

APOYA A HARRY POTTER "EL ELEGIDO"

Quería gritar de emoción. Esto era perfecto. Oía a mi alrededor como muchos murmuraban, otros silbaban emocionados y otros sonreían satisfechos. A mis espaldas pude detectar la voz de Malfoy quejándose.

-Miserables "Sangre Sucias" y "Traidores a la Sangre". Qué se creen al escribir esas cosas? Al menos este no es tan horrendo como el que esta escrito en las mazmorras.- me gire hacia él y sonreí.

-¿Qué decía Malfoy?-pregunté altaneramente.- Qué escribieron esos "Sangre Sucias" como tu los llamas?-

- Escribieron: NI SANGRE SUCIA, NI SANGRE LIMPIA, SOLO SERES HUMANOS-yo mire sorprendida al Slytherin. Neville si que se había lucido con su mensaje.

- Que tragedia…- dije en tono burlón.  
Le di la espalda y me acerque a Emmett que estaba junto a Neville y Seamus conversando como buenos amigos. Al verme Neville sonrió.

- ¿Qué te parece Bella?- preguntó Neville.

- ¡Demasiado perfecto para ser real! ¡Los Slytherins están enojadísimos!- dije emocionada.

- Eso es porque no has visto el de los Creevey, Jasper, Cho y Michael.- dijo Seamus alegre.- Decía: MUERA VOLDEMORT!, junto al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.-

- Vaya! Todo salió perfecto!- dije emocionada.  
-Buen día señorita Swan - dijo Snape a espaldas mías con rencor en la voz.

-Señor director - dije con un tono desafiante- Si me disculpa voy a desayunar.

-Me temo que eso va a tener que esperar - dijo Snape - voy a tener que rogarle que nos acompañe a mi oficina.- mire a los chicos y asentí.

- Como ordene Señor director.- Snape comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí. Los Gryffindors que pasaban por mi lado sonreían brindándome animo. No tenia miedo a lo que me tocaba enfrentar, estaba preparada.

* * *

Holaaa! =D

Les dije que venia motivadaa!

Aqui tienen el capi nuevoo!

Gracias por comentar y deverdad que disculpen por tardarme tanto!

El proximo capi lo tengo casi listo, solo falta que se lo entregue a mi Beta y que ella le haga las corecciones necesarias :DD

Dejen su opinion!

besos y abrazos,

Debbie3!


	9. La nueva mision

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y _J.K. Rowling._ Yo solo juego con ellos y lo hago victimas de mis locuras...**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a mi beta: _Claudia_ por corregirme los capitulos! Un millon de gracias amiga!**

* * *

Seguí a Snape y salí del gran comedor detrás él. Ya me podía imaginar el regaño que iba a recibir, pero claro esta, en ningún momento le admitiría que fui yo; y mucho menos diría todo sobre el ED. Al comenzar a subir las escaleras pude ver como el resto de los Cullen bajaban junto con Ginny y Luna. Todos miraron sorprendidos la escena y Ginny corrió hacia mí.

- ¡Usted no puede hacerle nada! ¡Ella no quien lo hizo!- Snape miró a Ginny sorprendido por su osadía y sonrió burlonamente.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted que no fue?- preguntó curioso Snape. Ginny abría y cerraba la boca, pero no salía ni una palabra. Snape sonrió triunfante.- Me parece que usted también me debería acompañar Señorita Weasley.-

- Como ordene profesor.- y se posicionó junto a mi y me sonrió en apoyo. Edward se acerco a ambas y me tomó del brazo.

- ¿Señor Cullen usted también nos quiere acompañar?- miré a Edward rogando con mi mirada para que no fuera. Al ser vampiro no podía tomar el antídoto del Veritaserum, pero conociendo a Snape, él tendría otros métodos para sacarle la verdad.

- Si así lo requiere… Señor Director.-contestó desafiante Edward. Snape sonrió triunfante y continuó su camino hacia su oficina. Edward, Ginny y yo lo seguimos en silencio.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunté en susurros sabiendo que Edward me escucharía perfectamente.

- No voy a permitir que te haga daño…- contestó este acercándose a mi oído.  
- Me puedo defender sola…- dije algo exaltada y enojada. Él estaba poniendo en riesgo todo lo que habíamos logrado hasta ahora.

- ¡Silencio!- exclamó Snape girándose hacia nosotros.- No quiero escuchar ni una palabra de la boca de ustedes hasta que lleguemos a mi oficina.- Edward y yo asentimos.

Al llegar junto a la gárgola todos volvimos la mirada hacia la pinta en la pared. Lo leí con emoción. No tenía caso fingir que estaba escandalizada, eso no iba a ayudarme en nada y tampoco iba a darles el gusto. Amycus y Alecta Carrow miraban la pintura con enojo.

-¿Cómo es posible que aún no lo hayas borrado Severus? - preguntó Amycus y sus pequeños ojos parecieron lanzar chispas.

-Es un ultraje - coincidió su hermana Alecto.

-Pueden intentarlo si gustas - dijo Snape y su voz dejó entrever que no sentía mucho cariño por los hermanos Carrow. Amycus sacó su varita y la apuntó a la pinta de grandes letras rojas.

-Finite Incantatem - dijo mientras que de su varita salía una luz azul.

Nada pasó, sobre la pared aún podía leerse: "El ejército de Dumbledore sigue reclutando". Una declaración contundente, desafiante. Ginny miró a Snape que parecía imperturbable, sin duda también había intentado borrar la pinta usando magia. Lo que ni él ni los Carrow sabían es que no se trataba de un hechizo y que por lo tanto no podía ser eliminado con el encantamiento Finite. En mi interior creció una ola de orgullo. Había sido una magnífica idea usar pintura muggle, algo que ningún mortífago se esperaría. Amycus masculló una maldición, mientras seguía a Snape hacia las escaleras de caracol.

La oficina estaba como Dumbledore la había dejado, los mismos muebles, los mismos retratos de los anteriores directores, todo igual. Snape se sentó en la silla del director. Por un segundo sostuve la mirada de Snape, luego me puse a mirar los curiosos artefactos que pertenecían a Dumbledore. Sabía que no podía gastar todas mis energías en el "primer round". Luego desvié mi mirada a la reluciente vitrina que estaba ahí. Dentro de ella estaba, reluciente y hermosa, la espada de Godric Gryffindor con su empuñadura engalanada de rubíes. Me fijé que Ginny la veía fijamente. Me imagino que esa espada le traía recuerdos de cuando mi hermano la salvo.

-Supongo que están enterados del cambio en la "decoración" de las paredes del castillo - dijo Snape con sarcasmo.

-¿Se refiere a las fotografías del indeseable 1º o a las pintas que aparecieron esta mañana afuera del comedor, señor director?- pregunté sonriendo.

-Le recomiendo que no se haga la lista conmigo señorita Swan - dijo Snape poniéndose en pie de un salto. - ¿Quién ha puesto las pintas?- preguntó exaltado, mirándonos a los tres.

-No lo sé - dijo Ginny con seguridad.

-Ni yo - contesto Edward. Este miro seriamente al director, Snape tragó saliva ante la mirada de Edward. Reí disimuladamente. Snape sabía que meterse con vampiros no era buena idea.

-Dejémonos de tonterías - exclamó Alecto Carrow detrás de nosotros. -El veritaserum les ablandará la lengua.-

Snape clavó sus ojos en los míos. Lo mire con seguridad y resolución. Sentía que podía contra de ellos. Me acerque a la encorvada y horrible bruja que tenía delante, tomé la ampolleta de veritaserum y la bebí de un trago. Sonreí a Ginny infundiéndole valor y ella me imitó.

- Muy bien princesita…- dijo Alecto con voz melosa.- Ahora tu renacuajo!- dijo a Edward

-El no…- Alecto miró con una ceja levantada a Snape.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó ella desafiantemente al director.

- Obedece mis ordenes y no las cuestiones…- contestó severamente Snape.

- ¡Bien!- contestó altaneramente la bruja.- ¿Ahora, quien hizo esas malditas pintas? - gritó Alecto. Snape pareció ofendido por ver su autoridad como director rebasada.

-No lo sé.- dije confiada y sonriente.

-Ni yo - dijo Ginny.

-Yo mucho menos…- contestó Edward mirando seriamente a Snape. Alecto y Amycus parecieron sorprendidos. En cambio Snape seguía con la misma expresión imperturbable.

-Muy bien - dijo Snape - regresen a sus clases.

- ¿¡Que! ¿Los va a dejar ir así porque si?-preguntó Amycus enojado.- Ellos tuvieron que haber bebido un antídoto.-

-Un momento Severus. Podríamos llevarlos a las mazmorras, hay otros medios...- dijo una sonriente Alecto. Abrí mis ojos algo sorprendida. Usar métodos de tortura era muy bajo…

-En primer lugar profesora Carrow usted deberá dirigirse a mi como director Snape o como profesor Snape. En segundo lugar este interrogatorio ha terminado, al ministro - era lógico, al usar ese tono de voz de que no Snape no se refería a la marioneta Pius Thicknesse, sino al mismísimo Voldemort. -, no le agrada en lo mas mínimo el derramamiento de sangre limpia - Amycus iba a protestar animado por la interpelación de su hermana, Snape alzó el tono de su voz -. La señorita Weasley pertenece a una de las más antiguas familias de sangre limpia ¿Cuántas generaciones de sangre limpia pueden contar ustedes? Estoy seguro de que no pueden recordar ni la mitad de las que tienen los Weasley, los Cullen llevan generaciones, son una familia muy reconocida en Estados Unidos y los Swan tienen una larga generación de magos en Francia.- Edward frunció el ceño confundido. Esto me podía delatar… ¿qué le diría a Edward? - ¿Claro con eso?- preguntó Snape mientras que los Carrow asentían.- Hemos terminado, se pueden retirar.- dijo mirándonos. Miré a Ginny y Edward y le hice señas para salir.- Por cierto, señorita Swan, la estaré vigilando…- dijo mirándome severamente.

- Lo que usted diga profesor, que tenga un buen día.-  
Bajamos las escaleras principales sonrientes. Lo habíamos logrado. Habíamos burlado a Snape y a los Carrow.

- ¡Esto es solo el comienzo!- grité emocionada abrazando a Edward. Ginny nos miró y sonrió. Mis mejillas se tornaron rosadas y Edward sonreía triunfante.

- Si, pero ¿Saben qué es lo más que me enoja?- pregunto Ginny deteniéndose al pie de las escaleras.- Que Snape tiene algo que le pertenece a Harry.-

- ¿Como?-pregunté confundida.

-La Espada de Griffyndor le pertenece a Harry.- contestó Edward. Lo miré sorprendida. ¿Como sabia eso?- El papá de Ginny le comentó a Carlisle que Dumbledore le dejó en su testamento la espada y el antiguo Ministro de Magia no se la quiso dar a Harry porque era un importante artefacto histórico y no se la podía dar a cualquiera.-

- ¡Eso le pertenece a Harry!- exclamé furiosa.- ¡Ella lo eligió!-

- El problema es que no podemos hacer nada al respecto…- dijo Ginny con desanimo.-  
Me tengo que ir, tengo Pociones. Adiós chicos…- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose hacia el camino que la llevaría a las mazmorras.

- Tienes Transformaciones… Te acompaño.- asentí y tomamos el camino al salón.

Pudimos disfrutar de la victoria por casi tres días pues los Carrow fueron incapaces de hacer desaparecer las pintas sin importar cuantos hechizos limpiadores les lanzaran. No era que la pintura fuera de ninguna forma especial, simplemente que en su estupidez habían lanzado un conjuro protector hacia las paredes, intentando prevenir la aparición de nuevas pintas, de esta manera solo habían logrado que la pintura en aerosol siguiera en su lugar y que resultara imposible retirarla por cualquier medio mágico. En la cumbre de su desesperación decidieron hacer caso a la recomendación de Snape y enviar a Filch al pueblo muggle más cercano a conseguir un liquido para retirar la pintura.

Fue una derrota humillante, pues dos mortífagos consumados como ellos consideraban denigrante tener que recurrir a la ciencia de los muggles. Pero no tenían opción, era cuestión de tiempo para que el Señor Tenebroso decidiera visitar el castillo y por supuesto no querían averiguar cual sería su reacción al leer los desplegados. Quien pagó los platos rotos fue Filch, pues los Carrow no estaban dispuestos a reconocer su derrota, de modo que difundieron el rumor de que al ser un squib, el conserje, no había sido capaz de limpiar los muros usando magia.

Por otro lado la vigilancia nocturna se intensificó, de modo que el ED decidió que lo mejor era enviar solo un equipo por vez para hacer las pintas cambiando aleatoriamente el día, la hora y el lugar. Fue una sensata sugerencia de Luna que permitió continuar con la tradición de los desplegados pero sin arriesgar demasiado a los chicos.

La espada de Gryffindor aparecía muy a menudo en mis sueños. Luego de mucho meditarlo convoque a una reunión de los líderes del ED en los jardines del castillo un sábado a media tarde. Solo estaban invitados Neville, Ginny y Luna pues sabía que una reunión plenaria levantaría demasiadas sospechas. Decidí no involucrar a los Cullen, por lo menos, no todavía .

Los esperaba sentada a la sombra de un frondoso árbol de frente al lago, en mis manos sostenía mi libro de herbología pero no lo leía. Mi vista estaba clavada en la nada mientras dejaba mi mente divagar libremente, tratando por todos los medios de no recordar los buenos momentos que viví aquí junto a Cedric. Trataba de no recordar su cara, sus ojos, sus manos, pero el lugar no me lo permitía, pensaba particularmente en aquellas tardes que pasábamos a la sombra de este mismo árbol. En ese entonces, todo se reducía, a risas y largas charlas.

Por el sendero distinguí la alta figura de Neville, el pelirrojo cabello de Ginny y el rubio cabello de Luna mientras se aproximaban a donde me encontraba. Suspiré profundo y arreglé mi desordenado cabello con un gesto casual. Cuanto extrañaba mi suaves ondas color fuego. Recibí a mis amigos con una amplia sonrisa, luego todos se sentaron y sacaron sus libros de herbología. Era bien sabido que Neville tenía un talento natural para la materia de tal manera que, en caso de recibir visitas no esperadas, podríamos decir que Longbottom nos estaba ayudando a estudiar.

-La pinta de anoche ha quedado genial Neville - dijo Ginny para iniciar la conversación.

-Si ha sido muy graciosa, aunque no sé si los Carrow la han entendido - dijo Luna.

-Gracias - respondió Neville incapaz de ocultar su orgullo.

Y es que el colegio se había despertado esa mañana con una nueva pinta en uno de los corredores del 7º piso que rezaba: "AQUÍ ESTUVO TOM RIDD... KULUS".

-Las pintas han sido una gran idea hasta hora ¿No creen? - preguntó Ginny.

-Si, es verdad, creo que a Snape y a los Carrow está apunto de darles un ataque de apoplejía tratando de descubrir quien las ha estado realizando, me compadezco de ellos, pobrecitos - dijo Luna.

Ginny y Neville se miraron un poco sorprendidos por esa inesperada muestra de compasión hacia los sirvientes de Voldemort, pero así era Luna.

-En todo caso, - dije con seguridad - creo que debemos dar un paso más allá. - respiré hondo antes de seguir -. Creo que debemos recuperar la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

-¿Disculpa? - dijo Neville con los ojos como plato mientras digería las palabras que acababa de decir.

-Eso si que sería divertido, - dijo Luna - me gusta la idea.

-¿Estás hablando de robar la espada? - preguntó Neville nervioso - No me mal entiendas, sabes que estoy contigo en esto, pero ¿Robar la espada, de la oficina de Snape?-

-Yo no dije "robar", dije "recuperar", la espada pertenece a Harry. Dumbledore se la dejó en su testamento. Solo que el Ministerio no quiso entregársela.- hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras los tres chicos asimilaban algunas de las implicaciones de semejante reto.-No crean que no he considerado los peligros - dije tratando de infundirles seguridad - Pero siento que es nuestro deber y por otro lado no creo que sea tan difícil. No está precisamente escondiéndola…-

-Tienes razón, la tiene en exhibición, como si fuera un trofeo. - dijo Neville algo más seguro. Noté un ligero brillo en la mirada de mi amigo. Definitivamente estaba cambiando, a cada nueva aventura podía distinguir menos a ese Neville tímido y asustadizo, el nuevo me gusta más.

-De acuerdo, - dijo Ginny - supongamos que podemos entrar y recuperarla. ¿Luego qué?, ¿Cómo la sacamos del castillo? Es decir, ¿No la vamos a poner sobre la chimenea de la sala común, verdad?- sonreí divertida, pero Ginny tenía razón, había que pensar en algo para sacarla de Hogwarts.

-Una vez que esté en nuestro poder podríamos llevarla con Hagrid - dijo Luna atrayendo mi atención -, se la atamos a un thestral y le decimos que se la entregue a los padres de Ginny en la Madriguera. Son criaturas muy amables e inteligentes, ¿sabes?, solo que la gente no los comprende.

-Eso es genial Luna - dijo Ginny.

-Estoy de acuerdo - coincidió Neville - será una victoria más del Ejército de Dumbledore - y levantó la mano derecha como si festejara un gol en el quidditch.

Todas nosotras sonreímos, realizar las pintas nocturnas con tanto éxito estaba impulsando un cambio muy positivo en el carácter de Neville.

-Solo falta pensar como sacaremos a Snape de la oficina - dije con un dejo de preocupación.

-Yo me encargaré de Snape - dijo Neville con soltura, todas lo miramos sorprendidas.- ¿Qué? Ya es hora que enfrente mis miedos.-

Continuamos sentados en la suave hierva un rato más hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse, luego regresamos al castillo para compartir la cena, nuevamente dispuestos a cumplir con nuestras asignaciones.

* * *

Holaaa! =D

Que les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado! :))

Gracias por los comentarios!

besos,

Debbie


	10. La espada de Griffyndor

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y _J.K. Rowling._ Yo solo juego con ellos y lo hago victimas de mis locuras...**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a mi beta: _Claudia_ por corregirme los capitulos! Un millon de gracias amiga!**

* * *

Dos días después de habernos reunido, el momento de la verdad había llegado. Neville nos dijo a Luna, Ginny y a mi que estuviéramos atentas porque iba a "sacar" a Snape de su oficina para darnos oportunidad de entrar y robar la espada.

Me sentía nerviosa, pero emocionada. No podía esperar a ver la cara de Snape cuando se diera cuenta de que la espada no estaba. Sin duda mandaría a registrar el castillo de pies a cabeza. Pero para cuando lo hiciera, la espada estaría volando con destino a la Madriguera a lomos de una hembra thestral llamada Nut que Luna había seleccionado de entre la manada por ser la más dócil y entendida.

Me bañé y bajé a desayunar sola. Le dije a Emmett que se adelantara. No le había dicho nada de mi plan de robar la espada a los Cullen, no quería involucrarlos. Desde que Edward, Ginny y yo habíamos tenido nuestro pequeño encuentro en la oficina de Snape con los hermanos Carrow, y habíamos salido victoriosos, los Carrow nos hacían la vida imposible, en especial a Edward que fue el que se salvo de tomar el Veritaserum. Edward era paciente pero lo conocía y su paciencia tenía limites.  
Estaba demasiado nerviosa para probar bocado así que solo tomé zumo de calabaza y me dirigí a clases. El día transcurrió con normalidad y hacia la hora del crepúsculo no parecía que nada fuera de lo común fuera a suceder. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban de camino al Gran Comedor cuando un fuerte estruendo llegó a través del piso. Estaba recostada en mi cama. No tenía apetito, pero al sentir el estruendo me puse de pie, tomé mi varita y salí del dormitorio de chicas a toda velocidad. Era lo que había estado esperando.

La planta baja era como un hoyo negro donde resultaba imposible ver algo. Neville había echo estallar una carga masiva de polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea justo afuera del Gran Comedor. Todo lo que se escuchaban eran gritos, mientras alumnos y profesores traban de encontrar una salida chocando unos con otros o golpeándose contra las mesas y las paredes. Para colmo era la hora de la cena y el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, de tal manera que el caos que se generó fue enorme. Los profesores más sensatos, como McGonagall y Flitwick, pedían a los alumnos que se quedaran en sus lugares y que mantuvieran la calma, en cambio los Carrow solo contribuían al caos, dando instrucciones contradictorias y profiriendo insultos y amenazas. La situación solo se tranquilizó un poco cuando el director Snape lanzó un conjuro Lumus Solem, creando una magnífica imitación de la luz solar. Ese era el momento indicado, me separé de la multitud y corrí en dirección a la oficina del director. Al mismo tiempo Ginny corría a todo lo que sus piernas daban detrás de mi. Unos pasos mas atrás podía escuchar las pisadas de Luna y de Seamus. En pocos minutos había llegado a la gárgola del segundo piso.

-Impluvium - dije con plena seguridad, conocía la nueva contraseña porque la había escuchado de labios del propio Snape el día del interrogatorio.  
La gárgola nos dio acceso y de inmediato comenzamos a subir de a dos los escalones de la escalera de caracol. Con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho, debido al esfuerzo y a la emoción, me encontré de pronto en la oficina circular del director. Ahí en el fondo estaba la vitrina debajo de la pintura vacía de Albus Dumbledore.

Con tres firmes pasos llegué hasta la vitrina y pude contemplar la antigua espada con su hoja labrada y su empuñadura adornada por rubíes. Luna y Seamus con sus varitas en alto apuntaban a la puerta, listos para repeler cualquier ataque. Ginny por su lado apuntó su varita a la vitrina de cristal y dijo:

-¡Diffindo!-

Inmediatamente la cubierta de cristal de la vitrina se partió en dos, había sido un corte perfecto. Empujé una de las dos partes, pero la otra resbaló y cayó ruidosamente dentro de la vitrina, en ese momento Phineas Nigellus, que había estado dormitando plácidamente en su propio retrato, despertó y comenzó a gritar:

-¡Ladrones, Ladrones!-

Nuestro tiempo se había agotado. Metí la mano en la vitrina y saque la espada con violencia, ahogue un grito de dolor mientras los afilados vidrios cortaban mi piel. Rápidamente envolví la espada en un lienzo de lana y salí a toda prisa de la habitación con Luna, Ginny y Seamus pisándome los talones.

Estaba segura de que Phineas Nigellus nos había visto claramente, pero yo solo pensaba en el Bosque Prohibido. No importaba lo que pasara después, si lograba sacar la espada de Hogwarts con gusto aceptaría la pena que Snape decidiera imponerme. Aceptaría hasta la maldición cuciatus si con ello conseguía que Harry recuperara la espada. En ese momento mi mundo se detuvo, en la mitad de la escalera estaba Snape apuntándome con su varita, a sus espaldas Amycus sujetaba a Neville como si estuviera haciéndole una llave de candado.

-¡Alto! - gritó Severus.

Sentí un terrible sentimiento de fracaso, coraje y humillación. Había estado tan cerca y sin embargo no lo había conseguido. Por un segundo me quedé pasmada abrazando con todas mis fuerzas el paño que envolvía la espada este estaba manchado con una gran mancha escarlata creada por mi propia sangre. Luchar sería una tontería pues pondría en peligro la vida de Luna, Ginny, Seamus y Neville que se retorcía con todas sus fuerzas tratando de librarse de Amycus. Snape estiró su mano y me arrebató la espada con fuerza, luego dio instrucciones a Amycus para que buscara a McGonagall y a la señora Pomfrey.

La señora Pomfrey me llevó a la enfermería y me aplicó esencia de dítctamo sobre las heridas de la mano y estas comenzaron a sanar. No me preocupaba el castigo que Snape nos tenía preparado. Con el hecho de saber que Snape había recuperado la espada y que luego la había enviado fuera de nuestro alcance a Gringotts era castigo suficiente. Comencé a sollozar de rabia, coraje e impotencia. Sentía como los goterones resbalaban de mis ojos cafés salpicando mi adolorida mano cubierta de vendajes.

Varias horas después, de pie en la oficina del director, me estaba esforzando por mantenerme controlada, más que nada por dar fuerza a mis compañeros. Aunque debía admitir que estaba atemorizada por lo que vendría. Como mínimo me imaginaba la maldición cruciatus y todo había sido mi culpa. ¿Cómo había podido poner todas mis esperanzas en un plan tan infantil y arrastrar a mis amigos conmigo? Por fortuna Neville se mostraba resuelto, no temblaba ni sudaba como solía pasarle en aquellas ocasiones. Mantenía la vista al frente y su cara tenía una expresión decidida, firme. Seamus se lo estaba tomando mucho peor, para empezar era mestizo, su madre era muggle, de tal manera que era él que más peligro corría de los cuatro. Ginny lucía tranquila, se veía segura, sin temor en sus ojos. Finalmente Luna parecía tan tranquila que bien podría estar en Hogsmade o en el Gran Comedor.

Unos segundos después entró Snape, se sentó en la silla del director y nos observó con su gélida mirada. Se detuvo unos segundos en Neville que para su sorpresa no rehuyó mirarle a los ojos como solía hacer. Snape quedó sorprendido al no ver temor en los ojos de Neville.

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene idea de la gravedad de su situación? - dijo Snape al fin. Todos guardamos silencio.-No sé que es lo que se proponían hacer robando un artefacto mágico tan antiguo, pero lo que si puedo decirles es que no van a quedar impunes.-

-Basta de charla - dijo Alecto Carrow desde la puerta de acceso a la oficina -. Llevémoslos a las mazmorras. Estoy cien por ciento segura de que son los mismos que han estado poniendo las pintas.

Miré con odio a la mujer, ella tenía un dejo de deleite ante la idea de torturarnos. De alguna forma pensé en Harry, Ron y Hermione, en los peligros que deberían estar enfrentando y en los que aún les faltaban por enfrentar. Solo bastó un segundo para que el valor regresara a mi. Respiré hondo y me paré más firme que antes y clavé mis ojos en el rostro de Snape.

-Lamento informarle que eso no es posible profesora Carrow - dijo Snape para sorpresa de todos. - Aunque creáme que simpatizo totalmente con su enojo. Pero como ya le he dicho tenemos órdenes de preservar al máximo la integridad de los alumnos de este colegio.- Amycus gruñó enojado.

-Si lo recuerdo, señor director - dijo Alecto - Pero también recuerdo que esas instrucciones hablaban específicamente de los sangre limpia y este jovencito- dijo la mujer señalando a Seamus.- no cae en esa clasificación.- Alecto se acercó justo detrás de Seamus. El muchacho se puso blanco y su rostro se veía desencajado parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

No podía permitirlo, tenía que hacer algo, pensé en mi hermano y en lo que él habría hecho en un momento como este. De seguro no habría permitido que uno de sus amigos fuera torturado impunemente. Estaba empezando a considerar la idea de decir que le había lanzado una maldición imperius a Seamus pero justo cuando iba a hablar la profesora McGonagall entró a la oficina hecha una tromba.

-Minerva que bueno que decidiste acompañarnos - dijo Snape, noté un ligerísimo cambio en su tono de voz.

-Severus debo protestar, sabes que los métodos disciplinarios de esta escuela han sido modernizados...- dijo la profesora mirando seriamente a los hermanos Carrow.

-Los métodos disciplinarios serán los que el director designe - dijo Alecto con gusto, imaginé que ella estaba pensando distintos modos de torturar a Seamus.

-Exactamente - dijo Snape - por lo mismo he decidido que la señorita Swan, la señorita Weasley, el señor Longbottom, la señorita Lovegood y el señor Finnigan cumplan un mes de trabajos extra en el Bosque Prohibido. Te ocuparás de que estas instrucciones sean cumplidas Minerva. ¿Le informarías al profesor Flitwick?

Por un minuto nadie pareció haber entendido realmente lo que había sucedido. McGonagall estaba tan sorprendida que solo asintió con la cabeza, los Carrow lucían consternados.

-Señor director esto no puede ser - dijo Amycus sujetando el brazo de su hermana para evitar que cometiera una tontería - estos chicos merecen una pena mucho más severa, el ministro se enterará...

-Por supuesto que el ministro se enterará… - dijo Snape y su voz sonaba como si estuviera perdiendo la paciencia - yo mismo se lo informaré. Le recuerdo que fui nombrado director por el ministro en persona, lo que significa que confía plenamente en mi criterio. Por supuesto que se les impondrá una pena severa. Yo mismo hablaré con el guardabosques para que no tenga consideración con esta banda de delincuentes y les asigne las tareas más duras posibles.-

Los Carrow enmudecieron de indignación, así que McGonagall nos hizo señas para que saliéramos antes de que Snape cambiara de opinión.

-Vamos jóvenes - dijo McGonagall acarreando a los chicos en dirección a la puerta.

-Solo una cosa más Minerva - dijo Snape - a partir de hoy la señorita Weasley y la señorita Swan tienen prohibida las salidas a Hogsmade.- Ginny y yo asentimos y nos giramos para salir de ahí.- Señorita Swan, le voy a pedir que se quede unos minutos.-  
- Severus…- comenzó a hablar la profesora pero Snape levanto su mano interrumpiéndola.

- Solo serán unos minutos Minerva, si gustas puedes esperarla afuera…-

- No hace falta profesora…- dije con seguridad, ella me miró temerosa y asintió.

Todos salieron y nos dejaron a mi y al profesor Snape. Podía sentir como su mirada me transmitía todo su enojo.

-Te voy a pedir que por favor tomes tu apariencia normal Isabella.- asentí y me transformé en Isabella Potter.

- ¿Contento?- pregunté sentándome molesta en una de las butacas.

- ¿A qué juegas Isabella?- preguntó Snape mirándome furioso.

- No juego a nada, solo quiero que haya justicia, eso es todo…-

- ¿Justicia? Estas poniendo en riesgo tu vida y la de tus compañeros… Ya van dos veces que te he salvado el pellejo, no va a haber una tercera, te lo advierto.-

- No necesito tu protección, eres un traidor, si confié en ti fue porque eras el único que me podía ayudar a entrar aquí y pasar desapercibida… Hazme el favor de dejarme en paz. No necesito que me salves de los Carrow. Tengo 19 años y suficiente experiencia como para defenderme de dos mortifagos tan cerrados de mente como ellos. Voy a seguir con la revuelta y tu queridísimo amo no nos va a detener, por lo tanto espero que tú tampoco. - Snape me miró sorprendido por las palabras que había dicho.

- Se me olvidaba que tienes el genio de tu madre…-

- ¿A alguien tenía que salir, no crees? Si me disculpa, me gustaría irme de aquí…- me transformé nuevamente en Isabella Swan y me levanté de la butaca.

- Solo quiero decirte algo Isabella…- mire impaciente al director.- No todo lo que se ves es lo que parece… Recuerda esas palabras, algún día, las entenderás a la perfección…-

- Algún día, tal vez, pero lo que veo ahora me demuestra que usted es un traidor y eso es lo que cuenta en estos momentos… Que tenga una Buena noche profesor…- le di la espalda al hombre, podía sentir sus ojos sobre mi espalda siguiéndome hasta la salida. Tenía que cuidar mis pasos de ahora en adelante, los Carrow nos van a tener los ojos encima, aunque eso no sería impedimento para que no continuáramos con la revuelta…

* * *

Holaaa! =D

Que les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado! :))

Gracias por los comentarios!

besos,

Debbie


	11. Punto final

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y _J.K. Rowling._ Yo solo juego con ellos y lo hago victimas de mis locuras...**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a mi beta: _Claudia_ por corregirme los capitulos! Un millon de gracias amiga!**

* * *

Luego del fallido intento de recuperar la espada de Gryffindor, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus y yo tuvimos que afrontar las consecuencias de nuestro fracaso con resignación. Desde luego que Hagrid no se tomó muy en serio la "recomendación" de Snape sobre los trabajos especiales que tenía que asignarnos. La misma situación de Hagrid como guardián de los terrenos comenzaba a ser sumamente comprometida y todos sabíamos que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que fuera destituido y tal vez incluso enviado a Azkaban. Así que como un acto final de lealtad hacia Dumbledore decidió ocuparse de que los restantes elementos de su ejército no fueran castigados por haber intentado hacer cumplir su última voluntad: que Harry Potter tuviera la espada de Gryffindor.

Así que lo que supuestamente debió haber sido un cruel castigo (así se manejó dentro del Colegio), cumpliendo peligrosísimos trabajos en el Bosque Prohibido, en realidad se convirtió en una serie de agradables excursiones durante las cuales pudimos ver algunos unicornios nacer, aprender más sobre los hábitos de los threstals y comprobar el estado de salud de algunos de los más amistosos miembros de la población de centauros.

Una de las tardes al volver de la profundidad del bosque, donde Hagrid nos había llevado a conocer una encantadora villa de hadas, nos encontramos con que los padres de Ginny estaban esperando afuera de la casa del guardabosques, acompañados por la profesora McGonagall. Ginny tragó hondo al verlos, ella sabía que estaba en problemas, al ver la dura expresión en el rostro de la señora Weasley, una expresión que asustaba a cualquiera.

-Bien - dijo Hagrid visiblemente nervioso y dirigiéndose a Nev, Luna, Seamus y a mi. - Eso es todo por hoy, Luna, Seamus, Isabella y Neville pueden volver al castillo, sin meterse en problemas. ¿De acuerdo?

Luna miró a Ginny con un gesto que expresaba su más sincera solidaridad. Neville le dio un emotivo apretón en la mano y ambos, con Seamus, se alejaron con dirección al castillo. Yo miré algo preocupada a mi amiga, ella me sonrió dejándome saber que estaría bien. Giré y seguí detrás de Neville y Seamus. Me retrasé un poco, Neville y Seamus siguieron su camino, pero yo me detuve.

La profesora McGonagall dejó entrar a los padres de Ginny a la casa de Hagrid y él se dirigió al bosque. No podía dejar que Ginny recibiera una reprimenda por mi culpa. Bajé con cuidado de no caerme por el sendero que dirigía a la casa del semi-gigante. Me encaminé hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, que para mi buena suerte Hagrid la había dejado abierta. Entre sin hacer ruido y me dirigí hasta la sala. La atmósfera era gélida, pero no por el clima de noviembre sino por la dura mirada con la que Molly observaba a su hija. Los gritos de la señora Weasley me asustaron. Me escondí detrás del muro. No podía permitir que Ginny recibiera toda la culpa.

-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley! - dijo con tanta furia que hasta su esposo y la profesora McGonagall se sobresaltaron - ¿¡Cómo pudiste ser tan imprudente! ¿Acaso no pasó por tu mente la idea de que podrían haberte hecho daño de verdad? ¿Eres tan inconsciente como para no darte cuenta de que tu travesura pudo haber afectado no solo a ti sino la seguridad de los otros chicos? ¿Piensas que no tenemos suficientes cosas de que preocuparnos, con tu padre siendo vigilado en el Ministerio y con Ron metido en quien sabe que secreta misión con Harry y Hermione?-

McGonagall asentía apoyando plenamente a la señora Weasley. El señor Weasley sujetó tiernamente la mano de su esposa y tomó la palabra.

-Ginny, tú sabes cuánto te amamos, pero en verdad estamos preocupados por esta nueva tendencia tuya a meterte en problemas. Primero fue tu afición por el quidditch, luego tu relación con Harry... - Ginny trató de protestar - no, escúchame bien señorita, no me mal entiendas sabes que queremos a Harry como si fuera un hijo, pero también sabes que la infancia y la juventud de Harry no han sido precisamente normales. Por desgracia al pobre chico le ha tocado llevar una carga demasiado pesada sobre sus hombros. Y ahora, encima de todo esto, vas y provocas a Snape.

-Tu padre tiene razón Ginny - dijo Molly un poco más tranquila. – Tú sabes cuanto queremos a Harry y en otras circunstancias estaríamos más que felices de que un día, tú y él... bueno de que formalmente se integrara a la familia. Pero debes dejar que Harry cumpla con su destino, y no lo ayudas poniendo en peligro tu persona.- la respiración de Ginny se volvió entrecortada, la chica parecía que iba a explotar. Tenía que intervenir antes de que mi amiga dijera cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría.

-Ginny no tiene la culpa de lo que ha ocurrido…- dije saliendo de mi escondite. Los señores Weasley y la profesora McGonagall se sorprendieron al verme.

- ¡Señorita Swan! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué esta espiando conversaciones ajenas? Rubeus te envió al castillo junto a tus compañeros -

- Lo sé profesora, es solo que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, sabiendo que Ginny sería regañada por algo que no fue idea suya, sino mía.- los señores Weasley se miraron confundidos.

- El hecho de que estuvieras presente en el robo no significa que fuera tu idea…- dijo la profesora McGonagall mirándome severamente. - Además, tú llegaste hace unos meses, no puedes ser la líder de este movimiento revolucionario…-

- No todo lo que se ve, es lo que parece…- dije repitiendo las palabras que el profesor Snape me había dicho hace unas noches atrás. Cerré mis ojos, puede sentir como mi don transformaba mi físico, sentí un ligero cosquilleo de mi cráneo, señal de que mi cabello estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamó la profesora sorprendida.- Isabella…-

-¿Me extrañó profesora?- pregunte sonriéndole.

- Isabella Marie Potter Evans!- gritó la señora Weasley.- Te desapareces por segunda ocasión, sin decir a donde vas, te apareces con la apariencia de otra chica en Hogwarts, un lugar que esta siendo vigilado por mortífagos y para acabar de completar, estas arrastrando a mi hija y a sus compañeros en actos revolucionarios en contra de "El que no debe ser nombrado." Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar jovencita.-

- Lo sé señora Weasley, pero entiéndame, quiero ayudar a mi hermano. Quiero que Hogwarts este preparado para cuando el momento llegue y pueda defenderse.- la señora Weasley iba a replicar pero Ginny intervino antes de que pudiera hablar.

-Nosotros no deseábamos causarles ningún inconveniente, lo juro - dijo Ginny con voz dulce pero firme - pero tampoco podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos.-

-Ginny... - trató de decir su madre.

-Señora Weasley - dije interrumpiéndola - escúchenme por favor, todos ustedes estuvieron en la Orden del Fénix la primera vez que Quien Ustedes Saben trató de hacerse con el poder- miré a la profesora McGonagall, quien me miraba atentamente - y lucharon contra él por la libertad de todos los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña. ¿Cómo pueden pedirme ahora que me haga a un lado si saben bien que lo único que el mal necesita para triunfar es que las personas buenas no hagan nada? ¿Es eso lo que quieren? - mi voz sonaba resuelta y se había ganado la atención de todos-. Ahora es nuestro tiempo. Harry, Ron y Hermione están allá afuera solos peleando contra él, lo menos que podemos hacer nosotros, sus amigos y familiares, es apoyarlos por todos los medios a nuestro alcance.-

-Pero son solo niños... - trató de argumentar Molly con los ojos llorosos.

-No mamá, somos jóvenes, como ustedes una vez lo fueron. ¿Acaso te olvidaste de tus hermanos, de Gideon y Fabian? ¿Se te ha olvidado por qué murieron? - la voz de Ginny se quebró al hablar de los dos hermanos menores de su madre a quienes no llegó a conocer. En contra de su costumbre Molly se quedó callada escuchando las palabras de su hija, mientras unas finas lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos. Ron nos había contado hace unos años atrás la forma en que sus tíos habían caído como héroes luchando en contra de 5 mortífagos, algo que conmovió a todos.

-No somos tontos señora Weasley - dije aprovechando el silencio incomodo que se había formado. - Sé que cometí un error, pero mi error fue no haber elaborado un mejor plan. Ustedes estaban ahí, saben que la espada pertenece a Harry. Dumbledore se la dejó en su testamento ¿Usted cree profesora McGonagall que alguna vez Albus Dumbledore hizo algo sin pensarlo bien? - dije mirando a McGonagall - ¿Acaso no es evidente que si le dejó a Harry un objeto tan importante como la espada de Gryffindor es porque sabía que iba a necesitarla en algún momento de su misión? Deben entender que no podíamos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados. Si Neville, Luna y los demás chicos decidieron ayudarme es porque saben tan bien como yo que no podemos permitir que los seguidores de Quien Ustedes Saben se salgan con la suya.

-Y sobre Harry - dijo Ginny lanzando una furtiva mirada a la profesora McGonagall - Se que aún no soy mayor de edad, pero pronto lo seré, de modo que lo que pase entre Harry y yo solo nos concierne a nosotros. Lo que siento por él - las mejillas de mi amiga se ruborizaron - no tiene nada que ver con que sea el mejor amigo de Ron ni con que tú lo veas como otro hijo mamá, mucho menos con que sea "el Elegido." Así como tú sabías que papá y tú estaban hechos el uno para el otro, así siento que Harry y yo estamos hechos él uno para el otro. Y si un día vuelve… - su voz se quebró - mejor dicho, cuando vuelva, solo él y yo podremos decidir que futuro deseamos tener.- sonreí al escuchar las palabras de Ginny. Harry había hecho una maravillosa elección, Ginny había nacido para él.

Ni Arthur ni Molly ni la profesora McGonagall encontraron argumentos para refutar lo dicho por nosotras. Los señores Weasley se sintieron profundamente orgullosos de su hija. Sin duda seguían preocupados por su seguridad pero también se daban cuenta de que ya no era esa niña tímida e insegura de antaño, sino una joven bruja con mucho valor y con un gran sentido del deber y del verdadero significado del amor. La profesora McGonagall expreso su respeto por nosotras, y el orgullo de que formáramos parte de su casa.

Al final acordaron que Ginny se quedaría en la escuela solo si prometía no poner en riesgo su integridad física. Mientras que por otro lado sus padres y la profesora McGonagall se comprometían a respetar el deseo de nosotras de apoyar la causa de Harry. Le pedí a la profesora que mantuviera en secreto mi identidad y le exigí que usara la oclumancia en todo momento, poniendo como excusa el hecho de que Snape era un buen lector de mentes. Luego de algunos minutos, me transformé nuevamente en Isabella Swan y todos salimos de la casa de Hagrid, los señores Weasley con destino a la Madriguera y Ginny, la profesora McGonagall y yo de vuelta al castillo.

Pasaron varios días luego de la charla con la profesora McGonagall y los señores Weasley. Al despertarnos esta mañana nos encontramos con la grata sorpresa que había nevado. Al ser un domingo todos pudimos disfrutar de la primera Nevada del invierno. Todos vestían con bufandas, guantes y sombreros para protegerse del frio inmenso que hacía afuera. Este frío no se comparaba con el de Forks, pero era bastante parecido. Aunque este fuera peor, yo lo podía aguantar. Estos días habían sido algo tristes para mi ya que me traían muchos recuerdos de mi pasado. Unos alegres y otros no tan gratos. Últimamente me la pasaba sola, el momento revolucionario había tenido una pausa temporal hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad y los Carrow se tranquilizaran y no estuvieran constantemente verificando que todos estuviéramos en nuestras camas a la hora correspondiente.

Otra razón por la que me la pasaba sola era por una fuerte discusión que tuve con Edward hace apenas 2 días. Los únicos que me dirigían la palabra eran Alice y Emmett, pero no es como antes. Estoy tan arrepentida de todo lo que hable, pero era necesario para que él entendiera que lo de nosotros no tenía futuro. Al recordar ese acontecimiento dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro…

Edward me miró seriamente desde su posición, era realmente intimidante mirar a un vampiro enojado. Se había enterado de lo ocurrido con la espada de Gryffindor, pero no había tenido oportunidad de enfrentarme. La verdad era que trataba de desaparecerme por los innumerables pasillo del castillo para que no me encontrara. Pero a la larga me encontró en una de mis salidas en las que el insomnio me obligaba hacer algo con mi patética vida.

- ¡Esto es increíble Bella! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- miré furiosa a Edward y respiré hondo.

- ¡Lo hice porque eso es lo que hace el ED!- dije furiosa acercándome a él.

- ¿Robar cosas que no le pertenecen? ¿Hacer pintas en paredes? Me disculpas Bella, pero me suena más a unos delincuentes que a un movimiento que ayuda a Harry.-

- Tú no entiendes nada Edward…- el trató de tomarme del brazo, pero aleje su mano de mi.- Ni se te ocurra Edward. Tú no sabes lo que estos estudiantes han tenido que pasar, ni siquiera sabes el nivel de temor que sienten.-

- ¡Por si se te olvida, puedo leer mentes Bella! Tengo un clara idea de lo que sienten. En estos momentos están temerosos porque desde que pusieron las pintas los Carrow ponen castigos más fuertes… tú te has salvado no se como, pero otros no han corrido con la misma suerte.- miré confundida a Edward.- Claro, que vas a saber tú si andas con tu estúpida idea de robar espadas en la oficina del director y crear nuevos mensajes para las paredes.-

- ¿De qué diablos hablas?- pregunté enojada.

- Dylan Copper, un estudiante de tercer año de Ravenclaw, fue encontrado haciendo mensajes en las paredes del baño del Segundo piso a plena luz del día. Amycus Carrow fue quien lo encontró y creyó que el chico era el culpable de las otras pintas. como el pobre niño no era hijo de magos no fue llevado frente al director, Amycus decidió tomar la "justicia" en sus manos y torturó al pobre niño hasta dejarlo inconsciente… Él lleva 3 días en la enfermería y aún no ha despertado. ¿Qué opinas sobre eso?- mis ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos y correr libres por mis mejillas. ¿Cómo era posible que nosotros causáramos eso? Nosotros solo queríamos ayudar, no empeorar su calidad de vida. La dura expresión de Edward se transformó en una suave y cálida, en el momento en que vio las primeras lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas.

-Nosotros no queríamos que esto ocurriera…- dije entre sollozos. Edward me rodeó con sus fríos brazos y me besó en la cabeza.

- Yo sé que esa no era tu intención… ni la de los demás chicos, pero tienen que ver las consecuencias de sus actos.- Edward tomó mi rostro con sus manos tan frías como la nieve y secó las lagrimas que aun quedaban en mis mejillas.- ¿Por qué no te sales de todo esto y dejas a Ginny y Neville a cargo?… Así vas a estar segura y libre del peligro.- miré atónita a Edward. ¿Acaso me creía tonta?

- No! Yo quiero seguir con esto, Edward no podemos dejar que el mal triunfe…-

-No estoy diciendo que el ED tiene que detenerse ni nada por el estilo, solo digo que tú debes salir de todo esto…- levanté la mano para no dejarlo terminar.

- ¡Claro! Te preocupas por mí… aquí hay cientos de chicos que necesitan tener la esperanza de que esto va a mejorar y tú vienes y te preocupas porque yo puedo salir herida… ¿Es que no entiendes? Esto no lo hago por mí, esto lo hago por ellos, si participo es porque quiero luchar en contra de Riddle…-

- ¡Isabella esta guerra no tiene nada que ver contigo!- gritó Edward algo desesperado. Él no sabia lo equivocado que estaba al decir eso…- El Lord ese no te ha hecho nada a ti… no entiendo cual es tu insistencia en luchar en contra de él…-

- ¡Te repito, tú no entiendes nada Edward. De hecho Tom Riddle si me ha hecho algo, me ha quitado las cosas que más he querido en esta vida!- mis ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas. Edward enarcó una ceja confundido.

- ¿De que rayos hablas Bella? Según lo que todos saben eres una estudiante de Francia, con padres franceses, cosa que no me cuadra porque Renee y Charlie son de origen americano… tú escondes muchas cosas Isabella. Muchos secretos, todos ellos los hemos ido decifrando desde que descubrimos este mundo… ¿Qué diablos es lo que te ha hecho Riddle… ¿Se metió con algún familiar tuyo? ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?- preguntó Edward algo molesto. Si el tan solo supiera la mitad de lo que ha sido mi vida tal vez no estaría reprochándome el porqué de mi actitud. Sentía la ira crecer dentro de mi.- ¿Qué le ocurre a tu cabello?- preguntó confundido.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?- pregunté furiosa. Él tomó un mechón de mi pelo, este en vez de estar marrón estaba rojo como el fuego. Respire hondo tratando de controlar mi "don" especial si así se puede llamar.- ¿Esto? No es nada.- dije mientras respiraba disimuladamente.

- ¿Ves lo que digo? Tienes muchos secretos Bella, ya no se ni quien eres…- bufé enojada.

- ¿Qué te pasa Edward? ¿Ya no te gusto como antes? Te enoja que la frágil Isabella se haya ido? Lamento decirte que tú y tu familia fueron los culpables de mi cambio. Esto es un instinto de supervivencia. Me hice más fuerte y más independiente desde el momento en que tú y tu familia me abandonaron. ¿Qué esperabas encontrar? Una estúpida mosquita muerta que te esperaría con los brazos abiertos? Te equivocas Edward, la Isabella que se dejaba llevar por lo que tu dijeras se marchó y dejó en su lugar a esta. Si no te gusta tienes un serio problema.- Edward me miraba atónito.

- Mis sentimientos hacia ti no cambiaran nunca Bella… es solo que estas diferente y me cuesta aceptar el cambio… Eso es todo.-

-¿Claro, y yo me tengo que amoldar a lo que tú quieras? Ni lo sueñes Edward, ya me cansé. Acepté ser tu amiga, pero veo que esto no va a funcionar. Aún tienes la esperanza de que tú y yo podamos ser algo. Lo mejor será que te alejes de mi… como tu dices, ya ni me reconoces, ya ni sabes quien soy, pues hazte de la idea de todo será como dijiste en el bosque.-

- Bella…-

- No Edward, esto se acabo.- me giré y comencé a bajar las escaleras. Me detuve y regrese dos escalones para ver a Edward que continuaba en su misma posición, parado en el mismo lugar, atónito.- Sera como si nunca hubieses existido…-

Ahora que pensaba en el peso de esas palabras veía el gran error que había cometido. Edward había obedecido mis ordenes al pie de la letra. Nosotros solo coincidíamos en las clases de Pociones y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. En esos momentos no me dirigía ni la palabra ni me miraba.  
Estaba tan arrepentida, pero eso en parte era lo mejor porque era lo que tenía que hacer para que Edward se olvide de Isabella Swan. El problema no era que él se olvidara de Isabella Swan, era que Isabella Potter tendría que aceptar tarde o temprano que tenía que olvidarse de Edward Cullen para siempre.

* * *

Holaaa! =D

Que les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado! :))

Gracias por los comentarios!

besos,

Debbie


	12. Noticias sobre el Trio Dorado

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y _J.K. Rowling._ Yo solo juego con ellos y lo hago victimas de mis locuras...**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a mi beta: _Claudia_ por corregirme los capitulos! Un millon de gracias amiga!**

* * *

Estaba recostada sobre mi cama, en el dormitorio de chicas de la sala común de Gryffindor, totalmente despierta. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar. Era mitad de la noche y a mi alrededor solo se escuchaban las profundas respiraciones de mis compañeras, que dormían plácidamente. Yo en cambio me sentía invadida por una intensa ansiedad que me estaba ocasionando un horrible insomnio.

Noviembre había terminado finalmente, era principio de diciembre y el frío de las noches eran increíble. Debajo de mi cobijas miraba el dosel de mi cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Estaba segura de que algo malo había sucedido, un sexto sentido quizás, pero de alguna forma sabía que Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban atravesando por un momento particularmente difícil.

Estaba realmente agotada, pero no podía dormir. Era como si de repente mis miedos infantiles hubieran regresado. No podía sentir más que una mezcla de emociones negativas. Me giré por enésima vez sobre mis sábanas tratando de acomodarme, pero la sensación era cada vez más desagradable.

Me puse de pie. No podía soportar más esa mezcla de emociones. Traté de caminar hacia el baño pero mis pies fallaron. Ahogando un grito caí sobre el frío piso de madera. No pude evitar golpearme la cabeza. En ese momento cuando caí, mi mente se puso en blanco debido al impacto. Sentí una horrible mezcla de desilusión, vergüenza, ira y... entonces fue como si estuviera soñando, era un sueño horrible, donde las difusas figuras de Harry y Ron se gritaban cosas mientras Hermione lloraba intentado detenerlos. Sentí que mi corazón iba a detenerse, ambos estaban por sacar sus varitas, pero entonces algo sucedió y luego nada, solo vacío y desilusión. Inexplicablemente en mi mente acudió la imagen de la pintura de Phineas Nigellus que colgaba de la pared de la oficina del director.

Lentamente me incorporé, pasé mi mano por mi desordenado cabello y me arreglé el camisón mientras me ponía de pie. Tambaleando me dirigí hacia el baño. Sabía que eso no había sido una alucinación producto del golpe que había recibido. Realmente algo había pasado, algo terrible. Una vez en el sanitario me miré al espejo tratando de averiguar si me había causado una contusión al golpearme contra el piso. Pero aún era demasiado pronto, todo lo que sentía era como mi carne pulsaba allí donde había chocado con la dura madera. De lo que si estaba segura era de que Harry y Ron habían tenido una discusión y tal vez una pelea.

No podía imaginar nada más terrible que una fractura en la, aparentemente, inquebrantable amistad que unía a Ron y a Harry. Luego de nuevamente pensé en Phineas Nigellus sin entender por qué. Quizás se debía a que el ex-director había dado la voz de alarma cuando intente sacar la espada de la vitrina, pero había algo más. Una extraña idea comenzó a formarse en mi mente, tenía que salir de dudas, y sin saber por qué, sentía que Phineas Nigellus podía ayudarme a aclarar mis dudas.

Durante algunas horas estuve pensando en cómo podía hacer para entrar, por segunda ocasión, a la oficina del director y hablar con Phineas. Se me ocurrían ideas como la de secuestrar al director, o encerrar a Snape y a los Carrow en los calabozos. ¿Pero qué digo? Eso son ideas descabelladas y sin sentido pero es que obviamente no podía simplemente subir por la escalera y pedirle a Snape que me permitiera hablar con el ex-director. Esto tenía que ser una entrevista clandestina y eso lógicamente implicaba volver a romper las reglas. Tendría que resolver eso lo más pronto posible. Esperaría a que llegara la mañana para ver que se me ocurría.

Ginny, Neville y Luna estaban sentados en una de las bancas del atrio fuera de la Torre de Astronomía, tal vez soy una egoísta por querer involucrar a mis amigos pero es que necesitaba el apoyo de ellos.

-Hola…- dije mientras me acercaba a ellos y me sentaba en la grama frente a ellos.

-Hola Isabella, hace tiempo no sabíamos de ti…- dijo Neville algo enojado. La verdad era que la soledad se había vuelto mi mejor compañera desde que discutí con Edward.

- Lo se chicos, les pido que me disculpen por ello, no me he sentido del todo bien estos días.-

-¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Te podemos ayudar?-preguntó Luna con tono preocupado.

- La verdad es que no estoy del todo bien, no físicamente, sino sentimentalmente.- Ginny me miró intrigada.- Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, necesito nuevamente su ayuda.- Neville miró a las chicas y me hizo señas para que continuara hablando.

Les expliqué todo lo que me ocurrió en la madrugada y de mi "visión". Ellos lucieron algo consternados, Ginny era la que lucía más afectada, ya que estábamos hablando de su hermano y del amor de su vida.

- Tenemos que hacer algo - dijo Ginny con pesar y ojos llorosos.

-Pues puedo organizar otra de mis exitosas revueltas, pero el problema es que dudo que Snape se trague el mismo anzuelo dos veces - dijo Neville, él era el único que no se sometía a los mandatos de los Carrow y los sacaba de quicio.

Neville tenía razón. Aunque con mucha facilidad podía ocasionar algún alboroto que requiriera la presencia de los Carrow era poco probable que Snape volviera a dejar la oficina desprotegida.

-No creo que sea lo más inteligente, mira lo que te pasó la última vez – le dijo Ginny, haciéndonos recordar las consecuencias de la última muestra de desobediencia de Neville. Él se negó a torturar a un nacido de muggles, esto terminó con una gran discusión con los Carrow que no había pasado a mayores gracias a que estos tenían la instrucción precisa de no causar daños permanentes a ningún estudiante de sangre limpia.

-Por qué no buscamos otra pintura de Nigellus - dijo Luna.

-¿Acaso sabes de otra? - dijo Neville - Yo no.

-Hay una en Grimmauld Place - dijo Ginny - En el segundo piso, lo recuerdo porque la vi cuando la Orden del Fénix usó la casa de Sirius como cuartel. Pero por ahora ir a Londres es casi imposible. ¿Dónde más podría haber una pintura semejante?-

-En la Sala de los Menesteres claro - dijo Luna como si la respuesta hubiera sido evidente desde hacia rato.

-¡Por supuesto! - grité emocionada. Me puse de pie de un salto - Gracias Luna, eres genial, tengo que irme, los busco más tarde, adiós.- me eché a correr de regreso al castillo.

- ¡Isabella! ¡Espérame!- dijo Ginny detrás de mi.- Necesito saber que fue lo que ocurrió.- yo asentí y nos dirigimos hacia el castillo.

El camino fue silencioso. Ambas estábamos preocupadas por lo que íbamos a escuchar. Al pasar por uno de los pasillos pude ver a Edward y Alice discutiendo. Por un momento los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los míos. Sentí mi corazón latir desenfrenadamente. Quería correr a sus brazos y decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero eso era imposible. Estaría engañándolo. Edward bajo su mirada y se marchó del lugar, Alice me miró apenada y se fue detrás de su hermano. Ginny me miró atenta.

- ¿Me vas a contar que pasó entre Edward y tú?- preguntó la pelirroja cruzada de brazos.

-No ocurrió nada entre nosotros…- dije tratando de mostrar seguridad en mi voz pero fue caso perdido, la voz se me quebró en la última palabra.

-Claro, y yo nací ayer. Te conozco Isabella Potter…- le hice señas para que se callara.- Entre Edward y tú ocurrió algo, y cuando digo algo, me refiero a antes de que vinieras a Hogwarts.-

- No se de que hablas.-

- No te hagas, he visto como se miraban. Las muestras de cariño y la forma en que el te protegía, si eso no es algo, entonces te dejo en paz.- miré severamente a Ginny y negué.

-¿No te vas a callar hasta que te diga, cierto?- ella asintió sonriéndome.

-¿Qué comes, qué adivinas?-

-Bien, te voy a contar que fue de mí, cuando salí de Inglaterra mientras llegamos a la Sala.- ella asintió y continuamos nuestro camino hacia el séptimo piso.- Luego de la muerte de Sirius en el Ministerio, Riddle comenzó a tener cierto interés en mi porque sabía que yo era el puente mas fácil para llegar a Harry. Por ese motivo, Dumbledore decidió que lo mejor para mí, era alejarme de Londres por un tiempo y me envió a Durmstrang.- Ginny abrió los ojos como plato.

-¿Todo este tiempo estuviste en Durmstrang?- yo negué.- ¿Entonces que hiciste ahí?-

-Dumbledore conocía a la profesora de Defensa en contra de las artes oscuras de del colegio, Ivanka Petrova. Ella fue una mortífaga en los tiempos en que Riddle estaba en la cúspide de su poder, incluso estuvo el día de la muerte de mis padres y de "Riddle". Ella decidió salirse de todo esto y junto a Karkarov pidieron inmunidad ante el Ministerio de Magia a cambio de dar el paradero de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange. El punto es que ella se ofreció a mantenerme escondida por un tiempo en Bulgaria. Estuve medio año recibiendo un extenso entrenamiento de defensa y ataque, hasta que Ivanka considero que estaba preparada para defenderme en caso de que alguno de los seguidores de Riddle o el mismo me encontraran.-

-¿Cómo pudiste estar junto a ella? Fue una de las causantes de la muerte de tus padres.- preguntó Ginny sorprendida por el relato.

-La verdad es que nunca simpaticé con ella, ambas teníamos un carácter parecido, pero digamos que me desquite de ella en nuestros duelos de practica. Retomando la historia, regresé a Londres, pero no estuve mucho tiempo. Dumbledore decidió sacarme nuevamente del país, solo que esta vez se fue a los extremos y me envió a Estados Unidos. Pero esta vez con una misión, tenía que hablar con unos vampiros y convencerlos de que se unieran a la Orden del Fenix.-

-¿Vampiros? ¿Estas hablando enserio? ¿Acaso Dumbledore se volvió loco?-

-Dumbledore sabía que me podía defender sola. El punto es que cambie de apariencia y fui a Forks, un pueblito en el estado de Washington. Me quedé con Charlie Swan, un ex-miembro de la Orden del Fenix. Durante mi estadía fingí ser una muggle. Me hice pasar por una estudiante de 17 años y de esa manera conocí a los Cullen.- Ginny interrumpió mi relato.

-¿Eso significa que los Cullen son vampiros?-preguntó Ginny preocupada.

-Bueno si, son vampiros vegetarianos, no beben sangre humana.- Ginny se estremeció.- ¿No lo sospechabas?- ella negó.- Bien, yo quedé sorprendida al verlos, en especial con Edward.-

-Se parece a Cedric.- yo asentí.

-Eso fue lo mas que me sorprendió, se parecen en todo: la actitud, su humildad pero lo más que me sorprendió fue su obsesión por proteger a las personas.-  
-Con razón te enamoraste de Edward, es la reencarnación de Cedric.- yo negué.

- Puede que Edward se pareciera físicamente y Psicologicamente a Cedric pero nunca lo reemplazará. Cedric es y será una parte importante en mi vida. Pero regresando al tema. El primer día que tome clases con Edward este me trató indiferentemente. Yo creía que me odiaba y eso me atrajo a él. Lo que yo no sabia era que mi sangre le atraía más a el que mi curiosidad por tanta indiferencia. Edward me confesó que era un vampiro y de ahí en adelante me fui enamorando del. Para hacerte el cuento largo corto, hubo un encuentro con unos vampiros que me querían matar y los Cullen me defendieron,- subí mi manga para enseñarle la cicatriz que James me había hecho. Ginny la miró sorprendida pero no dijo ni una palabra.- Luego, para mi cumpleaños numero 19, 18 para ellos, me corte con un papel de regalo y Jasper, el miembro mas reciente del clan, se descontroló y trató de atacarme. Por esta razón, Edward y su familia me abandonaron en Forks, nunca se enteraron de lo que era y tampoco se enteraron de mi verdadera identidad. Yo quede destruida porque sentía que había perdido nuevamente a alguien a quien quería mucho. Así que decidí volver a Londres. Luego llegué a Hogwarts y me encontré con que ellos estaban aquí. Edward me pidió perdón por lo que hizo y yo lo perdoné, pero le dije que no podía estar con él. Estoy segura que me odiaría si supiera que lo engañe. Hemos sido amigos todo este tiempo hasta hace unas semanas que tuvimos una fuerte discusión…y ya no hablamos.- Ginny me miró apenada.

-¿Por eso has estado tan solitaria estos días?- yo asentí.- Vaya Isabella, pasaste por mucho este año y medio. Ahora entiendo porque nunca escribiste y desapareciste del mapa. ¿Por qué me has pedido que aprenda Oclumancia? He estado practicando y leyendo sobre eso pero no se si ha funcionado.-

-Si ha funcionado Ginny, Edward no se ha enterado que en realidad soy Isabella Potter.-ella me miró confundida.- Edward puede leer mentes.- Ginny me miró con los ojos abiertos como plato.

-¡Qué! ¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó exaltada. Yo le hice señas para que bajara la voz.

-Algunos vampiros al ser convertidos desarrollan dones extraordinarios, por ejemplo Edward lee mentes, Alice puede ver el futuro y Jasper puede controlar las emociones.-

-¡Wow, eso impresionante!-

-Si pero te cuento sobre ellos en otro momento, ya estamos cerca de la Sala de los Menesteres.-

Al llegar al séptimo piso me detuve frente al curioso tapiz donde Barnabás el Chiflado intentaba enseñar a bailar ballet a un grupo de trolls "Necesito hablar con Phineas Nigellus" pensé concentrándome lo que más pude, "Necesito hablar con Phineas Nigellus" repetí dos veces más y al momento la puerta se materializó ante los ojos de Ginny y los míos. Sin pensarlo entramos a la sala, sentía mi corazón latir fuertemente a causa de la emoción.

La sala lucía mucho más pequeña de lo que alguna vez la hubiera visto, también mucho más oscura pues solo estaba iluminada por dos grandes antorchas que lanzaban su mortecina luz sobre un enorme cuadro de estilo barroco que contenía nada menos que una pintura de Phineas Nigellus.

-Pero si es nada menos que la señorita Weasley y la señorita Swan. - dijo Phineas con su voz marcada por la autosuficiencia propia de su familia -. ¿Cómo están nuestras ladronas favoritas? ¿Pueden decirme cómo es que me encuentro aquí y no la casa de mis ancestros o en la oficina del director?

-Es la Sala de los menesteres, profesor Nigellus. - dijo Ginny - Necesitamos su ayuda.

-¿Y por qué habría de ayudarlas? - preguntó Phineas - Ya me estoy cansando de que los estudiantes me hagan aparecer en donde se les venga en gana. Era muy diferente en mis tiempos, entonces había respeto, orden, disciplina, ahora los sangre limpia roban, mientras que los mestizos y los sangre sucia importunan a los directores, como ese Potter y su incómoda amiga.-

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, decidí ignorar el tono recriminatorio y los insultos de Phineas pues sabía que lo necesitaba.

-¿Entonces los ha visto? - pregunté con la voz quebrada por la emoción - a Harry, a Hermione y a Ron.

-Bueno no podría decirse que los he visto, los muy insolentes me ponen una venda en los ojos cada vez que hablamos, pero...

-Pero sabe de ellos - terminó Ginny.

-Si, y no me gusta que me interrumpan, quizás debería de volver a la oficina del director Snape. - dijo el ex-director con tono severo y se puso de pie con un gesto de cansancio.

-Profesor se lo ruego... - dije con tono suplicante.

El fingió un gesto de fastidio y volvió a sentarse en su silla de madera labrada.

-Gracias - dijo Ginny.

-Esta bien, pero primero que nada deben decirme ¿Por qué y con qué derecho tomaron la espada del director?

-Porque no es de él, le pertenece a Harry Potter. Dumbledore se la dejó en su testamento nosotras solo…- dije pero Phineas me interrumpió.

-Lo mismo dijo tu amiga, la sangre sucia - dijo Phineas.

-No la llamé así - dijo Ginny cuidando su tono, Phineas arqueó una ceja. -, Por favor ¿Entonces ha hablado con ellos? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Por favor, dígame ¿cómo se encuentran?-

-Pues si, si he hablado con Potter y con la... con su amiga. Al principio había alguien más, pero desde hace unos días ya no. No sé como se atrevieron a tanto pero al parecer tomaron mi retrato de la antigua residencia en Grimmauld Place. Aunque no debería sorprenderme luego de que mi descendiente, el imprudente de Sirius Black le legara la residencia y todo su contenido a su ahijado. Una desgracia para la muy noble y antigua casa de los Black, si quieres saber mi opinión. El caso es que hace unos días me contactaron por primera vez y puesto que soy una persona muy decente accedí a compartir mi sabiduría con ellos.-

-Puedo preguntarle para qué lo contactaron profesor.- pregunté curiosa. Phineas esbozó una sardónica sonrisa antes de responder:

-Curiosamente para preguntar por la señorita Weasley, entre otras cosas.-la cara de Ginny se llenó emoción y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-¿Por mí?- preguntó emocionada

-Si bueno, al parecer de alguna forma se enteraron de tu imprudente, y frustrado, intento de robar la espada y querían saber qué había pasado contigo, con el bobo de Longbottom y con tu amiga la lunática.

-Neville no es ningún bobo, ni Luna una lunática - dije molesta y un poco celosa porque mi hermano se preocupaba por ellos y no por mí, aunque para el yo había desaparecido del mapa.

-Lo mismo dijo tu amiga la... nacida de muggles. - dijo el director con sarcasmo - Parece que todos ustedes piensan igual. Es extraordinario cuanto han cambiado las cosas, en mis tiempos...-

-Lamento interrumpirlo señor - dijo Ginny de la forma más suave que pudo -¿Podría decirme que fue lo que les contó sobre eso?

-Oh si, bueno les dije que el profesor Snape, como buen Slytherin, había sido sumamente misericordioso con ustedes y que los había enviado al bosque prohibido a hacer algún sencillo trabajo para el papanatas de Hagrid.-  
Ya estaba llegando al colmo de mi paciencia con los continuos insultos de Phineas hacia mis amigos, pero necesitaba saber más.  
-Evidentemente esto los tranquilizó - continuó el viejo director -, pues debe saber señorita Weasley que sus amigos sonaban verdaderamente preocupados por usted, así que comenzaron a hacerme preguntas sobre la espada. Su desconocimiento sobre las armas fabricadas por goblins es ofensivo, así que iluminé un poco sus obtusas mentes aclarándoles que las armas de manufactura goblin solo absorben lo que les fortalece. Eso les interesó mucho, al menos a Potter y a la señorita Granger.  
En fin después de eso me han consultado un par de veces mayormente para preguntarme por usted y el resto de sus amigos, hasta ahora solo había podido decirles sobre el leve castigo que el sabio director Snape - Ginny hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no entornar los ojos - les impuso, ah claro y sobre la prohibición de visitar el pueblo de Hogsmade, en su caso particular. Pero ahora cuando los vea podré decirles que la he visto muy bien y que al parecer ha aprendido la lección, ahora si me disculpa...-

-Solo una cosa más profesor - dijo Ginny y Phineas volvió a sentarse en su asiento - Hace un momento dijo que al principio eran tres, pero que desde hace algunos días ya solo ha podido platicar con Harry y con Hermione. ¿Sabe usted que pasó con el otro chico? - Ginny apenas terminó la pregunta.

-Señorita Weasley - dijo Phineas con un poco de fastidio - En vida fui un hombre culto y, perdone mi falta de modestia, extremadamente inteligente, pero desconozco las modas modernas en lo relativo a las cosas del corazón. En mis tiempos ninguna joven bruja habría viajado sin sus padres, mucho menos en compañía de dos amigos. Ahora si pregunta mi opinión le diré que personalmente creo que el otro chico tuvo un problema con el señor Potter, solo puedo pensar que a causa de la chica, por lo que al final tuvo que excusarse. Ahora en verdad debo irme, si gusta les daré sus saludos la próxima vez que los vea.-

Ginny se había quedado petrificada, lo mas seguro estaba pensando en la posibilidad de un romance entre Harry y Hermione, cosa que era imposible.

-No, profesor Black, se lo ruego, no les diga que hablamos. Es mejor así, se lo agradezco mucho.- dije despidiéndome del profesor.

-Como usted guste señorita Swan, señorita Weasley que tengan buenas noches. - el anciano profesor desapreció.

Miré a Ginny quien contemplaba la silla vacía en la pintura iluminada por las antorchas. ¿En realidad creía capaz a Harry de enamorarse de Hermione?

-¡Gin!- la chica salió de su ensoñación y me miró.- Espero que no estés considerado creer las suposiciones de Phineas. Sabes que eso no es verdad, Hermione esta enamorada de Ron desde hace años y Harry, no es capaz de algo así.-

-¿Pero… y si es verdad?- preguntó ella con ojos llorosos.

- No es verdad Ginevra, confía en mí, sé lo que te digo.- ella asintió y la abracé.- ¿Que te parece si vamos a comer algo al Gran Comedor?-

-Me parece una buena idea.-

Ambas nos dimos la vuelta para salir de la Sala de Menesteres. Mientras caminábamos hacía el Gran Comedor, decidimos que no íbamos a contarle lo sucedido ni a Neville ni a Luna ni a nadie, era mejor así, al menos por ahora.

* * *

Holaaa! =D

Que les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado! :))

Gracias por los comentarios!

besos,

Debbie


	13. El secuestro

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y _J.K. Rowling._ Yo solo juego con ellos y lo hago victimas de mis locuras...**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a mi beta: _Claudia_ por corregirme los capitulos! Un millon de gracias amiga!**

* * *

Eran a mediados de diciembre, eso significaba que las clases habían acabado y la gran mayoría de los estudiantes, si es mucho decir que todos, irían a casa a pasar las vacaciones de navidad junto a sus familias. En un principio había decidido quedarme en el colegio haciéndole la vida imposible a Snape y a los Carrow junto a Pevees y Myrtle "La llorona", pero Ginny me convenció que regresara con ella a La Madriguera y disfrutara de las fiestas en la pasiva casa. No era una mala idea, necesitaba alejarme un tiempo de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y que mejor manera que en la casa de los Weasley. El silbido del tren nos alerto a todos de que en pocos minutos saldríamos de la estación de Hogsmeade para dirigirnos a nuestras casas.

Comencé a buscar un compartimiento vacío junto a Ginny, Neville y Luna. Estuvimos varios minutos buscando pero al final del extenso pasillo hallamos uno desocupado. Entramos y colocamos nuestros equipajes en las repisas de arriba y nos sentamos sin cruzar palabra alguna. Recosté mi cabeza sobre el frío cristal y cerré mis ojos. Todo seguía igual, luego de la conversación con Phineas Nigellus no supimos más sobre Harry, Hermione y Ron.  
Ginny evitaba hablar sobre mi hermano, desde la insinuación del profesor Black que Harry y Hermione estaban teniendo una aventura amorosa. A pesar de mi insistencia en que ignorara ese comentario, ella seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. El sonido de la puerta del compartimiento abriéndose me puso en alerta, abrí los ojos y me giré hacia la puerta, Alice Cullen estaba de pie mirándome.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Alice?- le pregunté a la vampira.

-La verdad es que si. ¿Bueno, quería o mejor dicho queríamos saber que vas a hacer estas navidades?- Ginny me miró intrigada. Tenía pensado en tomar mi identidad real en la Madriguera, pero aun no había pensado en la cuartada de Isabella Swan.

-Voy a pasar mis vacaciones en Jacksonville con mi mamá. ¿Por qué preguntas?-

- Oh bueno, la verdad queríamos invitarte a pasar las navidades con nosotros. Carlisle compró una casa y nos dijeron que te invitáramos. Pero eso no importa, que pases una bonita navidad en Jacksonville.- yo asentí y le sonreí agradecida.

- Igual para ti y el resto de tu familia Alice.-

-Felices fiestas para ustedes también chicos.- dijo Alice mirando a Neville, Ginny y Luna.

-Igualmente Alice.- dijeron los tres al unísono. La vampira dio media vuelta, cerró la puerta y se fue. Neville iba a hablar pero le tape la boca. Luego de 15 segundos saque mi mano.

-Ahora puedes hablar.-

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Neville confundido. Ginny me miró, yo le había contado de la gran audición de los vampiros y ella entendió perfectamente mi acción.

- Otro día te cuento. ¿Qué ibas a decir?-

-Bien. ¿En realidad vas para Jacksonville?-preguntó el chico curioso. Yo negué.

-Voy a la Madriguera.-

-¿Quién vive en Jacksonville?-preguntó Luna con ojos soñadores. No podía decir nada a nadie. Ginny era la única que podía saber.

-No sé.- mentí lo mejor que pude.- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.- Neville y Luna asintieron.

-¡Eso significa que voy a poder visitarte!- dijo Luna muy emocionada.

-Eso creo Luna.- la chica sonrió emocionada y alegre.

Volví a recostar mi cabeza en el cristal, afuera los árboles parecían borrones verdes por la velocidad a la que iba el tren. Me había sorprendido enormemente el que Alice me invitara a pasar navidad junto a ella y el resto de su familia. Aún me sentía mal por lo ocurrido con Edward y por la patética pelea que tuvimos. Se que lo herí con mis palabras pero era por su bien. Ahora era yo quien quería protegerlo de sufrir por mí. Lo mejor era alejarme de él, aunque en el proceso ambos saliéramos lastimados. Me mataba el no poder conversar con él, no escuchar su aterciopelada voz, pero entendía que el tenía que sanar y lo mejor era que lo hiciera lejos de mí.  
Es algo irónico, no es la primera vez que siento esta necesidad por causa de una discusión. Hace años una discusión logró una pequeña fractura en la Amistad que teníamos Cedric y yo. Reí amargamente para mis adentros. Si no hubiese sido por esa pelea jamás me hubiese dado cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Cedric y de igual manera él descubrió que yo era necesaria en su vida. Recuerdo esa discusión como si fuera ayer…

El sol se estaba escondiendo detrás de la montaña y los pocos rayos que aún quedaban hacían que el lago brillara como si tuviera cientos de diamantes en el fondo. Cedric estaba sentado en la sombra de nuestro árbol y yo estaba de pie frente a él.  
Había recibido una nota en la que me citaba aquí. Según él para hablar de un tema muy delicado. Ninguno de los dos hablábamos porque sabíamos que la situación que estaba ocurriendo en el colegio no era muy positiva. Hace apenas unos días Cedric había sido escogido como campeón para representar a Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. La problemática de todo era que no había sido escogido solo, Hogwarts tenía dos campeones y para mala suerte, el otro campeón era Harry, mi hermanito pequeño de tan solo 14 años. El ambiente entre nosotros era muy tenso, Cedric lucía furioso pero no hablaba. Tenía que romper el hielo de alguna manera.

-Hasta que al fin te dignas en hablarme.- dije algo resentida ya que no me hablaba desde que salió escogido campeón.- Ya veo que la fama se te esta trepando a la cabeza.- el lo negó y me miro a los ojos, por un momento me perdí en ellos, sentí mis mejillas calientes, señal de que se estaban sonrojando.

-La fama no me ha afectado nada Bella. En cambio a tu hermano esto le va de maravilla. ¡Más atención para él! - yo miré furiosa a mi amigo. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que mi hermano le gustaba ser el centro de atención?

- Créeme cuando te digo que esta fama no es de su agrado. Eso es lo menos que quiere mi hermano.- Cedric enarcó una ceja.

-Claro, a nadie le gusta la fama y menos al gran Harry Potter. Por favor Isabella, el argumento que expones no te lo crees ni tu misma. Si él no quisiera fama, ¿por qué paso por todo ese trabajo para engañar al Cáliz de Fuego?-

-Mi hermano no introdujo su nombre en el Cáliz, alguien más tuvo que haberlo hecho. Harry no quería participar. Ahora está metido en esto, arriesgando nuevamente su vida. ¿Tú crees que el quisiera estar arriesgando su vida participando en un Torneo que no está a su nivel? Perdóname Cedric pero considero que estas juzgando mal a mi hermano.-

-¿Juzgándolo mal? Por favor Isabella no lo defiendas, sabes no me sorprendería para nada si me entero que tú tuviste que ver con todo esto!- lo miré sorprendida por su insinuación.

-¿En serio piensas que yo apoyaría a Harry a que se arriesgara participando en este maldito torneo?- el asintió seguro de si mismo.- ¡Estas muy equivocado!-

-No. Tú perfectamente pudiste haberlo ayudado, te pudiste transformar en otra persona que tuviera 17 años y colocar su nombre en el dichoso Cáliz. Es pura lógica no intuir que el saldría electo por todo lo que ha vivido desde que nació. Esto le traería más fama y toda la atención seria para él. Él estaría nuevamente en el estrellato y tú como buena hermanita lo complacerías.- yo miré absorta al chico que tenía frente mí. No podía creer que mi mejor amigo pensara eso.

-Para tu información la idea de transformarme en alguien que tuviera 17 años no funcionó porque lo intenté…-

- ¡Vez, lo admites!- dijo Cedric interrumpiéndome.

-Si lo intenté, pero no para Harry, si no para Fred y George y no funcionó. El Cáliz está protegido por magia muy avanzada, el que lo engañó tuvo que ser un adulto.- Cedric negó.

-Cho tenía razón… ella sabía que lo negarías todo.- yo lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Cho? ¿La chica asiática de Ravenclaw?- Cedric asintió.- ¿Desde cuando tú le haces caso a lo que ella diga?-

-Desde que me di cuenta que mi mejor amiga es una mentirosa.-

-¡Cedric Amos Diggory! No puedo creer lo idiota y ridículo que estas siendo.-

-¡Isabella Marie Potter no estoy siendo idiota, estoy siendo realista! Te conozco como la palma de mi mano y se que serías capaz de cualquier cosa por ayudar a tu hermano.-

-¡Eres increíble! ¡Estás celoso! Él que tiene necesidad de fama no es Harry sino tú! Harry salió elegido campeón al igual que tú y ahora tienes que compartir la fama con él!- grité enojada. Mi amigo me miró sorprendido por mis palabras.- ¡No me mires así que sabes que es verdad!-

-¿En serio piensas de eso de mí?-preguntó él con voz apagada.

-Tus acciones lo demuestran…-

-¡Bien! ¡Cree lo que quieras Isabella! Cree en tu propia mentira y en la mentira de tu hermano! Pero escúchame bien, no quiero saber de ti en lo que me queda de vida!-

-¡Bien! ¡Tus deseos son ordenes Diggory! ¡Tú lo decidiste! Vete con tu nueva mejor amiga, Pero cuando te des cuenta de la verdad y vengas donde mí, será muy tarde! ¡Me habrás perdido para siempre!- comencé a correr cuando sentí que de mis ojos caerían lagrimas. No quería que por nada del mundo me viera llorar.

El sendero se me hizo eterno. Jamás había discutido con Cedric de esa manera. Por alguna estúpida razón me detuve en un árbol. Me senté en el, esperando que Cedric subiera y me pidiera perdón. Sabía que era solo cuestión de minutos para que él viniera.  
El sol se termino de poner y Cedric no aparecía. Llevaba casi una hora sentada en las raíces del árbol, sin parar de llorar. De la nada sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro. Me giré emocionada, Cedric al fin se había dignado a buscarme. Mi decepción fue grande cuando en vez de toparme con los ojos marrones de Cedric me topé con los verdes de mi hermano. Al verme en el estado que estaba me abrazó fuertemente y me dijo unas cuantas palabras de aliento, pero no preguntó nada. Él sabía que cuando yo estaba en ese estado lo mejor era no interrogarme y dejar que me desahogara. Supe en ese instante que Cedric no había tomado esa ruta para subir.  
Me dirigí al gran castillo con mi hermano tomando mi mano. Al entrar en el vestíbulo pude distinguir a Cedric al pie de las escaleras, pero no estaba solo. Él estaba hablando animadamente con Cho Chang y la muy zorra le coqueteaba. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por varios segundos pero luego el desvió su mirada y continuo hablando con Cho. Dentro de mi pecho sentí como si un dragón nacía, rugiendo furiosamente. Ese fue el primer día en que experimenté lo que era tener celos y ese día fue el que me di cuenta que amaba con locura a Cedric Diggory.

Una que otra lágrima traicionera salieron de mis ojos. Me las sequé inmediatamente para que Ginny,Luna y Neville no se dieran cuenta. Estos estaban muy entretenidos en un efusivo juego de Naipes Explosivos. Neville al parecer llevaba la delantera ya que este tenía una sonrisa gigantesca.

-¿Puedo jugar?-pregunté al ver tan felices a mis amigos.

-Oh Isabella, ¿Te hemos despertado?- yo negué.

-No estaba dormida. Tan solo estaba descansando la vista.-

-Bueno en ese caso, claro que puedes jugar, Luna hazle espacio a ella para que pueda jugar.- Luna se movió más a la derecha luego de las ordenes de Neville.

Jugamos el resto del trayecto hasta llegar a la estación de King Cross.

-¿Cómo vas a hacer?-preguntó Ginny antes de que sus padres la encontraran.

-Yo llego a la Madriguera, de eso no te preocupes.-

-¿Llevamos tus maletas?-yo asentí. Así sería mas fácil para mi desaparecerme y aparecerme.

-Nos vemos en un rato.- dije mientras abrazaba a mi amiga.

Me perdí entre la gente y Salí de la Estacion 9 ¾. La estación estaba repleta de personas. Tendría que buscar un lugar para cambiar mi aspecto y desaparecerme. Salí de la majestuosa estación y entré a un callejón alejado, cambié mi aspecto y volví a ser Isabella Potter. Cerré los ojos para poder concentrarme y poder trasladarme a la Madriguera pero un grito desesperado me distrajo. Saqué mi varita del bolsillo del pantalón de mezclilla que tenía puesto y la escondí en las mangas del abrigo, y comencé a buscar de donde vino el grito. Salí del callejón corriendo. Miré hacia ambos lados pero no había nadie que reconociera, solo muchos muggles caminado por la calle o en sus automóviles. Nuevamente el grito desgarrador se escuchó por el área. Varios muggles se asustaron y comenzaron a mirar confundidos a su alrededor. El grito provenía de un parque que se encontraba al cruzar la calle. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí por entre medio de los autos que estaban detenidos.

El parque era enorme. Estaba lleno de árboles haciendo del sitio uno fresco y lleno de sombras. Apenas había uno que otro muggle haciendo ejercicio o disfrutando un buen libro a la sombra de los arboles. En el suelo de uno de los senderos habían manchas rojas. Me puse de cuclillas y con mi dedo índice tome un poco de esa sustancia. Lo que me temía, era sangre. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, tenía un mal presentimiento de esto. Ignoré lo que sentía y caminé por el sendero que llevaba al centro del parque. Estuve caminando varios minutos hasta que encontré otro charco de sangre pero esta era bastante grande. El sitio estaba desierto, saqué mi varita de su escondite y me puse alerta.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- me giré al escuchar esa temible voz a mis espaldas. La voz provenía de un hombre no tan alto. Tenía su cabello marrón y unos temibles ojos color borgoña .De la boca de este caían gotas de sangre. Me estaba enfrentando sola a un vampiro- ¿Qué hace una olorosa presa en este solitario lugar?- lo primero que se me ocurrió fue correr pero lo descarte al segundo, eso seria estúpido, de cualquier forma me atraparía. Tenía que mantener la calma para poder desaparecerme.

- No se, tal vez dando un paseo, hace buen clima para caminar.-dije tratando de mostrar seguridad aunque en realidad estaba muriendo de miedo. El vampiro rió y se limpio su boca.

-Interesante…- en menos de medio segundo el vampiro estaba a centímetros de mi cuerpo y tenía en sus manos un mechón de mi cabello.- Tu olor es tan exquisito. Se me antoja un postre.- estaba temblando de miedo.- No tengas miedo, solo dolerá un poco.- traté de empujarlo pero el vampiro me tomó con sus fuertes manos.- ¡Si huyes eres una tonta!-

-¡Alec! ¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó un hombre que venía corriendo por el sendero. Al llegar lo reconocí de inmediato. Era Antonin Dolohov, uno de los mortífagos mas cercanos a Voldemort.- Suelta a la muchachita esa.-

-¡La quiero, es mía!- gritó Alec furioso.

-Maldición, suéltala y ayuda a Colagusano con la niña Lovegood. Esa chica se verá tonta, pero de eso no tiene ni un pelo.- miré absorta al Mortifago. ¿La pequeña Lovegood? ¿Se refería a Luna? Alec gruñó enojado.- Nos la podemos llevar y haces lo que quieras con ella luego de llegar a la mansión Malfoy.- el vampiro me soltó y desapareció. El mortífago me miró detenidamente. ¿Era posible que no me reconociera?- Me eres conocida, pero no se quien eres. ¡Dime tu nombre mocosa!- Dios tenía que pensar rápido.

-¡Jessica Stanley!- dije nerviosa. Esto al menos lo detendría por varios segundos.

-Bueno Jessica, lamento decirte que hasta aquí llegaste Despídete de tu vida para siempre.- en ese momento levanté mi varita.

-¡No pienso… Desmaius!- Dolohov esquivó el hechizo, el haz de luz roja paso a centímetros del mortífago.

-¡Con que la nenita sabe jugar! Veremos que tan bien juegas. ¡Crucio!- me tiré al suelo para esquivar el hechizo. Apunte mi varita directo al mortífago.

-¡Avis! ¡Oppugno!-de la nada, cientos de aves aparecieron y comenzaron a atacar al mortífago. Este comenzó a gritar.

-¿¡Qué esta ocurriendo aquí!- Colagusano llegó corriendo. este sostenía a Luna en sus brazos.

-¡Luna!-grité mientras me ponía de pie y apuntaba a Colagusano. Podía sentir todo el enojo creciendo en mi ser. Tenía al asesino de Cedric frente a mí, juré que cuando lo viera no saldría vivo de nuestro encuentro. Colagusano me veía con los ojos abiertos como plato.

-¡Vaya, regresaste Isabella!-exclamó alegre Colagusano apretando fuertemente a Luna.- ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que nos vimos? A si, cuando maté a tu amigo, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? A si, Cedric.-

-¡Cierra la boca maldita rata! Yo no soy mi hermano que es capaz de perdonarte la vida, yo soy capaz de matarte.- dije sin poder controlar la ira que sentía en mi interior.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, me hieres a mi, hieres a tu amiguita!- yo bufé enojada.  
Él con un movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer las aves que estaban atacando a Dolohov.

-¡Ya era hora que me liberaras idiota!- dijo Dolohov levantándose del suelo y limpiándose la tierra de sus manos. Él se giró hacia a mí y me apuntó con su varita.- ¿Dónde esta Alec para que acabe con esta mocosa de una buena vez?-

-Alec tuvo un contratiempo con otros vampiros y no podemos hacerle nada a la mocosa. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que es la hermana de Potter?- Dolohov me miró asombrado.

-Vaya que esta grandecita, no la reconocí. Si le entregamos a la chica a nuestro amo, seremos premiados, el Señor Tenebroso la quiere a ella tanto como quiere a Potter.-

-¿Qué esperas entonces?-preguntó impaciente Colagusano.

-¡No le harán nada!- la voz de Carlisle fue música para mis oídos. De la nada apareció Carlisle junto a Jasper, Emmett y Edward.

-¡Son vampiros!- gritó Colagusano. El traidor me miró y sonrió burlonamente.-Sera hasta la próxima Potter.-diciendo esto desapareció llevándose a Luna. Dolohov los veía confundido. Era mi momento de atacar a Dolohov.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho de Dolohov. Este cayó al suelo petrificado sin poder hablar ni moverse.-¡Incarcerous!- de mi varita salió una gruesa cuerda que amarró al mortífago.- Creo que no nos dará mas problemas…-

-¿Cómo te encuentras Isabella?- preguntó Carlisle mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Bien, eso creo. Pero mi amiga Luna no.-

-Tranquila, le reportaremos a la Orden lo ocurrido con Luna para que ellos tomen acción.- yo asentí algo insegura. En ese momento mi mirada se topó con los ojos dorados de Edward, mi estomago pareció dar un vuelco y mi corazón comenzó a latir como si hubiese corrido un maratón. - No te preocupes, te llevaremos a la casa de los Weasley.-

-No se preocupe, iba para haya en estos momentos.-

-¿Estas segura de que estás bien?-preguntó nuevamente Carlisle. Yo asentí.

-No se preocupe por mi, señor Cullen. Estoy bien.-

-Insisto en llevarte a la Madriguera, este sitio no es seguro.- yo me negué.

-No se preocupe, yo se defenderme sola.- dije y Emmett se hecho a reír.

-Si que te sabes defender, pudiste en contra de un vampiro y dos magos. Creo que ella esta más segura que nosotros en este mundo. Este mago no parece haberlo pasado bien.-dijo Emmett señalando las heridas que las aves le habían hecho al rostro de Dolohov.

-Les agradecería que se llevaran a Dolohov y lo pusieran bajo custodia de la Orden. Puede ser de mucha ayuda en contra de Riddle.- dije a Carlisle y este asintió.-¿Saben que ocurrió con el vampiro?-

-Escapó…- contesto Edward hablando por primera vez.- Era rápido, Alice y Rosalie no lograron atraparlo. Me sorprende que los Vulturis estén al tanto del mundo mágico.- Carlisle y Jasper asintieron.

-Bien, yo me tengo que ir…-dije evitando ponerme nerviosa.

- Fue un gusto verte.- dijo Carlisle sabiendo que no me convencería para llevarme.

-Adiós…- cerré mis ojos y me concentré en ver mi destino. Sentí ese jaleo molestoso en mi estomago y al abrir mis ojos me encontraba frente a la Madriguera.

Entre a la casa que tanto añoraba. Se veía vacía pero se escuchaban voces que provenían del comedor. No lo dude dos veces y me dirigí hacia allá. Poco a poco pude detectar quien estaba hablando.

-¡Es increíble que estemos arriesgando nuestro pellejo por un joven que no sabemos donde esta!- era obvio que Cornelius Fudge hablaba de mi hermano.- ¡Lo mas seguro es que se esté escondiendo como el cobarde que es!- no aguante y irrumpí a la habitación.

-Para su información, mi hermano no se esta escondiendo, el junto a Ron y Hermione fueron encomendados a un misión por el mismísimo Dumbledore. Si desconocía estos detalles le voy a pedir de favor que no hable de más y cierre su boca.- todos me miraron sorprendidos. En primer lugar, me había vuelto una profesional apareciendo y despareciendo cuando se me antojara y en Segundo lugar, para muchos yo había desparecido.

-¡Señorita Potter!-

-Si, la misma que viste y calza. Espero que tome el consejo que le di.- dije sonriéndole.- Lamento interrumpir la reunión, pero debo informar que hace apenas unos 20 minutos, Luna Lovegood fue secuestrada por Antonin Dolohov, Peter Pettigrew y un vampiro llamado Alec. Los Cullen intervinieron y tienen bajo su poder a Dolohov.-todos comenzaron a comentar entre ellos.-Espero que hagan algo y rescaten a mi amiga. no sabemos por qué la secuestraron.- al decir esto, di media vuelta y salí del lugar. Subí las escaleras y entre a la habitación de Ginny. Mi amiga pelirroja estaba sentada en su cama mirando la nada.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?-preguntó al verme.

-Ginny, ha ocurrido algo terrible…- ella me miró preocupada.- Secuestraron a Luna.

* * *

Holaaa! =D

Que les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado! :))

Gracias por los comentarios!

besos,

Debbie


	14. En la Madriguera

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y _J.K. Rowling._ Yo solo juego con ellos y lo hago victimas de mis locuras...**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a mi beta: _Claudia_ por corregirme los capitulos! Un millon de gracias amiga!**

* * *

Miraba melancólicamente a través de la ventana de la pequeña habitación en el primer piso de la Madriguera, curiosamente este año Inglaterra había padecido las peores nevadas en muchos años, de modo que todo estaba completamente cubierto por una densa capa de nieve, los árboles sin hojas parecían blancos espectros helados.

Sentada sobre la silla del escritorio frente a la ventana, suspiré al ver la portada del último ejemplar de la revista "El Quisquilloso", cuyo titular alentaba a todos los magos y brujas británicos a apoyar a Harry Potter. Esto me ocasionó sentimientos encontrados, por un lado sentía un enorme respeto por los Lovegood que  
declaraban que era una obligación de todo el Mundo Mágico oponerse a "El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado" y apoyar a el "Elegido". Pero por otro sentía una terrible pena al saber que por causa de estas opiniones, Luna había sido secuestrada por mortífagos . Tal vez habría sido mejor que el señor Lovegood hubiera continuado publicando reportajes sobre los Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados o sobre las inusuales nevadas, quizás así al menos Luna estaría en casa. Sentía coraje e impotencia, era cierto que al principio había creído que Luna era una lunática, pero con el tiempo había llegado a sentir un profundo cariño por esa chica rubia y de ojos soñadores que tenía la inusual cualidad de ser extremadamente sincera. Luna era una verdadera amiga y su desaparición provocaba en todos, en especial, Ginny, Neville y yo, intensos sentimientos de soledad, desesperanza y miedo.

-¡Pelirroja! No seas una amargada y sal con nosotros.- miré a los gemelos, estos me miraban con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros.

-No tengo animo George…- Fred hizo caso omiso y se paró a mi lado.

-¿Estamos en la época mas hermosa del año y tú piensas pasarlo aquí sentada?- yo asentí.

-Afuera hace mucho frío Fred…- dije como escusa.

-¡Te buscamos un abrigo que te caliente lo suficiente!- dijo este quitándose el del.

-¡Bien! ¿Pero qué haremos?-pregunté sin animo.

-¡Guerra de bolas de nieve!- gritaron los gemelos al unísono.

-No es mala idea…- caminé hacia el pie de las escaleras.-¡Ginny! Asómate un momento!- en cuestión de segundos mi amiga asomó su cabeza.

-¿Para que soy Buena Pelirroja?-

-¿Qué te parece patearle el trasero a tus hermanos en una Guerra de bolas de nieve?- pregunté sonriente. Ella pareció pensarlo por varios segundos.

-Rayos, me gustaría pero aún no termino de recoger mi armario. Mamá me tiene sentenciada, si no termino hoy botará toda mi ropa.-

-¿Mmm qué te parece si te ayudo?- Ginny sonrió.

-Deja buscar mi abrigo y bajo en un Segundo!- gritó Ginny emocionada. Me giré y le sonreí burlonamente a los gemelos.

-Prepárense para sufrir la paliza más grande en Guerra de bolas de nieve!- ellos bufaron y comenzaron a reír.

-Eso lo veremos Pelirroja, eso lo veremos…-

Luego de que Ginny bajara las escaleras nos dirigimos al congelado jardín en la parte trasera. El frío que hacía calaba en nuestros huesos y la nieve caía por montones. Me puse el sombrero del abrigo para que mi cabello no se mojara. Comenzamos nuestra gran Guerra de bolas de nieve. Ginny y yo nos escondimos detrás de un tronco que estaba en el suelo y los gemelos estaban detrás de unos arboles. Hace tiempo que no pasaba un buen rato como ese. En parte era irónico porque el mundo mágico estaba pasando por una de las más grandes crisis bajo el mando de Voldemort y nuestra amiga había sido secuestrada hace apenas un día. Dirán que somos unos inmaduros por estar haciendo esto y no preocuparnos por lo que esta ocurriendo, pero hay veces en que tenemos que despejarnos y olvidar lo que esta ocurriendo, reír un rato y disfrutar el momento.

-¡Chicos! ¡Entren a comer!- los gritos de la señora Weasley hicieron que paráramos nuestra Guerra.

Hace un buen rato que mi estomago se había quejado, pero me estaba divirtiendo tanto que no quería detenerme para comer. Entramos corriendo a la casa, dejamos nuestros abrigos en el armario y nos sentamos en la mesa. La señora Weasley hizo aparecer frente a nosotros la comida, luego de 10 minutos nuestros platos habían quedado vacíos. El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose nos puso alerta a todos. Lo mas seguro era que fuera el señor Weasley llegando del trabajo.

-¡Buenas tardes familia!- dijo este entrando a la cocina y acercándose a su esposa y saludándola con tierno beso.

-¡Buenas tardes papa!- dijeron al unísono los gemelos y Ginny.

-¡Buenas tardes señor Weasley!- este me dedicó una efusiva sonrisa y se giró hacia su esposa.

-Tenemos visita…- Molly miró intrigada a su esposo.- Los Cullen vienen en par de minutos.- en ese preciso instante estaba tomando un poco de zumo de calabaza y al escuchar esa "agradable" (nótese el sarcasmo) noticia escupí todo el jugo que tenía en mi boca, el pobre George, a quien tenía en frente, fue el que sufrió las consecuencias. Todos me miraron intrigados. Ginny comenzó a reír y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

-¿Te encuentras bien Isabella?- preguntó Molly preocupada. Yo asentí.

-Me ahogue un poco, eso es todo, ya estoy mejor.- ella asintió y con un movimiento de su varita limpió el desastre que había hecho y limpió al pobre de George.

-¿Estás segura que solo te ahogaste?-preguntó Ginny con cierto tono jocoso.

-Si Ginny, solo me ahogué…- Ginny comenzó a reír nuevamente.

-¡Hola! ¡No están solas chicas! ¡Aquí estamos George y yo! ¡Nos sentimos excluidos!- dijo Fred fingiendo enojo.

-¿No es lógico Fred? Isabella se ahogó ya que se sorprendió porque los "somos perfectos y somos demasiado buenos para el resto de los humanos" Cullen vienen.- yo fulminé con la mirada al gemelo.

-¡Claro que no! No me puse nerviosa por eso…-

-Te conocemos Pelirroja, tu cara está del tono de tu pelo, no hay más que decir.-

-¡Claro que no! Mi cara está…-

-¡Buenas tardes a todos!- la suave voz de Carlisle me interrumpió. Su voz provenía de la sala. Lo más seguro es que habían aprendido a usar los polvos Flu.

-¡Carlisle! ¡Esme! ¿Cómo se encuentran?- preguntó efusivamente Molly.

-¿Muy bien Molly y ustedes?- preguntó la dulce voz de Esme.

-Dentro de todo estamos bien, pasen al comedor, Arthur está haya..-contestó la señora Weasley.

Miré a Ginny, esta me miraba con una amplia sonrisa. Le hice señas para que no hablara demás. Poco a poco el sonido de los pasos de los Cullen se acercaban al lugar donde estábamos. Al entrar, no pude evitar sentir emoción al ver a Esme. Mi corazón comenzó a latir y sentí una inmensa alegría, era lógico que ella no hubiese cambiado en nada por su condición de vampira, pero por alguna extraña razón la veía más hermosa de lo que era, por un momento nuestros ojos se encontraron, pude notar la duda en sus ojos, si pudiera leer su mente de seguro se estaría preguntando porque mi olor era tan parecido al de su Bella. Le sonreí tímidamente y esta me obsequio una de sus maternales sonrisas.

-Esme, ella es Isabella, la hermana de Harry Potter.- me levanté de mi silla y le extendí mi mano. Ella la tomó sin temor. Tenía unos enormes deseos de abrazarla y decirle cuanta falta me había hecho.

-Un gusto Sra. Cullen.- dije tratando de ocultar mi emoción.

-El gusto es mío pequeña y dime Esme.- yo asentí dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Isabella?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Muy bien. Por cierto debo agradecer por haberme ayudado el día anterior, sin ustedes no se que hubiese ocurrido.-

-No es nada. Con gusto lo volveríamos a hacer.- le ofrecí una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-¿Creo que ya conocen al resto de mis hijos, cierto?- Esme asintió.- ¿Tus hijos van a venir?-

-Si, ya están aquí.- como si Esme los hubiese mandado a llamar el resto de los Cullen hicieron su triunfal entrada con su típico garbo y estilo de modelos de pasarela muggle.

Alice entró con el porte de una bailarina profesional de ballet, detrás de ella, Jasper entraba con cara temerosa, Rosalie entró con su mirada en alto, mostrando orgullo, una mirada gélida y una belleza extraordinaria, por otro lado, Emmett entraba con su típica sonrisa con sus pequeños hoyuelos adornando su hermoso rostro, por último, entraba mi dios griego personal, su perfecto rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, sus ojos, que normalmente lucían como la miel, estaban negros, estos estaban adornados por unas prominentes ojeras, su aspecto no era el mejor pero aun así, seguía siendo hermoso. Su Mirada se cruzó con la mía, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, un conocido escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal y sentí como si la boca de mi estomago se encogiera.

-Bien, chicos, ella es Isabella Potter.- los Cullen fijaron sus miradas en mí. Por un momento, Alice se quedo con la mirada perdida, señal propia de que estaba teniendo una visión. Me tensé de inmediato, me preocupaba enormemente lo que Alice estuviera viendo. El rostro de Edward cambió de la indiferencia a la confusión. Alice salió de su trance, me miró confundida y luego fijo su mirada en Edward. Pude ver como sus labios se movían ligeramente, hablando a una velocidad y tono no audible para un humano normal y corriente.

-Un gusto conocerte Isabella…- dijo Emmett rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. Yo sonreí insegura y miré a Ginny. Esta miraba a Alice disimuladamente, mi amiga no había pasado de largo el acto de Alice.

-¿Chicos, que les parece si terminan las presentaciones en la sala? Tenemos cosas importantes que hablar respecto a la Orden. Si no es mucha molestia…-

No lo pensé dos veces al escuchar la petición del Señor Weasley, me levanté de mi silla, Ginny me imitó, me dirigí a paso ligero a la sala pero el fuerte brazo de Ginny me detuvo.

-A mi cuarto, ahora…- dijo la chica halándome hacia las escaleras. Al entrar me senté en la desordenada cama de Ginny mientras esta cerraba la puerta.- ¿Qué esperas?- miré a mi amiga confundida.- Utiliza el hechizo "muffliato".- yo asentí, saqué mi varita de mi bolsillo trasero y la apunté hacia la puerta. No hizo falta que hablara, tenía buen control de los hechizos no-verbales.

-Espero que eso funcione para la audición de los vampiros.- Ginny asintió.

-Por si no funciona, no hablemos muy alto.-

-En serio crees que murmurar funcionara con la gran audición que tienen?- pregunte irónicamente.

-¿Yo qué se? Yo no conviví por meses con vampiros.- le hice señas para que bajara la voz.

-¡Cierra la boca Ginevra!-

-¡Bien! Explícame que le paso a Alice… ¿Fue una visión cierto?- yo asentí.

-Fue una visión y creo que se relacionaba conmigo…- Ginny enarcó una ceja confundida.

-¿Espera, cómo que de ti?-

- Fue cuando me miró que tuvo la visión…- Ginny pareció entenderlo y se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Crees qué haya sido sobre Bella Swan o sobre Isabella Potter?-

-No lo se, eso es lo que me preocupa. Sea lo que sea que Alice haya visto, dejo bastante consternado a Edward.- Ginny me miró sorprendida.

-¡Por las Barbas de Merlín! Estás entre la espada y la pared Pelirroja.-

-No me lo repitas Gin, esto es frustrante, no me voy a sentir segura hasta que los Cullen se hayan ido de aquí.- Ginny asintió y se levanto de la cama.

-En ese caso, ayúdame a recoger mi armario…- yo tomé mi varita, solo era cuestión de uno que otro hechizo y el desastre que tenía la pequeña Weasley por armario sería cosa del pasado.- No, no, no, sin magia, así matamos el tiempo.-

Comenzamos a vaciar el armario de Ginny, era increíble la cantidad de ropa que tenía mi amiga. Ella no era una fanática a la moda, su estilo no era muy femenino, tal vez vivir con 6 hermanos influenciaba mucho. La gran mayoría de su ropa eran pantalones de mezclilla con la parte de abajo en tiras por el uso excesivo que le daba y camisetas sencillas y cómodas. El sonido de alguien tocando en la puerta nos sacó de concentración en nuestra "divertida" tarea. La abrí haciendo espacio entre medio de la ropa que estaba en el suelo.

-Hola!- Alice estaba frente a mi con su hermosa y única sonrisa.- Soy Alice, lamento no haberme presentado antes.-

-Oh, no te preocupes, no es nada.-

-Claro. ¿No les molesta que esté con ustedes? Es que estar con Rosalie me aburre un poco.- miré a Ginny pidiendo ayuda.

-Claro, no nos haría mal tener otra mano.- fulminé a Ginny con la mirada, es que acaso se le había olvidado todo lo que habíamos hablado hace apenas unos minutos? Alice ignoró mi mirada y entró.

-Vaya que es mucha ropa…- dijo Alice pasando entre medio de los montones de ropa esparcida por el suelo. Ella se bajó y tomó una de las camisetas de Ginny y la miró con atención.- Tienes un estilo algo particular Ginny.- mi amiga rió ante el comentario de Alice. ¿Por qué se reía? No era un cumplido.

- Lo se. Afecta el vivir con 6 hermanos.- Alice asintió.

-Sabes, tengo ropa demás. ¿Qué te parece si te doy unos cuantos conjuntos que ya no uso?- Ginny asintió emocionada ante la propuesta de Alice.- Bien, la próxima vez que venga te los traigo. Ahora, te voy a mostrar como organizar tu armario para que no sea un desastre…-

Estuvimos aproximadamente dos horas organizando todo. Me sorprendió que Alice tuviese la paciencia de hacerlo a paso humano, estuvimos charlando, o mejor dicho, Ginny y Alice estuvieron charlando ya que yo solo prestaba atención a lo que decían. Alice se encaminó hacia la última montaña de ropa y comenzó a tomar la ropa que servía y la que no.

- ¡Ginny, este vestido es precioso!- Ginny y yo miramos a la vampira. Esta tenía un vestido de gala color verde en sus manos que me era bastante familiar.- ¡Sabía que tenías buen gusto!-

-Ese vestido es mío…- dije con voz apagada. Alice se giró hacia mí y me miró intrigada. Ginny al ver el vestido supo de inmediato lo que significaba para mí. Alice me tendió el vestido y en el preciso momento en que lo toque fue como si los recuerdos me asaltaran uno por uno. Sentí como el corazón se encogía y una oleada de dolor atravesó mi alma. Las viejas cicatrices se abrieron como las grietas en el suelo de madera y volví a sentir ese sentimiento de infinita tristeza.

* * *

Holaaa! =D

Que les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado! :))

Gracias por los comentarios!

Feliz a~o nuevo! Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas :DD

besos,

Debbie


	15. Mémoires

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y _J.K. Rowling._ Yo solo juego con ellos y lo hago victimas de mis locuras...**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a mi beta: _Claudia_ por corregirme los capitulos! Un millon de gracias amiga!**

* * *

-¿Te encuentras bien Isabella?- preguntó la que consideraba mi mejor amiga del mundo muggle. Asentí tratado de controlar las lágrimas que querían escapar de mis ojos.

-Pelirroja no mientas… se que no estas bien.- Ginny se acerco a mí y me quitó el vestido de mis manos.- De verdad, no sabia que ese vestido estaba ahí, creí que mamá lo había guardado en otro sitio. Perdóname…-

-Ginny, no hay nada que perdonar. Es un simple vestido.- la voz se me quebró en la última palabra y las lágrimas corrieron libres por mis mejillas. Ginny me abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdonen que me entrometa…- Ginny se separó de mi para ver a Alice.- Pero me siento un poco perdida. Se que no es de mi incumbencia pero me gustaría tratar de ayudar Isabella, no se porque pienso que seremos grandes amigas, al igual que Ginny.-

-Bueno, este vestido tiene su historia. ¿cierto Pelirroja?- yo asentí secándome las lágrimas.

- Este vestido me lo regalo mi mejor amigo, mi ex-pareja, cuando cumplí mis 16 años.- Alice me miró apenada.

-En ese caso es un tonto por haberte dejado, estoy segura que eres una chica maravillosa y te mereces a alguien mejor…- yo miré confundida a Alice. Había malinterpretado todo.

-Ah Alice, ojala hubiese sido que él me haya dejado.- dije con tono de tristeza. Alice me miró intrigada.- Cedric murió pocos meses después de que me lo regalara.-

-Oh, lo siento. No fue mi intención decirle tonto…-

-Tranquila Alice, no pasa nada.-

-Exacto Alice, Cedric era un tonto…- yo fulminé con la mirada a Ginny ante su comentario.- No me mires así Pelirroja. Sabes que Cedric fue un tonto al tardarse 6 años en darse cuenta que tú eras la chica de sus sueños.-

- ¿6 años? Vaya que era lento el chico.- soltó Alice con total sinceridad.

- No era lento… era atento, caballeroso, un poco cabeza dura, pero era magnifico. No por nada fue elegido como el Campeón de Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos…cosa que le costo la vida.-

-¿Por qué dices que ese torneo fue el que le costo la vida?-preguntó Alice intrigada.

-Porque en la última prueba, el murió a manos de Peter Pettigrew, por mandato de Tom Riddle …-

-Espera, espera, tantos nombres me marean.- dijo Alice confundida.- ¿Quién es ese Peter Pettigrew? ¿Quién es Tom Riddle?-

-Peter Pettigrew es uno de los que secuestro a Luna.-

-¿El que tenía cara de rata?-yo asentí.- ¡Que miserable! ¿Entonces quién es Tom Riddle?-

-Tom Riddle es "El que no debe ser nombrado"- Alice pareció entender todo.

-Me imagino que cuando te enteraste fue horrible…-Alice tomó mi mano, al recordar el momento se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo no me tuve que enterar, yo presencié el momento en el que mataron a Cedric.- Alice me miró sorprendida con su boca abierta en una perfecta O.

-¿Pero… cómo?- preguntó Alice desesperada.- Perdona mi imprudencia, lo más seguro recordar todo esto. Perdóname.-

-No te preocupes Alice, aunque no lo creas, me hace bien desahogarme de vez en cuando.-

-No se por qué pienso que detrás de todo esto hay una hermosa historia que termina en un triste final…-

-Si, triste pero Hermosa.- Alice asintió.

-Cuéntame tu historia de amor. ¿Cómo fue el momento, cuando se dieron cuenta de que ambos se amaban?- sonreí a Alice sin ganas.- Claro, si te sientes preparada para contármelo.-

-Si, creo que si… si no puedo seguir, me detengo y te la cuento otro día. ¿Qué dices?- Alice asintió.- Bien, todo comenzó cuando Cedric y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión frente al lago. Desde ese día supe que lo amaba…- me giré hacia la ventana. Había comenzado a nevar nuevamente, un día similar al día mas feliz de mi vida…

Habían pasado varios meses desde que hablé con Cedric por última vez. Ya habían hecho la primera prueba del Torneo, una prueba que me mantuvo al filo de mi asiento en el momento que Cedric y Harry salieron a luchar en contra de sus dragones. Desde ese momento, todos se dieron cuenta que mi hermano no había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego y que estaba participando en contra de su voluntad. Podría apostar que Cedric también había cambiado de parecer en el momento en que Harry le dijo en que consistía la primera prueba. Desde ese día, noté que Cedric me miraba, yo intuía que estaba buscando el valor que le faltaba para enfrentarme y aceptar que estaba mal. El tiempo paso y Cedric seguía sin decir nada, pero claro esta, Cedric estaba bastante ocupado con su nueva novia, Cho Chang. Los celos me mataban pero sabía disimular. En estos días, el colegio ha sido un alboroto, todo gracias al Baile de Navidad. Había recibido mas de 6 invitaciones para el baile de chicos guapos, chicos algo lindos y chicos que lastimaban la vista de tan solo verlos, a todos los había rechazado, con la esperanza de que Cedric, para remendar el daño que había hecho, me invitara. Mis esperanzas murieron 2 días antes del baile, cuando mi hermano me informó que había invitado a Cho, la verdad es que no se que le ven, y esta le dijo que iba a ir con MI Cedric. Rayos, era algo lógico que fueran juntos, son novios, o al menos eso creo yo. El punto es que decidí que al primer chico que me preguntara de camino a la Biblioteca, si es que alguno me preguntaba, iría con él al baile. Dicho y hecho, entrando a la biblioteca, la persona que jamás me imaginé que me preguntaría, me retuvo en la entrada para pedirme que fuera al baile con él.  
Ahora, me encuentro frente al espejo dándole los últimos toques a mi imagen para el dichoso baile. Me veía presentable, me había puesto el vestido que Cedric me regalo para mi cumpleaños. Era de un tono verdoso muy bonito y que según él, contrastaba con el color de mi pelo. Traía unos zapatos plateados de tacón, una trampa mortal para mi y accesorios acorde al vestido. Llevaba mi largo cabello en suaves hondas cayendo como cascada sobre mi espalda y el maquillaje bastante sencillo, natural.

-¿Estás lista Pelirroja?-preguntó Hermione entrando al baño. Ella lucía hermosísima, Dios, hermosa se quedaba corto por como lucía. Parecía una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas.

-¡Wow! ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi amiga?- Hermione se sonrojó y rió nerviosa.- ¡Te ves preciosa!-

-¡Oh vamos Isabella! ¡Tú también te vez genial!- yo sonreí a mi amiga.- ¿Bajamos?- preguntó ella.

-¡Claro! - ambas salimos del baño y bajamos.

La sala común estaba llena de estudiantes de grados menores que no podían asistir al baile. Cuando pasamos todos se nos quedaron mirando. Me sonrojé al tener tantas miradas encima de mio. El camino de la sala común hasta la entrada del Gran Comedor se me hizo demasiado corto. Hermione se detuvo antes de bajar las últimas escaleras. La miré preocupada y ella me hizo señas para que siguiera adelante. Seguí mi rumbo, al pie de las escaleras estaba mi hermano junto a Parvati. Al verme abrió los ojos sorprendido. Me acerque y le ofrecí un gran abrazo.

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tienes que ser mi hermana?-me susurró al oído.- ¡Estás preciosa!- me separe del y sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Tú también te vez guapo…- dije arreglándole el lazo que tenia. Traté de peinarle su desordenado cabello con la mano pero fue misión imposible.

-¿Estás sola?- yo negué.-¿Quién te invito?-Respiré hondo. No le había dicho a nadie quien seria mi pareja de baile.

-Me vas a matar Harry…- este enarcó una ceja confundido.- Veras…- no logre terminar porque sentí un brazo rodear mi cintura.

-Te ves preciosa Potter…- miré a Draco Malfoy y le sonreí algo incomoda. Este tomó mi mano y la beso.- Si me disculpas Potter, debo entrar con tu hermana…- Harry se había quedado de una pieza. Sabia que la furia de Harry Potter sería grande en cuanto el baile acabara.

Draco me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tomé antes de que mi hermano reaccionara. Al pasar por la entrada principal pude ver a Cedric que me miraba sorprendido. La verdadera razón por la que había aceptado ir con Draco fue porque Cedric lo detestaba, fácilmente podía pasar horas hablando mal de Malfoy. Sabía que había sido un golpe bajo, ya que una vez bromeando le dije que aceptaría la invitación que Malfoy me había hecho para ir a Hogsmeade cuando yo estaba en quinto año y el iba a tercer año, Cedric no reacciono muy bien que digamos. Me dijo que si aceptaba daba por terminada nuestra amistad. La cara que tenía cuando le dije aquella broma no se comparaba con la que tenia ahora, lucia realmente enojado. A su lado estaba Cho, con cara de pocos amigos.  
El gran comedor estaba hermosamente decorado, el techo hechizado dejaba ver copos de nieve cayendo sin cesar. A diferencia de lo habitual, no se encontraban las mesas de cada casa sino que había pequeñas mesas redondas, para 4 o 6 estudiantes cada una. Los adornos eran de los colores de todas las casas, y había muérdago por doquier, algo que no me agrado por la expresión de Draco al pasar junto a uno. Al entrar todos comenzaron a murmurar al vernos.

-Al parecer vamos a ser el centro de atención de la fiesta Potter…- yo asentí.

-Como si te molestara Malfoy….- el comenzó a reír.

-Acaso te molesta que le robe un poco de atención a tu hermano?-preguntó burlonamente y arrastrando las palabras. Rayos, ya recordaba porque odiaba tanto a Malfoy.

-Mi hermano no…- Draco no permitió que terminara ya que me silencio poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios.

-Por favor, no quiero peleas esta noche. Tan solo quiero pasar un buen rato contigo. Quiero que por esta noche nada más, yo sea Draco para ti y tu Isabella para mi.- miré a los ojos a Draco. No podía negar que cualquier chica se perdería en esos ojazos, eran de un tono azul casi gris y estos me miraban suplicantes.

-Rayos, esta bien, pero solo por esta noche. Desde mañana en adelante seguirás siendo el insoportable Malfoy para mi…-

-No te preocupes, de mañana en adelante serás la tonta hermana de Potter para mi. ¿Trato hecho Isabella?- dijo el Rubio ofreciéndome su mano libre.

-Trato hecho Draco.- dije tomándola y regalándole mi mas sincera sonrisa.

- Bienvenidos estudiantes de Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons a nuestro Baile de Navidad!- la voz de Dumbledore retumbo por todo el Gran Comedor. Draco me hizo señas para que nos fuéramos a una de las mesas vacías ubicadas al lado derecho del lugar. Al pasar por el lado de Ron, este nos miraba sorprendido. Rayos, esta jugadita me saldría bastante cara.  
-Esperamos que todo sea de su agrado y que disfruten de esta magnífica noche.

Ahora como es costumbre, para dar inicio a este evento, harán su ingreso los cuatro campeones del torneo con sus respectivas parejas.-

En ese preciso momento, todos voltearon la vista para recibir a los campeones. Los primeros en entrar fueron Harry y Parvati, lo que hizo que todo Gryffindor y gran parte de Ravenclaw estallara en aplausos. Yo aplaudí y grité lo mas que pude al ver a mi hermano. Draco me miraba riendo y para sorpresa mía, él también aplaudía. A continuación bajó el búlgaro Victor Krum acompañado, para sorpresa de muchos (incluyéndome),de Hermione. Miré sorprendida a mi amiga en el momento en que esta paso por mi lado. Ella sonrió algo nerviosa y se colocó en la posición que le correspondía junto a Krum. Detrás de ellos venía una esplendida Fleur, vestía un vestido rosa palido, de mangas tres cuartos, el cabello medio recogido y una finísima diadema coronando su peinado, junto a un rubio de ojos azules y mirada desafiante que sonreía triunfal al lado de la veela.  
Una vez que se hubieron acomodado llegó el turno del otro campeón de Hogwarts: Cedric Diggory. Sentí un atízbo de tristeza al pensar que tal vez, si las cosas fueran diferentes, yo sería la que estaría del brazo de ese hermoso galán. No podía negar que Cho lucía elegante y muy hermosa, llevaba su cabello negro recogido con unos palillos, tenía por vestido un kimono azul bebe, y unos finos zapatos plateados. En el momento en que Cedric paso por mi lado cruzó su mirada con la mía. Le sonreí tímidamente y este me respondió de igual manera. Sentí como mis mejillas se calentaron, ese había sido el primer gesto que Cedric me dedicaba en todos estos meses.

- Isabella, disimula un poco…- me susurró Draco al oído.- Tu cabello esta rosado en las puntas.- al confirmar lo que Draco me dijo hice que cambiara a mi color natural de inmediato.

-Gracias por avisarme Draco…- el chico sonrió.

-De nada. Tengo que preguntarte algo… espero que no te moleste,- yo miré intrigada a Draco. -¿Estás enamorada de Diggory?- la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Nadie, excepto Harry y Hermione lo sabían. Yo negué nerviosa.- Lo que sospechaba, estas enamorada de Diggory.-

-Claro que no…- Draco iba a protestar cuando el sonido de la música lo interrumpió. En ese momento los campeones con sus respectivas parejas comenzaron a bailar. Todos menos Harry lucían como bailarines profesionales. Ver a Harry bailar solo daba risa.

Luego de acabado el Vals de los campeones, todos tomamos asiento para comer, a nuestra mesa se unió Neville junto a Ginny, ambos chicos lucían algo incómodos con la presencia de Draco, pero trataban de soportarlo. Durante la comida Draco montó conversación conmigo, resulta ser que el chico no es tan egocéntrico después de todo, este Draco era un poco más pasable que el que conocían todos. Me hizo reír contándome las ocurrencias de Crabbe y Goyle y luego contándome de los grados de brutalidad que Pansy Parkinson padece. No puedo negar que estaba pasando una divertida velada junto al Slytherin. Luego de que el último estudiante (en simples palabras: Ron), terminara de comer, las brujas de MacBeth aparecieron en el escenario y comenzaron a tocar.

-¿Bailamos?- preguntó Draco.

-No sé bailar…- el rubio enarcó una ceja.

-Vamos Isabella, no pongas excusas…-

-Es la verdad, Harry heredo el baile de mí, créeme.- Draco rió ante mi comentario.

-No importa, aprendes conmigo… tan solo déjate llevar.- el chico me tiró fuerte y me levantó de la silla. Tomó mi mano y me dirigió a la pista de baile.

Al comenzar a bailar me sentía como una tonta. Merlín, ¿por qué había venido a un baile si no sabía bailar! Movía mis pies y siempre terminaba pisando los pies de Draco. El chico hacia un pequeño gesto de dolor pero se recomponía rápidamente. Luego de varios minutos bailando pude tomarle el ritmo un poco y no lucia tan mal, dejaba que Draco me arrastrara por la pista.

-¿Ves qué no era tan difícil?- yo asentí.- Mis pies no serán los mismos luego de este baile por la cantidad de pisotones que me has dado.- yo fulminé con la mirada al chico y lo volví a pisar, solo que esta vez fue a propósito. El chico hizo una mueca de dolor, respiró Hondo y contiuó bailando.

- Debo admitir que haz hecho del baile algo fácil para mi…-

-Bien, me alegro mucho… porque ahora viene lo divertido.- enarqué una ceja confundida cuando Draco me dio una vuelta.

Todo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. Por un momento me sentó mareada, me detuve como pude pero mis pies se cruzaron y caí de bruces al piso. Todos a mi al rededor comenzaron a reír incluyendo a Draco. Me sentí algo incomoda, mis mejillas se calentaron de la vergüenza y mis ojos se nublaron de la furia al creer que Malfoy era diferente. Yo era el hazme reír de la fiesta. Sentí unas manos tomar mis brazos, levantarme y sacarme de la pista de baile casi corriendo. La verdad es que no me di cuenta cuando salí del Gran Comedor, entre en razón al sentir el fuerte impacto del frio invernal calarse entre mis huesos. Mire nerviosa mi alrededor, me encontraba en los jardines congelados del Castillo y no sabia quien había sido el que me había traído hasta aquí.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó una dulce voz. Una voz que no había escuchado en meses pero sin importar el tiempo, jamás la olvidaría. Me giré para encontrarme frente a frente con Cedric.

-Tengo un poco de frío…- dije en tono casi audible, sin creer aun lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él se quitó su chaqueta y me la colocó encima de mis hombros.

-Esto te lo quitara en minutos, esta hechizado para que así lo haga…- le sonreí algo nerviosa. Por un momento, la duda se apodero de mi.- Por cierto el vestido te queda genial, mi madre tiene buen gusto al elegir, si hubiese sido por mí, tendrías un vestido rosa chicle.- comencé a reír con la simple idea de usar un vestido de ese color.

-Dile a tu mama que muchas gracias por no dejarte escoger a ti el vestido.- Cedric sonrió y me hizo señas para que me sentara. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunté confundida tomando asiento en uno de los asientos.- Creí que no querías saber nada de mí…- el se sentó a mi lado, respiró hondo y me miró a los ojos.

-No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy por haber dicho esas palabras Bella… en el momento que te vi corriendo por el sendero ese día, quise correr detrás de ti para implorarte que me perdonaras.-

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Orgullo, quizás. Yo creo que fue el miedo de que no me perdonaras y me mandaras al diablo definitivamente. Sabía que había cruzado la línea con lo que dije de tu hermano. Entiéndeme Bella, estaba cegado por el enojo.- en ese instante el tomó mi mano.- Yo te había contado mi deseo de colocar mi nombre en el Cáliz… en el momento en que salió el de tu hermano, me sentí traicionado, decidí alejarme de ti. En esos días Cho me habló y me lavó el cerebro, me hizo creer que tú estabas involucrada en todo. Que tonto fui al no darme cuenta de cual era su plan, separarme de ti. Causar una fractura en nuestra relación… Se que te lastimé mucho… te decepcioné, que falté a mi promesa de nunca lastimarte y hacerte feliz.-

-Me causaste mucho dolor, Cedric. Me sentí hasta reemplazada por ella…-

-Lo se Bella… Fui un tonto al pensar que Cho te reemplazaría. Algo IM-PO-SI-BLE.- bufé ante lo dicho por el.

-Claro, para ti fue fácil, buscaste a otra tonta que te escuchara, buscaste a otra estúpida que te siguiera y te dijera lo que querías escuchar…-

-Si, es cierto. Pero el problema era que no eras tú.- el comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con delicadeza. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo y mi corazón comenzó a saltar, tan solo el simple tacto de su piel junto a la mía.- Es cierto que siempre me escuchas, pero eso no te hace una tonta. No considero que me sigas, el que te seguía era yo, eras la única persona sincera y por eso adoraba pasar el tiempo contigo a pesar de que eres una chica un año menor que yo. Es cierto que muchas veces me dijiste cosas que yo no quería escuchar pero eso no quita que cuando estaba en lo incorrecto me lo dijeras sin pena alguna.-

-No se que decir…- el sonrió amargadamente.

-Si me quieres mandar al diablo y decirme que ya es muy tarde para que me perdones, lo entenderé. Me tardé mucho en ser hombre y darme cuenta de que yo te…- el chico dejó la frase en el aire. Yo lo miré intrigada.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?-pregunte mirándolo a sus ojos. El negó.

-Nada, no iba a decir nada.-

-Claro, y yo nací ayer Cedric…- solté mi mano de su agarre, me levanté del asiento y me quité el chaleco que me había dado.- Gracias por el chaleco, ya no lo necesito.- coloqué la prenda a su lado y comencé a caminar hacia el Castillo.

-¡Te amo!- al escuchar esas palabras me detuve. ¿Había escuchado bien, o era una jugarreta del destino? Me giré para encararlo. Él estaba de pie, inmóvil.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Cedric trago saliva.

-Dije que te amo. Eso era lo que tenía que decir…- lo miré atónita.

-¿Me amas?-pregunté algo confundida. Cedric asintió.- ¿Pero, qué hay de Cho?-

-Cho no es nadie. Jamás le di esperanzas, era tan solo era mi amiga, eso es todo.-

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba…- el se acercó poco a poco.

- Es a ti a quien amo. Tardé todo este tiempo en darme cuenta… juro que morí de celos al verte tan hermosa junto a Malfoy. Luego te vi disfrutando con él y sentí odio, quería ir y arrancarle la cabeza, estaba celoso.- yo reí ante la idea de ver a Cedric matado a Malfoy. Pagaría por ver eso.- Tal vez te suene estúpido, soy un idiota por negar este sentimiento, por negarlo porque eres mi mejor amiga. Pero entiéndeme Bella, no quería perderte…- el tomo mi rostro en sus manos y sonrió.- Se que tú no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por conquistarte, tan solo quiero que me des una oportunidad.

- ¿No crees que tardaste mucho en darte cuenta?- él asintió.

-Fui tan ciego de no darme cuenta de que tu eres la indicada, la que he estado esperando por tanto tiempo aunque siempre has estado para mi. Solo te pido que me perdones y me des la oportunidad de ganarme tu corazón… ¿Qué dices?- una sincera sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Nuestros alientos chocaban en nuestros rostros de lo cerca que estábamos.

-¿Sabes que digo? Digo que no puedo entregarte mi corazón en estos momentos…- el bajó su rostro al suelo. Lo más seguro era que lo había malinterpretado todo.- No me dejaste terminar Ced.- con mi mano le levante su rostro y conecté nuestras miradas.- No puedo entregarte mi corazón en estos momentos porque ya lo tienes en tus manos, te pertenece desde hace tiempo.- el me miró anonadado.

-Eso significa que…-

-Eso significa que te amo. Eso significa que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. Eso significa que quiero llegar a ser anciana junto a ti… Quiero todo eso contigo.- le sonreí ampliamente. En ese momento Cedric acortó la poco distancia que habia entre nuestros labios y me beso.

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el deseo. En ese momento sentí que todo a mi alrededor desaparecía, tan solo éramos Cedric y yo. Nuestros labios se movían en armonía, como si fuera una delicada pieza escrita por un renombrado músico. Un beso cargado de amor, pasión, deseo y alegría. Nos separamos por falta de aire. Los ojos de Cedric brillaban por amor, todos los sueños que había tenido de este preciso momento no se comparaban con la realidad.

-No tengo palabras para todo esto Cedric…- dije con la respiración entrecortada. Él sonrió, tomó mi mano y la besó.

-Yo si tengo unas cuantas palabras…- Cedric tomó su chaleco y de su bolsillo saco una rosa roja.- ¿Isabella Marie Potter Evans, quieres ser mi novia?- la pregunta resonó en mis oídos como un eco. Yo sonreí y asentí. Brinqué a sus brazos, el me tomó y me comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire. Cerramos nuestro momento con un corto y tierno beso. Me entregó la rosa y me haló hacia adentro.

-¿Para dónde vamos?-pregunté confundida al ver que se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor.

-A terminar nuestra noche con broche de oro. Quiero bailar contigo…-abrí mis ojos asustada.- Tranquila, no soy el patán de Malfoy, hablando de él, me las va a pagar por lo que te hizo. Nadie se mete con mi novia.- yo comencé a reír.- ¿No crees que hare pagar a Malfoy?- preguntó este desafiante. Yo negué.

-No dudo que lo hagas, y espero ayudarte a patearle el trasero. Me reí porque se escucha lindo la palabra novia en tu boca cuando te refieres a mi.- el sonrió.

-Suena hermoso y es hermoso, un sueño hecho realidad.- me acerqué juguetonamente y lo besé.

-Jamás me cansare de hacer esto…- dije mientras me separaba del.

-Yo tampoco… Pero ni creas que esto hará que me olvide de que quiero bailar contigo. Así que andando.- yo hice un puchero.- No Bella, iremos a bailar.- el me haló y me dirigió a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Al entrar el sitio no estaba tan lleno como antes. Tan solo habian unas 10 parejas, entre ellas Neville y Ginny y Hermione y Krum. La mesa donde antes estaba ubicada el ponche estaba destrozada en un esquina. Cedric y yo nos miramos interrogantes.

- ¡Pelirroja!- el grito de Fred me hizo que me girara.- Oh vaya, no lo puedo creer…-

-¡Fred! Mas vale que cierres la boca.-

-Ja ja! Hasta que al fin cayó la Pelirroja! ¡Ya era hora Diggory… Felicidades!- Cedric sonrió en agradecimiento.

-¿Que pasó Fred?- dije señalando la mesa.

-No vas a querer saber Pelirroja.- yo lo miré confundida.- Digamos que Malfoy tomó un chapuzón en ponche gracias a Harry, Ron, George y yo.-

-¡Qué! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurrió? Se van a meter en serios problemas.-

-¡Tranquila hermana de otra madre y padre! Ningún profesor nos vio y Malfoy sabe muy bien que no le conviene acusarnos…- yo respiré hondo.

-Hablaré con Harry y el resto mañana. Tengo que bailar con mi novio.- Cedric me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

- Hum, cuidado con lo que hacen…-

Cedric y yo le dimos la espalda a Fred y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile. Comenzamos a bailar al suave ritmo de la música. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré mis ojos. Sentía una felicidad extrema, mi vida había dado un giro de la noche a la mañana. El resto de la noche la pase junto a Cedric en el Gran Comedor, bailando y recuperando todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados. Mi felicidad era completa y tenía cierta seguridad que duraría por un buen tiempo…

-Eso fue hermoso…- dijo Alice con cierto brillo es sus ojos al terminar mi relato.- Parece un cuento de hadas.- yo asentí. Un cuento de hadas que luego sufrió un horrible y trágico final. Sequé las lagrimas que se escaparon de mi ojos durante el relato con la manga de mi abrigo.

- Él era maravilloso…- dije con hilo de voz.

-¿Luego del, has tenido un nuevo amor?- preguntó Alice curiosa. Ginny me miró intrigada. Tenia que formular mi respuesta en 2 segundos.

- Bueno todo eso fue hace 2 años, amaba a Cedric y dejó una marca imborrable en mi corazón, pero luego de año y medio pude superarlo y encontré un nuevo amor.- noté como el rostro de Alice cambio de esperanza a decepción.

-¿Tu relación con el chico es buena?- preguntó Alice con mas interés que antes. ¿A que se debían todas esas preguntas?

- Bueno, no puedo decirte que fue buena ya que ya no estoy con él.- dije sinceramente. Estaba diciendo la verdad, tan solo estaba omitiendo detalles importantes, eso es todo. Alice comenzó a brincar emocionada. Ginny me miró confundida. Alice se detuvo al ver las caras que teníamos Gin y yo.

-No lo tomes a mal Isabella… no es que me alegre que hayas acabado con no se quien, es solo que… nada, olvídalo, yo me entiendo.-

-Ya veo Alice, tu sola te entiendes…- la vampira comenzó a reír. En ese momento el estomago de Ginny comenzó a rugir. Alice rió nuevamente.- ¿No acabas de comer?- pregunté sonriente a mi amiga.

- ¡Eso fue hace 2 horas Pelirroja! Sabes que los Weasley tienen un apetito increíble.-

-Lo se, conozco a Ron, además conviví por 7 años con Fred y George bajo el mismo techo en Hogwarts. Conozco su apetito voraz.-

-En ese caso bajemos…- Ginny se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la salida. Le hice señas a Alice para que bajara con nosotras y ella asintió.

Bajamos las escaleras conversando animadamente. Ginny se dirigió a la cocina mientras que Alice y yo fuimos a la sala. A lo lejos se escuchaban las risas de Fred, George y Emmett. Entramos a la sala, en ella estaban los gemelos, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Edward. Edward poso su mirada en mi, le sonreí tímidamente y me senté junto a los gemelos.

-¡Pelirroja, tenemos un Nuevo hermano!- gritó George emocionado. Yo lo mir´3 fingiendo sorpresa, era obvio que se referían a Emmett.- Este grandulón aquí presente,- dijo señalando al vampiro.- tiene una mente perversa, perfecta para hacer bromas. Emmett, te presento a la chica más rara que hayas podido conocer.- fulminé con la mirada a George.

-Un placer conocerte Isabella, lamento no haberme presentado antes, te desapareciste por un buen rato y no te había podido ver.-

-No te preocupes Emmett, el placer es todo mío.- dije sonriéndole.

-¡Genial! ¿Conoces al resto?-preguntó señalando a los chicos.

-Algo he oído de ellos…-

-Bien, que se presenten ellos. ¿Sabes de qué me entere?-yo negué confundida.- Edward tiene cierto interés en presentarse el mismo.- los ojos de Edward estaban abiertos como plato. Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas.- ¡Pero si te sonrojas de nada!-

-Digamos que no soy Buena escondiendo lo que siento…- dije bajando mi mirada al suelo y formando una Cortina en mi rostro con mi cabello.

-Emmett, deja a Isabella en paz…- sonreí a Alice en agradecimiento.- ¿Jazz, puedes venir conmigo un Segundo?- Jasper asintió seriamente, se levantó y tomó la mano de su pareja.

-¿Emm, que dices si paseamos por el jardín?- preguntó Rosalie dulcemente. Aquí ocurría algo y yo no estaba entendiendo.

-Rosie, me quiero quedar con los gemelos.-

-¡Emmett Cullen, vienes conmigo ya!- el tono de Rosalie era tan frio como el hielo. Emmett se levanto sin peros y fue donde su esposa. Rosalie lo tomó del brazo y ambos desaparecieron por la entrada. Tan solo quedábamos los gemelos, Edward y yo. Ginny entró a la sala con unos emparedados en su mano.

-¿Quieren?-pregunto Ginny a sus hermanos.

-Si, tráelos aquí Gin.- dijo Fred sonriendo.

-Vengan por ellos.- Ginny les dio la espalda y salió corriendo. Fred y George se miraron y salieron detrás de ella.

Un silencio incomodo inundo la sala. Tan solo éramos Edward y yo. Quería salir de ahí de inmediato. Podía sentir su mirada encima de mi. Edward se levantó del asiento en el que estaba y se paró justo a mi lado.

-¿Te molesta si me siento a tu lado?- preguntó con su irresistible aterciopelada voz. ¿Cómo negarme a eso?

-No para nada…- el chico se sentó.

- Me llamo Edward Cullen.- su tono de voz no era del todo seguro, era lógico que estaba tratando de montar conversación conmigo. Me tendió la mano, yo lo miré intrigada.

-Isabella Potter.- le tomé la mano sin dudarlo. Al tocarlo sentí una corriente atravesar mi cuerpo, el vello de mi nuca se erizó y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. A este paso iban a descubrirme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

Holaaa! =D

Que les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado! :))

Gracias por los comentarios!

besos,

Debbie


	16. El comienzo de algo nuevo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y _J.K. Rowling._ Yo solo juego con ellos y lo hago victimas de mis locuras...**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a mi beta: _Claudia_ por corregirme los capitulos! Un millon de gracias amiga!**

* * *

Un sentimiento de "déjà vu" me inundó en el momento en que Edward tomó mi mano. Mi corazón no supo disimular el efecto que ese simple gesto había causado en mi y latía tan rápido como un caballo en pleno galope. Edward rió disimuladamente, estaba segura de que había escuchado mi corazón.

-Disculpa…- dije sin pensar. Él me miró sin comprender.

-¿Por qué me pides disculpas?- preguntó soltando mi mano. Respiré para controlar los frenéticos latidos pero mi corazón parecía no querer ayudarme en esos momentos. Por otro lado, Edward me miraba expectante, tenía que responder.

- Como dije antes, no soy buena disimulando mis emociones…- mi voz a penas salió como un leve susurro , algo que para un humano normal hubiese sido imposible de entender, pero para él había sido como si hubiese hablado en tono normal.

-No te preocupes…-yo le sonreí y cambié mi vista hacia la ventana. Un incomodo silencio nos arropo. - ¿Qué edad tienes?- la aterciopelada voz de Edward retumbo en mis oídos e hizo que me girara nuevamente para contestarle.

-Tengo 19 años…-

-Vaya, no pareces. Te ves menor, creí que tenias 16 o algo así, lo supuse porque te llevas muy bien con Ginny…- yo negué.

-No, soy mayor que ella, aunque he sido amiga de ella desde que conocí a sus hermanos en Hogwarts y pasaba las vacaciones de navidad aquí.- el asintió. Parecía intrigado, conocía perfectamente su expresión y sabia que había algo que me quería preguntar.

- Estoy algo sorprendido y confundido…-

-¿Te sorprende que tenga 19 y no 16?- el negó rotundamente.- ¿Entonces qué te confunde?-

-Tu voz, tu olor, son tan…-

-¿Irresistibles?-pregunté divertida. Quería hacer esto en forma de broma para que no sospechara de mi. El rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Parecidos a la de otra persona…- sentí un balde agua fría caer sobre mi. ¿Qué podía hacer en estos momentos? Jamás perdonaría a Ginny por dejarme sola. Tenía que desviar el tema de inmediato.

-Tal vez estés confundido, hay muchas voces que se parecen…-

-Eso lo se, pero tu aroma es el mismo que…- no dejé que acabara.

-Vamos, soy humana y no estoy confundida ni sorprendida porque seas un vampiro.- el chico abrió sus ojos como plato.

-¿Cómo sabes? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido y consternado. Tendría que inventar otra de mis muchas mentiras para que Edward olvidara, por el momento, la coincidencia de los aromas y la voz.

-Me crié con un hombre lobo, estoy bastante familiarizada con criaturas mágicas.- él me miró sorprendido.- Tienes la piel fría, sin mencionar que es bastante pálida y tus ojos son dorados, eso significa que tomas sangre de animales, si tomaras sangre humana serían de un tono rojizo.-

-¿Vaya, y no te doy miedo?-preguntó sonriente. Yo comencé a reír.

-Me he enfrentado a criaturas mas peligrosas que tú… así que la respuesta es no.-

-¿Ni aunque te diga que muero por beber tu sangre?- yo negué. Eso no era sorpresa para mi ya que ya sabía sobre ese detalle.

-No, para nada. ¿Algo más que quieras añadir a tu lista de cosas que supuestamente me deberían dar miedo?-

-No creo… Según me han contado has pasado por muchas cosas, ¿cierto?-yo me mordí el labio inferior y asentí. ¿Le habían hablado de mi?

-¿Quién te habló de mi?- pregunté sin rodeos.

-Nadie, solo que quise saber…-

-¿Por qué tanto interés en mi?- el chico me miró sorprendido, su rostro demostraba que la pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido.

-No se, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo Isabella.- por más que me sorprendiera, sonaba raro el hecho de que Edward me dijera Isabella en vez de Bella.- Sonará raro porque apenas te conozco, ¿hace cuanto? -

-Digamos que un día…-

-Un día, apenas nos conocemos un día y siento que te conozco de hace más. Es raro, inspiras confianza, a pesar de que muero por probar tu sangre ya que es peculiarmente atractiva para mi, me puedo controlar… y me siento cómodo junto a ti.- yo le sonreí algo avergonzada.

-Es un poco raro…- dije tratando de controlar los nervios.

-Otra cosa que me sorprende es el hecho de que no puedo leer tu mente…- vaya, ¿por qué no me sorprendo ante esto? Tendría que fingir sorpresa o actuar natural e indiferente? Creo que el efecto sorpresa es mejor.

-¿Puedes leer mentes?- pregunté tratando de ser buena actriz.

-Si… puedo decirte que esta pensando cada persona que se encuentra en esta casa en estos momentos.- yo enarqué una ceja. ¿Acaso me estaba tratando de impresionar?

-Pruébalo… no te creo.- dije para hacer un giro en nuestra conversación y para que él no siguiera buscando más cosas que le recordaran a Bella Swan.

-Bien… comencemos con los señores Weasley. Arthur esta totalmente concentrado en la reunión, datos confidenciales y no te puedo decir.-

-Eso es que no puedes leer mentes…- Edward comenzó a reír, pero ignoró mi comentario.

-La señora Weasley, a pesar de que esta concentrada en la reunión, esta pensando que hacer de cenar y esta pensando sobre un pastel de chocolate que quiere hacer ya que es tu favorito.- fingí sorpresa.

-Impresionante… aunque el detalle del pastel te lo pudo haber dicho cualquiera, en simples palabras, Fred o George.-

-Vaya, público difícil… Bien veamos, dudo mucho que te interese lo que piensan mis padres.- yo negué.- ¿Qué te parece averiguar lo que piensan los gemelos?-

-Tentador… anda dime.-

-No estoy seguro de cual de ellos es, pero el punto es que debes tener cuidado al acostarte por la noche.- yo lo miré confundida.- Te hizo una pequeña broma, coloco un hechizo que te hará tener sueños perturbadores esta noche.-

-¿Qué clase de sueños?- pregunté algo asustada.

-Digamos que sueños algo subidos de tono… con eso creo que digo suficiente.-

-¡Voy a matar a Fred cuando lo vea!-  
-¿Cómo sabes que es Fred?-

-Cuando estábamos en 6to año le hice una broma peculiar, solo que yo le coloque una poción en la bebida… digamos que Fred recibió un severo castigo por andar insinuándose a la Profesora Sprout.- Edward comenzó a reír.

-Vaya, no eres ninguna santa Isabella.-

-Por algo soy la hermana adoptiva de Fred y George. Además por mis venas corre sangre merodeadora. A ver, ¿qué piensa Geroge?- Edward se quedó en silencio, estaba concentrado.

-¿Quién es Angelina?-pregunto Edward.

-Angelina es la ex-novia de Fred. ¿Por qué preguntas?- Edward comenzó a reír.

-Esto no te lo puedo decir… si lo dices le causaras problemas a George.- yo hice un pequeño puchero.

-Por favor Edward… dime.-

-Bien, ¿prometes no decirle a nadie?- yo asentí.- George esta pensando que excusa decirle a Fred para que lo deje ir solo al Callejón Diagon. Ahí se va a encontrar con Angelina en El Caldero Chorreante y van a tomar un café juntos.-

- ¿Geroge tiene una cita? No lo puedo creer… hasta que al fin se anima. George es mas reservado en cuestión de chicas.- Edward asintió.

-¿Tu también eres reservada en cuestión de chicos?-preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

- Algo así…-la sangre que recorría mi cuerpo poco a poco se fue acumulando en mis mejillas.- ¿Soy yo o hace calor?- pregunté un poco nerviosa mientras me quitaba la bufanda. Edward se rió.

-¿Te interesa algún chico?- la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

-No… ¿por qué no le lees la mente a Alice? Tuve con ella una conversación similar hace unos minutos…-

-Algo escuché… pero quiero oírlo de tu boca.- mis manos comenzaron a temblar de lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Yo…-

-¡Pelirroja!- Dios cuanto amaba a Fred. Yo me giré y lo miré.- ¿Interrumpo algo?-preguntó curiosamente.

-¡Para nada! ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-¿No te gustaría tomar una siestecita?… ya sabes, el peor enemigo del frío son las sábanas de La Madriguera.- miré a Edward y ambos comenzamos a reír. Ya entendía porque tanto empeño en que me fuera a dormir.

-No… ¿sabes lo que quiero?-el chico bufó molesto. -Retomar la Guerra donde la dejamos… ¿Qué dices?- Fred sonrió.

- Chicos contra chicas… perfecto! Voy por George y el resto…- Fred desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Te apuntas Edward?- el vampiro posó sus ojos negros por la sed en mi.

-¿Tengo opción?- yo negué.

-No lo creo…-

-Prefiero quedarme aquí hablando contigo y averiguando mas de ti.- reí ante el comentario.

- Sabes lo ms importante, me llamo Isabella Potter, tengo 19 y no tengo novio… con eso te basta y te sobra Edward Cullen. - me levanté del sillón y me encaminé a la salida. Me giré para comprobar que Edward me hubiese seguido pero el seguía sentado.- Si vienes podrás hacerme la pregunta que quieras.- Edward me sonrió y desapareció, en la sala no había rastro del.

-¡Boo!- me giré para encararlo.- ¿Te asuste?- yo negué.

-Demasiado obvio Cullen. Deberías mejorar… eres pésimo vampiro.- Edward bufó.

-Tú eres una pésima humana al no tener sentido de supervivencia y no alejarte de mi.- yo negué.

-No me asustas Edward Cullen… tendrás que esforzarte más.- el vampiro sonrió desafiante.

-Eso lo veremos…- tome el abrigo del armario y ambos salimos al jardín trasero.

Al cabo de una hora, acabamos nuestra letal Guerra de bolas de nieve. El tener vampiros en el juego resulto ser la mejor idea. Al tener tanta fuerza, las bolas que lanzaban parecían borrones fugases, algo que dificultaba el poder esquivarlas pero hacia del juego aún más divertido. Ginny logró poner en practica sus habilidades en el quidditch y las lograba esquivar con facilidad, en mi caso era todo lo contrario, los montones de nieve azotaban mi cuerpo sin piedad. La señora Weasley nos preparo chocolate caliente y todos, excepto a los Cullen. Entramos ansiosos por probar esa caliente bebida para que nos descongelara. Tomé mi taza y me dirigí a mi sillón favorito de la sala. Tomé unas sábanas que estaban en el suelo y me arropé. De la humeante taza salía el olor del chocolate mezclado con leche, cerré mis ojos, aspire el olor y me deleite del aroma. Me encontraba sola, los demás sillones estaban vacíos, no podía negar que me daba cierta melancolía al pensar que en esta casa, faltaban tres integrantes importantes. Me preocupaba el estado en que se encontraba mi hermano, Hermione y Ron. Aún no aceptaba la idea de que Ron y Harry se pelearan, era absurdo, una amistad de tantos años rota por un problema, que, aunque no tenga la más mínima idea de que se trata, debía ser algo insignificante, un mal entendido. Tomé un poco de la rica sustancia que se encontraba en mi taza y me acurruqué más en las sábanas.

-¿Pelirroja, que dices de tu cama?- la voz de Fred hizo que me girara hacia la entrada de la sala.

-Ni lo sueñes Fred.-en ese momento entro George a la estancia vestido con un sencillo pero elegante chaleco, peinado y con colonia.

-¿Hermano, a dónde vas?-preguntó Fred curioso al ver a su hermano tan arreglado.

-Bueno, voy a hablar algo… sobre el negocio.-

-Bueno en ese caso espérame, voy por mi chaleco.- yo negué.

-Fred, ¿qué te parece si te quedas aquí conmigo?-George me sonrió en agradecimiento. Fred me miró y luego miró a su hermano.

-Lo siento Georgie, pero te vas solito. Yo me quedo con la Pelirroja…- George no dijo más y se dirigió a la chimenea para utilizar los Polvos Flu. Fred se acercó y me quitó las sabanas.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte un poco molesta.

-Me voy a sentar contigo…- yo negué.

-¿Estás loco? ¡No cabemos los dos aquí!-

-¡Claro que si!- Fred se acomodó como pudo en el sillón. Me sentía realmente incomoda, tenia mi cuerpo aplastado a un lado del sillón y en mi mano la taza con los restantes de mi bebida caliente.-¿Vez que cabemos?-

-Claro, estoy a punto de morir aplastada, pero a ti lo que te importa es que cabemos los dos en el asiento.-

-¿Saben que son unos tontos?- me giré como pude para encarar a Ginny, esta nos miraba con la ceja enarcada y una bandeja con pastelillos en su mano.- Hay más sillones…-

-Eso dicelo a tu hermano que se empeña en sentarse aquí…- Fred me sacó la lengua y me empujó. Caí de espaldas al suelo, la bebida que quedaba en la taza cayo en mi pecho, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza y un leve mareo.

-¿Estás bien Pelirroja?-preguntó mi amigo acomodándose en el sillón. Me senté como pude en el suelo y lo fulminé con la Mirada.

-Saben que si muero por daños cerebrales, el culpable es Fred… ¡Eres un idiota!- coloqué mi mano en la cabeza, lo único que sentía era como mi carne pulsaba allí donde había chocado con la dura madera y la piel de mi pecho estaba algo sensible por la leve quemadura que había recibido por el Chocolate Caliente.

-No seas tan dramática… Avisaré a mama para que te coloque ungüento en la cabeza y en tu pecho.- Fred se levantó del sillón y salió en busca de su madre. Ginny coloco la bandeja de pastelillos en el sillón y me ayudo a levantarme. Saqué mi varita de mi bolsillo y apunté a mi camisa.

-¡Fregotego!- con un movimiento en mi varita, las manchas que se encontraban en mi camisa desaparecieron.

-¡Cariño! ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó la señora Weasley entrando al lugar y ubicándose junto a mi, detrás de ella estaban todos los Cullens, estos me miraban atentos. En la mano de la regordeta mujer tenia un pequeño frasco con una sustancia verdosa en su interior. Mi estomago se revolvió al pensar en el fuerte olor que desprendía el medicamento al ser colocado en la piel herida.

-Me encuentro bien señora Weasley… No se preocupe.- la protectora Molly hizo caso omiso de mis palabras y comenzó a verificar mi cabeza. En el momento en que presionó donde me había lastimado con la madera sentí un fuerte dolor y no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, cosa que no paso desapercibido por la señora Weasley.

-¡Aquí esta! Se esta formando un hematoma, esto evitara que crezca.- yo negué. Ella quería colocar esa asquerosa sustancia en mi cabello.

-No hace falta! Estoy bien… es solo un simple golpe en la cabeza.-

-No y que yo era el culpable si morias por daños cerebrales?-pregunto Fred burlonamente. Yo lo fulmine con la Mirada y le hize señas para que se callara.

-No hay peros señorita…- en ese momento, Molly tomo de la sustancia y la coloco en mi cabeza. En el preciso momento en que la sustancia hizo contacto con mi piel, el olor inundo mi nariz. El olor parecía a pescado muerto y a restos de basura.  
-Pelirroja, ahora hueles mejor que las flores.- dijo Fred en tono de burla.

-Mas vale que cierres la boca si no quieres que tus dientes estén cubiertos de ungüento.- Fred comenzó a reír junto a todos.

-Hermano, yo que tú le hago caso…- dijo Emmett colocando su mano en el hombro de Fred.- Esta florecita tiene sus espinas ocultas.- fulminé con la mirada a Emmett y este comenzó a reír.-¿Qué le ocurre a tu cabello?- pregunto confundido.

-Emmett, te dije que esta era la chica más rara que ibas a conocer.- inmediatamente pensé en mi don. Ginny se dio cuenta de mi problema y me tendió un espejo. Mi cabello se había tornado más rojo de lo que era, parecía una manzana y la forma de mis rizos había cambiado, de suaves ondas a rizos más abultados, dándome una apariencia algo feroz. Cerré mis ojos y respire hondo repetidas veces. Al abrirlos nuevamente, mi apariencia era normal, era yo otra vez.

-¡Yo quiero aprender a hacer eso!- grito Alice emocionada. Rosalie a su lado bufó molesta. ¿Acaso jamás le caería bien a la vampira?-¿Cómo lo lograste Isabella?-

-No lo logré… nací con esto.- todos me miraron sorprendidos, todos excepto Edward. Este me miraba confundido. Esperaba que no sospechara de mi, aunque todas las pistas eran demasiado comprometedoras.

-¿Puedes cambiar de apariencia?-pregunto Carlisle acercándose a mi. Fred iba a contestar pero me le adelante.

-No! Tan solo puedo jugar con mi cabello… nada más.- Fred me miró confundido.

-Bien, eso es impresionante. Jamás había oído de un caso así…- yo mire algo avergonzada a Carlisle. Odiaba ser el centro de atención. Carlisle se giró a Molly y le sonrió.- Querida, debemos irnos.-

-¿Como así?-pregunto la señora Weasley.- Apenas acaban de llegar.-

-Tenemos cosas que hacer…-dijo el líder del clan mirando a Edward. Lo más seguro era que iria con Edward a cazar.

-Que lastima… espero que vengan mañana, es Noche Buena y me gustaría que la pasen aquí, junto a nosotros.-

-Para nosotros será un placer Molly.- dijo Esme acercándose y abrazándola.-Hasta mañana…-

Carlisle se despidió de Molly y se dirigió junto a su esposa a la chimenea. Emmett se despidió de Fred, Ginny y yo animadamente, Rosalie dijo un leve adiós y se marcho junto a Emmett, Jasper imitó a Rosalie, Alice en cambio, se acerco a Ginny y a mi y nos abrazo, para luego marcharse junto a su pareja. Edward fue el último en despedirse. Se despidió formalmente de todos y luego se detuvo frente a mi. Ginny tomo del brazo a su madre y a Fred y salieron del lugar dejándonos solos.

-¿Sabes? Tu pelo no huele tan mal…- yo sonreí divertida.  
-Lo dices por pena Edward, mi pelo va a necesitar de varias lavadas para que vuelva a ser el que era antes.-

-Hasta mañana Isabella… Espero el día de mañana con ansias.- dijo este con pereza, parecía no querer irse.

-Hasta mañana Edward… También espero con alegría al día de mañana para verte.- el vampiro tomó mi mano y la beso. Yo me sonrojé de inmediato, el tan solo sonrió y se marchó del lugar.

Respire hondo varias veces, aguantando las ganas de gritar de alegría y emoción. Saqué los pastelillos que habían en el sillón y me senté con una enorme sonrisa mientras cojía un pastelillo y me lo comía.

-Hasta mañana Edward…También espero con alegría al día de mañana para verte.- dijo Fred imitando mi voz mientras se sentaba en otro sillón.- ¿Que fue eso Pelirroja?- yo suspiré y le sonreí.

-No se Fred… no tengo ni la mas remota idea.- en ese momento entró Ginny, me quitó de un jalón la bandeja con pastelillos y se sentó junto a Fred.

-¡Déjala en paz Fred! ¿No vez que la acaban de flechar?-Fred me miró sorprendido y sonrió burlonamente.

-¡Te gusta Edward!- gritó a los cuatro vientos el chico.- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Como no me di cuenta antes? Tienes esa estúpida sonrisa en tu rostro… estás sonrojada… ¡Estás enamorada!-

-¡Cierra la boca Fred!- este se paró encima del mueble y comenzó a brincar como niño pequeño.

-¡Estás enamorada! ¡Estás enamorada!-

-¡Cierra el pico Fred!- tomé uno de los cojines y se lo tiré en la cabeza. Él perdió el equilibrio y cayó de cabeza al suelo. Ginny y comenzamos a reír descontroladamente.

-Si, estoy bien, no me hice nada… tan solo creo que me va a salir un cuerno en el centro de mi cabeza pero eso no es nada.- miré a Ginny maliciosamente y luego el pote de ungüento que dejo la señora Weasley encima de la mesita junto al sillón que estaba sentada.

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo Gin?-pregunté mientras tomaba el pote.

-¡Creo que si Pelirroja!- giré la tapa, tome un poco de la sustancia y se la coloqué a Fred en el cabello. Ginny tomó un poco y me imito.

-¡Ya se lucieron!- Fred tomo ungüento en ambas manos y nos lo untó en la cara.

Nuestro pequeño juego se torno en una pequeña Guerra de todos contra todos. Pasamos una divertida velada mientras que corríamos por toda la sala y reíamos.

* * *

Holaaa! =D

Que les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado! :))

Gracias por los comentarios!

besos,

Debbie


	17. Muerdago

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y _J.K. Rowling._ Yo solo juego con ellos y lo hago victimas de mis locuras...**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a mi beta: _Claudia_ por corregirme los capitulos! Un millon de gracias amiga!**

* * *

Nunca había vivido una noche buena tan triste en la Madriguera como esta. Tradicionalmente la singular casa lucía adornos con motivos acordes a la temporada, y normalmente en estas fechas la casa solía estar llena de todos los integrantes de la singular familia Weasley. Era tradición que toda la familia Weasley se reuniera para las fiestas y desde hacía varios años Harry, Hermione y yo contribuíamos a aumentar la población de magos y brujas de la humilde pero acogedora morada. En cambio ese año el obstinado arrogante de Percy no se había dignado a aparecer, Charlie seguía en Rumania con sus dichosos dragones, Bill y Fleur se habían excusado argumentando que deseaban pasar su primera Navidad como esposos en la Shell Cottage. Fred y George habían estado solo un rato por la tarde pero se habían marchado antes de la cena pues tenían planes en el cercano poblado muggle. Había hablado con Tío Remus para que viniera con Tonks pero este no quiso venir, poniendo como excusa que en par de días sería luna llena. La verdad era que estaba muy enojado conmigo así que decidí no insistir en el tema. Finalmente nadie sabía el paradero de Ron, Hermione y Harry. Así que por primera vez en mi vida cene solamente con Ginny, el señor Weasley y la señora Weasley, los Cullen quedaron en venir luego de la hora de cenar. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. Apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior, sin mencionar que durante el día me sentía algo extraña, sentía como si debiera de proteger a alguien pero aun no sabia a quien. Me eché a la boca el ultimo pedazo de carne que la Señora Weasley había hecho para celebrar el día, el silencio que había entre los miembros era algo extraño pero debido a las circunstancias era entendible.

- Me voy a retirar al cuarto de Ginny.- dije para llamar la atención de las personas que comían pasivamente.

-No hay problema cariño. ¿Te gustaría un pedazo de pastel de chocolate?-preguntó la señora Weasley con su tierna voz.

-Tal vez después…- la señora Weasley asintió.- Gin, me avisas cuando lleguen los Cullen.-

-Claro Pelirroja… no hay problema.- dijo esta sin ánimos. Algo le ocurría a mi amiga, tendría que hablarlo en la noche con ella.

Me paré de mi asiento y me dirigí a la habitación. Al entrar tomé asiento en la silla del escritorio que tenía Ginny frente a la ventana. Me estaba empezando a sentir mareada, todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas y sentía que estaba siendo succionada por un torbellino. Poco a poco sentía como si el mundo a mi alrededor se oscureciera y se diluyera.

Era la misma sensación que había tenido semanas atrás en el dormitorio de chicas de la sala común de Gryffindor. Mi mente creó borrosas imágenes de dos personas que caminaban por una resbaladiza calle cubierta por una fina capa de hielo. A lo lejos podía escuchar risas y coros de villancicos, pero la pareja, un hombre y una mujer, solo estaban interesados en una anciana de aspecto decrépito que los conducía hacía una casucha oscura y descuidada. Pasaron algunos confusos segundos mientras el hombre seguía a la anciana escaleras arriba al tiempo que la mujer esperaba en la planta baja. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, a lo lejos pude escuchar a la anciana emitir un horrible siseo que parecía familiar, me recordada a mi hermano. Así supe que estaba hablando Parsel. Luego, todo fue aún más confuso, la anciana ya no era un ser humano, de alguna forma se había transformado en una gigantesca serpiente que intentaba aprisionar y tal vez devorar al desdichado sujeto que la había seguido hasta aquella trampa mortal, pero entonces la mujer entró al cuarto, sin duda era una bruja porque a toda prisa ejecutó algún tipo de conjuro que hizo estallar la habitación. Esto obligó a la serpiente a liberar a su presa. Salté asustada, sintiendo un difuso dolor físico pero rogando que la visión no terminara sin antes saber que había pasado con la pareja de magos. Lo último que pude percibir fue la leve perturbación del espacio que indicaba que se habían desaparecido…

La visión terminó como había llegado, poco a poco fui recobrando la conciencia mientras el mundo físico a mi alrededor se hacía cada vez más real. Lo primero que sentí fue frío, luego un dolor que fue incrementando rápidamente hacia mis rodillas, luego a mis manos y a mi mejilla izquierda, lo último fue la voz alarmada de Ginny que gritaba por ayuda. En ese instante caí en cuenta de que me había caído de la silla. De pronto escuché unos firmes y rápidos pasos subiendo las escaleras que me indicaron que varias personas venían en camino.

-Por Merlín - dijo Arthur Weasley al mirarme en el suelo. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó entrando con prisa a la habitación y asustando a Ginny. Ella negó asustada.

En ese preciso momento Carlisle Cullen entró a la habitación y se arrodilló a mi lado. Pude sentir sus brazos fuertes y fríos levantando mi cabeza con cuidado, su mirada penetrante evaluaba la situación.

-Vamos a subirla a la cama - dijo el Dr. Cullen tomándome en sus brazos con cuidado.

-E... estoy bien - dije tratando de sonar calmada - Me debí haber dormido en la silla. Eso fue todo.-

-Todo esta bien cariño.- dijo la señora Weasley mientras acomodaba las almohadas para que estuviera cómoda.

Carlisle me coloco con infinita ternura sobre la cama y comenzó a tomarme el pulso.- Voy a traerte algo de té y algo para el golpe. Arthur creo que deberíamos llevarla San Mungo - susurró con temor.

-No señora Weasley en serio, estoy bien - dije con el tono más convincente que pude -, no fue nada solo quedé dormida y me caí.

Miré los rostros de preocupación de los Weasley y esbocé una adorable sonrisa para intentar calmarlos. Arthur y Molly se miraron por un segundo dudando.

-De verdad estoy bien, solo necesito descansar.-dije en tono convincente.

-No se tienen que preocupar por ella…- habló Carlisle al terminar de examinarme.- Tan solo se cayó por quedarse dormida. El golpe que recibió en la cabeza no le afecto en nada. Con un poco de el ungüento milagroso y una buena taza de té, Isabella quedará como nueva.- el señor Weasley parecía estar recuperando la calma, pero no así Molly que todavía lucía francamente alarmada.

-Señora Weasley, un poco de pastel y chocolate caliente no me caerían nada mal - dije deseando desesperadamente que Molly no sufriera más.

-Está bien - concedió Molly - pero nos has dado un gran susto Isabella, por favor ten cuidado.-

-Si, lo lamento señora Weasley, no deseaba causar problemas.-

-Voy a preparar el chocolate y el pastel te lo subo en un segundo.-le sonreí en agradecimiento y esta salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Arthur, te importaría si hablo a solas con Isabella?-

-¿Le ocurre algo malo Carlisle? Porque de ser así te voy a pedir que me lo digas. Quiero a Isabella como si fuera una más de la familia.- Carlisle negó. Sentí un infinito agradecimiento hacia el señor Weasley al preocuparse así por mi y considerarme parte de su familia.

-No le ocurre nada malo. Tan solo le quiero hacer unas preguntas de rutina, ya sabes, cosas privadas entre el doctor y la paciente.- Arthur pareció comprender y se retiró de la habitación llevándose a su hija, que aun no salía del shock.

-¿Qué ocurre Carlisle?- pregunté preocupada. El vampiro me examinó por varios segundos y negó seriamente, luego se giró y cerró la puerta.

-Ocurre algo…pero no es relacionado con tu salud.- respiré con tranquilidad pero noté que el semblante de Carlisle era aún serio.- ¿Por casualidad, ustedes los magos tienen algún conjuro para poder hablar sin que otros se enteren?- yo asentí. Saqué mi varita del bolsillo de mi pantalón y señalé a la puerta.

-¡Muffliato!-

-Gracias… prefiero que esta conversación se quede entre nosotros.-yo asentí ante lo dicho por Carlisle.-¿Isabella, por qué no dejas la farsa?-

-¿Perdón?-pregunté sin entender.

-Así, como lo oyes. ¿Por qué no dejas de fingir?- quedé sorprendida por las palabras del doctor.

-No se de que hablas Carlisle.- el vampiro rió con cinismo.

-Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo Isabella.- Carlisle me miró a los ojos, tuve que bajar la mirada. Sentía como sus ojos me evaluaban detenidamente, se podría decir que la mirada de Carlisle quemaba.- Ya se que eres nuestra Bella, la que conocimos en Forks.-levanté mi mirada inmediatamente y lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?-

-No hace mucho, tenía la sospecha desde que te conocí pero confirmaste mi teoría ayer cuando tu cabello cambio de forma y color.-contestó el vampiro con serenidad, como si estuviera hablando de un tema trivial, del clima o de un diagnóstico sencillo de un paciente.

- Yo solo te dije que podía hacerle cambios a mi cabello. ¿Cómo averiguaste lo demás?-

-No fue difícil. ¿Se te olvida que Tonks es Metamorfomaga?-en ese momento todas las piezas encajaron. Se me había olvidado el detalle de Tonks.

-Lo mas seguro al escuchar el termino de Metamorfomaga lo asociaste con ella, lo único que necesitabas eran los polvos flu, llegabas a la casa de mi padrino, hablabas con ella y ella aclaraba tus dudas.- Carlisle asintió.

-Eres una chica muy lista Bella.-

-Isabella…-corregí automáticamente el error cometido por Carlisle.- te voy a rogar que mientras este en esta apariencia sea Isabella para ti.-

-Bien Isabella, como decía, eres una chica lista. Engañaste a mi familia, aún los tienes engañados ya que no les he dicho nada, ni siquiera Edward ha podido averiguarlo. Solo quiero saber, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué tomarte la molestia de adquirir una nueva identidad y fingir ser otra persona que es muy diferente a ti?- no sabía que contestar, decirle la verdad a Carlisle o simplemente escapar por la tangente.

-No te puedo decir Carlisle, es algo privado entre Dumbledore y yo.-

-Claro, lo tuve que suponer. Albus siempre tenía todo fríamente calculado.-yo asentí.

-Lo único que le puedo decir es que todo esto lo hice para proteger a mi hermano y protegerme a mi.-Carlisle sonrió y asintió para darme a entender que comprendía mi silencio.

-Creo que me basta con eso. Además, me alegro que tu y Bella sean la misma persona, me alegro que sean una en dos.-

-Carlisle, tal vez no tenga el derecho de preguntarte esto, pero la curiosidad me mata.- Carlisle me miró expectante y espero en silencio a que yo hablara.-¿Cómo conociste este mundo?-

-Vaya, creí que nunca me lo preguntarías. Veras, poco tiempo después de que convertí a Esme y a Edward, Edward se rebeló en mi contra.-yo lo mire sorprendida ante esta confesion.- Luego de que eso ocurriera, Esme y yo viajamos a Londres. Una noche, salí a cazar solo, en un bosque al norte de Londres, Hampstead Heath, si no me equivoco, el punto es que me tope con un hombre gigantesco, era un semi-gigante.-

-¿Hagrid?-pregunté curiosa. Carlisle asintió.

-Si, Hagrid. Él me llevó donde Albus, esa misma noche por ser una nueva especie de vampiros. Albus me trató como un humano más, me ofreció su amistad y apoyo, con la única condición de no decirle a nadie sobre el mundo mágico. Luego de eso Edward volvió, decidí que nos mudáramos a Forks y el resto de la historia te la sabes bien.-yo asentí.- Mantenía contacto con Dumbledore de vez en cuando por medio de cartas. Luego me entere por medio de Kingsley que Albus habia muerto. Me contó de la situación que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo mágico y volvimos a Londres.-

-¿Por eso Edward se marchó?-pregunté algo enojada. Carlisle negó.

-Nos enteramos de la muerte de Albus un mes después de que nos marcháramos de Forks. La desición de Edward no tuvo nada que ver con la noticia.-

-La verdad es que jamás pensé volverlos a ver. Ya me hecho la la idea de no verlos más. Se imaginará la sorpresa que me lleve cuando lo vi aquel día en que estaba reunido con la Orden.- Carlisle asintió y sonrió.

-De igual forma, todos nos habíamos hecho la idea de no estar cerca de ti para no lastimarte.-yo negue furiosa.

-Me lastimaron, no físicamente, pero si mental.-

-Creéme que lo se Isabella, por eso mismo te digo, no, por eso mismo te exijo que le digas la verdad a mi familia.- yo miré consternada a Carlisle. ¿Había escuchado bien su descabellada idea?

-No lo haré Carlisle.-

-Isabella, entiende, mi familia merece saber que la chica que ellos creen que esta enojada y no quiere saber de ellos es en realidad la chica nueva que les habla, aprecia y no juzga por lo que son.- yo negué bajando la mirada hacia las sabanas.- Edward merece saber que SU Bella eres tú.-

-Carlisle, entiéndeme, no puedo bajar a enfrentar a tus hijos y decirles: "¡Hola! Tal vez no me reconozcan porque cuando me conocieron tenia el cabello marrón y mis facciones eran muy diferentes a estas, sin mencionar que antes era Isabella Swan y ahora Isabella Potter." Definitivamente no. Edward y los demás no pueden saber la verdad.- Carlisle se sentó en la silla donde me encontraba minutos antes de "dormirme" y cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho.

-Estas actuando egoístamente Bella.-

-¿Egoístamente Carlisle? Estoy tratándolos bien, están recibiendo mas de mi de lo que en realidad se merecen. ¿Hablas de egoístas? Ustedes lo fueron primero que yo, decidieron tomar decisiones sin consultar mi opinión, sin importarles las consecuencias. ¿Quién es más egoísta ahora? ¿Ustedes o yo?- Carlisle no dijo palabra alguna. Sabía que yo tenia razón.

-Bien, ambos lo fuimos, pero no tienes el derecho de engañar a Edward.-

-No estoy engañando a Edward. Bella Swan le dejo bien claro que lo de ellos no iba a continuar, que lo que teníamos en Forks había quedado atrás. - Carlisle negó.

-No me refiero a que Bella Swan lo este engañando, me refiero a que Isabella Potter lo esta confundiendo.- yo miré confundida al vampiro.- No me mires con cara de no saber de que hablo.-

- Esta es la única cara que tengo Carlisle. ¿Qué insinúas con lo que acabas de decir?-

- Sabes de lo que hablo Isabella…- yo negué.- En ese caso te enterarás pronto. Si no hablas tú, lo hare yo.-

- Pero Carlisle …-

-No hay excusas Isabella, te di el ultimátum. Tú decides.-yo negué furiosa.- Puedes quitar el hechizo de la puerta, ya no tengo mas que decir.- tomé de mala gana mi varita y de un simple movimiento, el hechizo Muffliato había perdido su función.- Ya lo sabes Isabella, debes descansar más, no forzar tus energías y comer sanamente.- yo negué enojada y el vampiro me sonrió.- No pongas esa cara. Recuerda lo que te dije, es solo cuestión de tiempo, sino, yo tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto. ¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas?-

-Todo esta claro Carlisle.-

-En ese caso, me marcho. Cualquier cosa que necesites voy a estar abajo.- yo asentí de mala gana. El vampiro salió de la habitación tranquilamente.

Estaba furiosa. Esto no estaba en mis planes. Carlisle no se podía enterar de mi verdadera identidad. Ahora me encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Carlisle me pedía que dijera la verdad, que destapara la caja de Pandora y enfrentara las consecuencias de mis actos. Yo no estaba preparada para esto, ni mucho menos para decirle a Edward toda la verdad. Esto sin duda se había convertido en un gigantesco problema, aunque no tan grande como la verdadera razón de mi desmayo. Esta vez estaba convencida de que estas visiones no eran casuales, de alguna forma suceden cuando mi hermano y compañía estaban pasando por momentos difíciles. Claro! Ahora todo esta claro para mi. Las personas que aparecieron en mi visión eran Harry y Hermione escapando de un terrible peligro, tal vez no se parecían pero eso podía deberse a la poción multijugos. Mi corazón se estrujó en mi pecho y la incertidumbre se hizo presente. Tenía que volver cuanto antes a la escuela y hablar de nuevo con Phineas Nigellus. No importaba que fuera un viejo arrogante y despreciable, tenía que saber si mi hermano y Hermione estaban bien. ¿Por qué solo los había visto a ellos dos? ¿Dónde demonios estaba Ron? Montones de dudas se cruzaron por mi mente pero me vi interrumpida por el sonido de unos golpes a la puerta. Supuse que era la señora Weasley con el pedazo de pastel y el chocolate caliente.

-Pasa!- para mi sorpresa, Edward entro a la habitación con el plato en una mano y la taza en la otra mano.

-Espero que no te moleste que haya tomado el atrevimiento de subirte la comida yo. Quería saber como te sentías.- yo le sonreí y le hice señas para que se sentara.

-No me molesta para nada Edward.-

-¿Cómo estas?-preguntó colocando el plato con el pastel, encima de las sábanas.

-Me siento bien, un poco adolorida por el golpe pero a fin de cuentas bien.- Edward se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama y comenzó a ver la habitación con curiosidad.

-¿A Ginny le gusta mucho el Quidditch, cierto?-yo asentí. Ginny tenia su habitación decorada con muchos carteles de su equipo favorito: Las Arpías de Holyhead.

-Esta algo obsesionada con ese deporte.-

-¿A ti también te gusta?-preguntó el vampiro con curiosidad. Yo negué.

-El Quidditch no es lo mío. Mi hermano es bastante bueno. Yo apenas puedo estar de pie en el suelo, imagínate en el aire.- Edward comenzó a reír.

-Prefiero que estés en el suelo en ese caso. Si algo te pasara no se que haría…- al entender la palabras de Edward comencé a sentir un calor agradable correr por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

-Si algo me pasara, tu estarías bien.- Edward bajo su mirada al suelo y lo negó.

- Si algo te pasara, no sabría que hacer. Sería como si un naufrago quedara a la deriva en el océano.-

-Hablas como si yo tuviera mucha importancia en tu vida. Apenas nos conocemos hace unos días…- Edward se levantó rápidamente de la silla y se acerco a mí.

-Es cierto, pero en mi caso, siento que los días son meses, es como un pedazo de metal siendo atraído por un imán. Tu eres mi imán, no puedo evitar estar cerca de ti, sentirme atraído hacia ti, te necesito.- yo negué confundida.

A esto era a lo que se refería Carlisle. Edward se sentía atraído hacia mi, no por quien soy, sino por el parecido que guardo con Bella.

Edward, creo que estas confundido…-dije nerviosa. Edward hizo a un lado mis pies y sentó en el espacio vacío que creó.

-No estoy confundido, y doy por hecho que tu también sientes lo mismo.-

-¿Das por hecho?- Edward asintió seguro.- No sabes lo equivocado que estas…-

-La que esta equivocada eres tú.- Edward se acercó lentamente hacia mi rostro.

-Edward, yo, por favor, aléjate.-comencé a decir nerviosamente mientras que el se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mi. Edward negó a tan solo milímetros de mi rostro.

-Yo se que en el fondo no quieres que me aleje.- En ese instante Edward rozó sus labios con los míos. En ese momento sentí que tocaba el cielo. Edward estaba a punto de juntar definitivamente nuestros labios cuando, por la puerta apareció mi padrino con cara de querer matar a alguien.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó Remus Lupin mientras se acercaba a mi cama. Edward aun estaba demasiado cerca de mi rostro, empujé levemente a Edward y este volvió a su posición original a varios pies de distancia de mis labios.

-No, para nada.- dije tratando de controlar el tenso ambiente que se había formado en la pequeña habitación.

-Claro… ¡Tú!- dijo el hombre señalando a Edward.- ¡Fuera!- el vampiro lo miró desafiante.- ¡Fuera! ¿O prefieres que yo te saque?-

-Edward, por favor…- dije en tono bajo y suave. Edward asintió, tomó mi mano y la beso.

-Subiré cuando él se haya retirado de la habitación.- yo asentí nerviosa. Remus bufo enojado y le hizo señas a Edward para que avanzara a salir. El vampiro salió rápidamente y Remus se acercó a mi cama.

-¡Isabella Marie Potter! ¿Me puedes explicar que fue lo que vi?-preguntó mi "querido" padrino enojado y en un tono de voz alto.

-¡Remus John Lupin! Me puedes explicar que fue esa falta de cortesía de tu parte? Sacar a Edward de esa manera…-

-No me contestes con otra pregunta Isabella. Mi falta de cortesía se debe a lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir si no hubiese entrado a tiempo.-yo bufé enojada.

-Eso no es problema tuyo.-

-¿Se te olvida que soy tu padrino?- yo negué.

-Claro que no se me olvida. Pero eso no te da el derecho de tratar mal a mis amigos.-Remus me miró confundido.

-¿Amigo? Creo que has mal interpretado el significado de eso. Un amigo no te intenta besar.-a este punto mi paciencia había llegado a sus limites.

-Yo catalogo a Edward como yo quiera. Yo decido si un AMIGO me puede besar o no. Yo decido si respondo el beso o no. Creo que tengo la capacidad de saber elegir eso, tal vez no tenga ni la edad, ni madurez que tu dices poseer, pero lo que si tengo es el control de mi vida. Si yo decido besar a Edward es problema mío, si ese acto, va traerme consecuencias en un futuro, yo quiero hacerme responsable de eso.- Remus me miraba sorprendido.

Él sabía que tenía un genio de los mil demonios pero nunca habia sido la victima de mis descargas. Por lo general, con el era amable y muy cariñosa. Remus tartamudeo por varios segundos pero luego cerro su boca, señal que daba a entender que aceptaba la derrota.

-Si te ocurre algo por culpa de esa cosa, te juro Isabella que no va a ver poder sobrehumano que me detenga y lo mate.- yo asentí.

-Te aseguro Tio que si Edward me lastima, cosa que estoy 101% segura que no va a pasar, el también tendrá que rendir cuentas conmigo.- Tio Remus se sentó en el otro lado de la cama, puso mala cara y luego comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo.

-Te traje esto…- dijo dándome una barra de chocolate, algo típico de él. La tomé con gusto y me lo comí de un bocado. Luego, tomé el pedazo de pastel que la señora Weasley me había mandado a subir y comencé a devorarlo con gran apetito.- ¿Por cierto, como te sientes?-

-Más o menos, me sentía mejor antes de tener la discusión contigo.-

-Claro, como no te ibas a sentir mejor, estabas a punto de ser devorada por esa cosa, enserio Isabella, te mira como si fueras su plato favorito.- yo me reí ante el comentario.

-Ya hablamos respecto a el tema.-dije mirándolo severamente mientras tomaba la taza del chocolate caliente, que para esos momentos estaba algo tibio.

-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? Molly no me supo explicar con claridad…- yo dudé por unos segundos, tenia dos opciones: mentirle como a los demás o decirle la verdad. Aunque suene increíble, JAMÁS le había mentido, solo le había ocultado información. Opté por la verdad. Tomé mi varita y de un simple movimiento activé el hechizo Muffliato nuevamente.- ¿Por qué colocaste el hechizo?-

-No quiero que nadie se entere de la verdad Tío.-

-¿Qué verdad Isabella? Ya me estas asustando. ¿Estás enferma?-yo negué.

-Tranquilo Tío, no me ocurre nada malo, o eso creo, ni estoy enferma.- Remus me miró desesperado.

-¿Entonces?-

-Lo que me ocurrió, para efectos de los habitantes de esta casa y para los Cullen, es que me quede dormida debido al cansancio y me caí de la silla.- Remus asintió.- En realidad no fue eso… me desmayé.- Remus abrió sus ojos como plato.

-¡No puede ser! Isabella, no me digas que estas embarazada.- yo miré con asombro a mi padrino.- ¡Lo sabia! Ahora si que mato al vampiro ese. ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Ellos se pueden reproducir? ¡Qué asco! James y Lily me van a matar cuando muera-

-¡Remus! ¿Puedes callarte y escucharme? En primer lugar: ¡NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA! En segudo lugar: No vas a matar a Edward y en tercer lugar: No tengo ni la mas mínima idea si los vampiros se pueden reproducir o no.- mi padrino respiró con tranquilidad.

-¿Entonces, que tienes?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Estoy teniendo, si así se puede decir, visiones. Bueno, no son visiones, o eso creo.- Remus me miró con cara de no entender absolutamente nada.

-Explícate…-

-Veo a Harry… No todo el tiempo, solo cuando está en grave peligro o está pasando por una situación difícil.- los ojos de Remus solo transmitían sorpresa.

-¿Cuantas veces te ha ocurrido esto?-preguntó él con intriga.

-Dos veces. La primera vez fue en la escuela.- Remus me miró confundido. Rayos, abrí la boca demás.

-¿Cómo que en la escuela Isabella?-

-Ignora lo que dije, por favor.- Remus negó.

-Explícate jovencita…-

-¿Recuerdas la charla que tuvimos hace unos minutos? La que yo decía que era responsable de mis actos. Pues aplica lo antes dicho, cierra el pico y escucha lo que te tengo que decir.- Remus negó nuevamente pero esta vez con enojo.

-¿Isabella que escondes?-pregunto este molesto.

-Nada Tio, te estoy tratando de explicar y no me dejas.-

-Bien Isabella, pasaré por alto lo de la escuela, explícame en que consistía tu primera visión.-

Comencé a contarle a Remus todo lo que había visto en ambas visiones. Él me miraba atento y pensativo. Era realmente intrigante lo que me ocurría.

-Sabes, tal vez eso que te ocurre es una conexión que tienes con tu hermano o tal vez, es solo producto de la imaginación.- yo asentí ante la idea planteada.

-Creo que si. Es la explicación mas lógica a todo esto.- Remus sonrió.

-Por cierto, tengo tu regalo de navidad aquí.-

-¿Sabes que te quiero Tío Remus?- el hombre comenzó a reír y sacó de su bolsillo un paquete marrón, mal envuelto y con un lazo purpura encima.

-Toma…-yo tomé el paquete en mis manos y comencé a desgarrar el papel.- No es nada extraordinario, es más un detalle que otra cosa.- ¿Un detalle? El regalo era hermoso. En mis manos tenia una caja musical muy hermosa.- Esa cajita te la regalo Lily cuando cumpliste tu primer año.- yo lo miré sorprendida.

-¿Mamá?- Remus asintió. En ese momento, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir descontroladamente de mis ojos. Remus me tomó en sus brazos y me abrazó con fuerza.

-No llores por favor. Esa no era mi intención.-

-No te preocupes tío, lloro de alegría. Es muy hermosa.- abrí con cuidado la caja y de ella salió un hermosa melodía, en el medio, una pequeña bailarina de Ballet daba vueltas en su lugar.

-¿Qué te parece si bajamos? Molly estaba muy preocupada por ti.- yo asentí, me quité las sabanas y bajé de la cama.

Desde ese momento mi noche buena cambió radicalmente. Pasé un momento agradable con Tío Remus, los Cullen y los Weasley. A pesar de que Tío Remus se veía algo incomodo al compartir junto a los Cullen, disfruto de la velada. Al parecer Emmett es bueno bailando y contando historias de navidad. Nos hizo reír toda la noche. Mientras que todos reían y disfrutaban, en mi interior crecía una intriga. Quería aclarar con Edward lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir. Le hice señas a Edward para que me acompañara a la cocina. Durante el transcurso de la sala a la cocina permanecimos en silencio. Al llegar al marco de la puerta me detuve, Edward se colocó en frente mío y me miró intrigado.

-¿Qué me querías decir Isabella?-preguntó este mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Haz visto donde estamos parados?- Edward miró hacia todos los lados.

-Si, en el marco de la puerta.- yo negué.

-Mira hacia arriba.- el vampiro levantó su rostro, encima de ambos, un pequeño muérdago crecía poco a poco.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa Isabella?-

-Pensé que jamás lo preguntarías.- tomé el rostro de Edward con ambas manos, lo acerque hacia mí y lo besé.

* * *

Holaaa! =D

Que les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado! :))

Gracias por los comentarios!

besos,

Debbie


	18. El regreso a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y _J.K. Rowling._ Yo solo juego con ellos y lo hago victimas de mis locuras...**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a mi beta: _Claudia_ por corregirme los capitulos! Un millon de gracias amiga!**

* * *

El 26 de diciembre usualmente era un día algo lento, pero yo estaba más animada, hasta podría decirse que lucía feliz. El día anterior, celebramos la navidad con alegría pero sin toda la festividad que se hacia en años anteriores en La Madriguera. Los Cullen nos visitaron nuevamente para celebrar las fiestas. A la celebración se unió gran parte de la Orden. Edward y yo decidimos alejarnos de bullicio y pasamos horas caminando por los terrenos de la Madriguera. Entre conversaciones agradables y besos, pase el mejor día de Navidad. Ya hoy, 26 de diciembre tenia que regresar a la realidad. De alguna manera parecía como si todo fuera posible, como si una nueva llama de esperanza se hubiera encendido en mi corazón provocando que me sintiera fuerte, capaz de cumplir con mi destino con el ED. Era de noche y me encontraba revisando mi baúl, verificando las cosas que tenía que empacar para regresar al Colegio. Ginny se encontraba en la misma situación.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Isabella?- me preguntó mientras colocaba las ultimas piezas en su baúl.

-¿Qué pienso hacer con que?-pregunté sin entender.

-Sobre la advertencia de Carlisle… ¿piensas decirle la verdad a Edward?- no sabía que responder. Las cosas entre Edward y yo iban de maravilla, no quería arruinarlo.

-Pienso dejar las cosas como están… Carlisle no se va a atrever a decir nada.- Ginny enarcó su ceja y se acerco a mi.

-No te puedes confiar mucho Isabella. Si Edward se llega a enterar de la verdad por otras personas, es posible que no te perdone.-

-Ginny no seas tan pesi…-en ese momento me sentí invadida por emociones desconocidas. No podía respirar.

-¿Pelirroja? ¿Estás bien?- sabía lo que mis emociones significaban, sabía lo que pasaría y aunque usualmente estas visiones eran perturbadoras rogaba con todo mi ser que transmitieran buenas noticias sobre mi hermano y mis amigos…

Ante mis ojos veía difusas siluetas de lo que parecían ser árboles, cientos de ellos por lo que sin duda se trataba de un bosque. Entonces divisé una silueta que se parecía a una cierva plateada, era sumamente hermosa, pero emanaba tristeza. La cierva avanzaba entre los árboles. Luego de unos pocos segundos de oscuridad pude distinguir la inconfundible silueta de la espada de Gryffindor pero sumergida en agua, inevitablemente experimente una punzada de enojo y frustración al recordar que no había sido capaz de recuperarla, pero era difícil saber cuales eran mis propias emociones y cuales eran las que llegaban a mi mente desde donde quiera que Harry y Hermione se encontraran. Al instante comencé a experimentar una mezcla de peligro y esperanza. Tuve que ahogar un grito. Sentí como si mi cuerpo hubiera sido golpeado por una ola gélida. Un frío que nunca antes había experimentado en mi vida. Pero había algo más, el aire me faltaba. Sentía como si un lazo se cerrara sobre mi garganta intentando estrangularme. Había algo maligno amenazado y tratando de defenderse estrangulándome. De repente el aire regresó a mis pulmones, el frio fue desapareciendo y la oscuridad se hizo menos intensa. En ese momento experiementé una penetrante sensación de cariño, de alegría, era como si de pronto escuchara una voz familiar y largamente añorada. Mis ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas debido al gran placer que ese reencuentro me ocasionaba, pero habia algo que hacer, algo pendiente que cumplir.

Solo pude ver un destello plateado, como si la larga hoja de una espada golpeara algo, algo que lanzó un desgarrador aullido. Los vellos de mi piel se erizaron pero la visión estaba terminando, ya no podía ver nada, todo se reducía a emociones, había lágrimas de felicidad, triunfo y resolución a lo lejos escuche a Harry decir: "La quiero como una hermana y estoy seguro de que ella siente lo mismo". Mientras la visión se desvanecía estaba más convencida de que mi hermano, Hermione y Ron estaban bien, no podía jurarlo pero estaba segura de que nuevamente estaban juntos los tres…

-¡Isabella!-poco a poco abrí mis ojos. Ginny me miró preocupada. Pude sentir el suelo bajo mi cuerpo.

-¿Me caí otra vez?-pregunté tratando de levantarme.

-No, por poco. Te logré atrapar antes de cayeras. Isabella explícame que fue lo que te ocurrió, ahora si que no puedes decir que te dormiste, estaba junto a ti. ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?-

-Ginny, están bien…- mi amiga me miró confundida.- Hermione, Ron y Harry, ellos están bien, están juntos otra vez.-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Estoy teniendo visiones sobre ellos desde hace un tiempo…- Ginny me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó hasta la cama para que me sentara.

-¿Por eso quisiste hablar con Phineas aquella vez?- yo asentí.

-Hablando de ello… lo primero que tenemos que hacer al llegar a Hogwarts es eso. Quiero confirmar que lo que vi fue real y no producto de mi imaginación…- Ginny asintió y me abrazo.

"Necesito hablar con Phineas Nigellus, necesito hablar con Phineas Nigellus, necesito hablar con Phineas Nigellus" pensé mientras daba vueltas frente al tapiz de Barnabás y los Trolls. Al finalizar la segunda repetición de la frase la puerta se materializó. Hace solo unas horas que habíamos llegado a Hogwarts y como bien había planeado, ya me encontraba a segundos de confirmar mi visión. Entre casi corriendo junto a Ginny a la Sala de los Menesteres que, justo como la vez anterior, parecía un pequeño cuarto escasamente alumbrado por dos antorchas que flanqueaban un magnífico cuadro con la pintura de Phineas Nigellus.

-Me gustaría que cada vez que deseen hablarme me pregunten primero si me place atenderlas - dijo Phineas con un tono irritado.

-Yo... lo lamento, es que en verdad necesito su ayuda profesor Black. Siento mucho tener que causarle tantas molestias - dije con un tono reverente que sabía era lo que mejor funcionaba en esos casos.

-Bah, no importa - respondió Nigellus. - Dime, ¿Qué es lo que desean? ¿No me dirán que de nuevo van a aburrirme con preguntas sobre el señor Potter y su amiga la sangre sucia?-

Pude ver como Ginny tragó saliva, sentía una rabia inmensa hacia el viejo profesor pero reprimí todas mi emociones. Evidentemente Phineas tenía información valiosa que compartir, de otro modo no habría comenzado hablando de Harry así nada más, de modo que no parecía demasiado prudente entrar en una inútil discusión sobre los términos que acostumbraba a usar para referirse a Hermione o a otros de sus amigos. Por esta razón, decidí ignorar el insulto.

-Pues si, quisiéramos saber si tiene algo más de información sobre ellos ¿Si están bien? Si... ¿si aún están solos? – preguntó Ginny, sabía que esta se sintió miserable al formular la ultima pregunta, era entendible, Ron era el hermano que ella más admiraba.

Phineas sonrió con sorna antes de responder.

-Mi querida niña, una sangre limpia de una familia tan antigua y preciada como la tuya debería tener mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por la suerte de un mestizo y una sangre sucia. - Ginny estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Phineas elevó el tono de su voz - No obstante, debo decirte que si, tengo algo más de información. Para empezar te diré que están vivos, que están cumpliendo con las instrucciones que el director Dumbledore les encargó y que al parecer se han reencontrado con su amigo el joven Weasley.- sentí una alegría enorme con esas palabras.

-Eso... eso es magnífico, pero cómo es que...- comencé a decir pero el profesor me interrumpió.

-Bueno sucede que la búsqueda de Potter alimenta mi curiosidad, así que a veces, sin que me lo pidan debo reconocer, me asomó a mi pintura solo para saber si están bien. Esos irrespetuosos deben estar transportando mi pintura dentro de un vagón de carga, porque en ocasiones solo logro ver una montaña de libros, ropa y otros menesteres.

Bien el punto es que unos pocos días después de Navidad decidí echar un vistazo, solo para desearles felicidades, y me enteré que estaban acampando en el Bosque de Dean.

-¿El Bosque de Dean...? - preguntó Ginny.

-O por todos los piojos de un hombre lobo niña - tronó Phineas - es un bosque en Gloucestershire hacia el poniente, no importa, el caso es que ahí estuvieron acampando por algunas horas, Potter y su amiga, fue bastante aburrido de hecho, lamentaciones y angustias de la gente vulgar, no es un trabajo digno de la gente de mi clase.

-¿Y después? Usted dijo que se habían reencontrado con Ron, puede decirme por favor que fue lo que sucedió señor.- pregunté sabiendo que esa era la pregunta que más inquietaba a Ginny.

-Oh bien, sucede que estaba por regresar al castillo, la verdad es que había sobrepasado mi nivel de tolerancia al aburrimiento, cuando escuche la voz de Potter llamando desaforadamente a su amiga por su impronunciable nombre muggle, así que decidí esperar un poco. Lógicamente ella estaba alarmada pues el muy granuja entró vociferando, pero él la calmó diciéndole que había llegado alguien, por su tono eufórico podría haberse pensado que se refería a una persona interesante pero la decepcionante verdad es que se refería a ese tonto.- Luego - continuó el viejo - no se que pasó, solo escuché a la nacida de muggles gritar improperios contra el joven Weasley, debo decirte que a veces es desquiciante su tono de voz - Ginny alzó una ceja incapaz de contradecir esta vez al profesor Nigellus -. Desconozco, y la verdad me tiene sin cuidado, los motivos de su querella pero debió ser algo grave porque le exigió a Potter que le entregara su varita, sin duda habría atentado contra la vida del joven Weasley de no ser porque Potter en una, inusual, muestra de cordura se negó a dársela. Luego el chico trató de excusar a su amigo diciendo que acababa de salvarle la vida. Pero la nacida de muggles estaba echa una fiera, la verdad fue bastante incómodo escuchar sus recriminaciones, así como las endebles excusas de tu hermano. Al final parecían un viejo matrimonio peleando por cualquier tontería. En fin, es casi tan aburrido narrarlo como lo fue escucharlo, de modo que tendrás que perdonarme pero prefiero volver a la oficina del director.-

-Le agradezco mucho que se tomara este tiempo para hablar conmigo - dije sabiendo exactamente cual era el tono que tenía que usar con el arrogante anciano.

-No tienen porque mis queridas niñas, solo espero que sean buenas y que no se metan en más problemas. Adiós.- no podía con la alegría que sentía, Ginny lucía de igual manera.

-¿Sabes qué significa eso Gin? Todo había sido un mal entendido. Tal vez Ron y Hermione tuvieron una de sus usuales peleas y Harry, como buen amigo, había intervenido para calmar las aguas. Nada por qué preocuparse.- Ginny asintió emocionada.

-Pero me preocupa… porque Phineas dijo que Harry le dijo a Hermione que Ron le había salvado la vida? Le habrá pasado algo a Harry?-preguntó Ginny cambiado su semblante a uno preocupado. En ese preciso instante recordé la visión. Por instinto, me toque el cuello, en mi visión pude sentir como algo me estrangulaba. ¿Era posible que Harry hubiera sufrido por esa experiencia? Los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron de tan solo pensar que mi hermano estuvo tan cerca de la muerte.

-Tal vez Phineas exageraba Ginny. No te preocupes…- mi amiga pareció aceptar lo que le había dicho.- Vamos a la Sala Común.- ella asintió y se dirigió a la puerta; yo la seguí a varios pasos detrás de ella.

Lo mas importante que habíamos descubierto era que estaban bien los tres y juntos nuevamente. Teníamos que regresar al dormitorio de chicas y dormir un poco. Por la mañana teníamos que reunirnos con Neville y discutir la forma de volver a poner el ED en activo. Después de la gran noticia me sentía lista para lo que el destino me pusiera en frente. Lo único que ensombrecía nuestra alegría era el no saber el paradero de Luna, una desaparición devastadora e injusta.

La sala común estaba casi vacía, Emmett era el único estudiante sentado en una de las butacas que estaban junto a la ventana. Al vernos el chico sonrió y nos levanto la mano en señal de saludo.

-Hola chicas!-dijo animadamente.

-Hola Emmett!-

-Belly-Bells, tengo un recado para ti…-yo lo miré extrañada.- Edward necesita hablar contigo.- la intriga nació en mi. ¿Carlisle le habrá dicho algo?

- ¿Para que?-pregunté tratando de calmar mis nervios. Emmett se encogió de hombros.

-Lo desconozco, lo único que me dijo era que fueras a la torre de Astronomía, hoy esta de guardia Filch en esa área.- yo asentí.

-Ni modo Ginny, nos veremos mañana.-

-Claro Pelirro… Bella.- mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar el error que mi adorada amiga iba a cometer.

-Pelirro?-preguntó Emmet con curiosidad. Tenía que inventarme algo y tenía que ser para ahora.

-Si, Pelirro… así le digo a Bella.-miré confundida a Ginny. Ella no era muy diestra en las mentiras. Me preocupaba lo que se inventaría.- Ella es Pelirro porque yo soy pelirroja y ella me dice pelima porque ella es… pelimarrona.- Emmett nos miraba con cara de no entender NADA.

-Son cosas de chicas Emmett, dudo que entiendas.- dije para reforzar la teoría planteada por mi amiga. Pelimarrona… esa palabra ni existe. En definitiva, Ginny era un caso perdido.

-Bien… es mejor que vayas con Edward, yo… voy a dar un paseo a las mazmorras.-dijo Emmett levemente confundido mientras salía por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Ginny suspiró levemente aliviada.

-Lo siento tanto Isabella… -

-No te preocupes Gin, tan solo procura no cometer ese desliz nuevamente… por favor.- Ginny asintió.- Hablamos en la mañana.-

-Claro, no llegues tarde Pelirro…- yo comencé a reír.

-Lo que digas Pelima… que descanses.- Ginny se girό y subiό las escaleras.

Consideré por varios segundos la idea de dejar plantado a Edward, se suponía que estábamos enojados. ¿Cómo disimular mis emociones sabiendo todo lo que ocurrió en los pasados días en la Madriguera? Me dirigí sin vacilar al retrato de la señora Gorda y salí de la sala común.

Al llegar Edward estaba de pie, justo en frente de la baranda, observando al cielo. La luna producía un brillo hipnótizante sobre su piel de mármol. Me acerque hasta llegar justo a su lado.

-Es curioso ver las estrellas.- dijo sin mirarme. Su mirada estaba inmersa al firmamento.- Es una lástima que hoy no se pueda ver ni una pequeña porción de lo que se veía años atrás.- yo lo miré en silencio.

-¿Llegaste a ver un cielo más despejado que este?- el asintió. La vista que ofrecía la torre de Astronomía era hermosa. El firmamento estaba repleto de puntos que emitían un brillo mágico.

-Este es uno de los lugares que mejor se puede apreciar la belleza que nos ofrece el mundo, nosotros en cambio le ofrecemos al mundo guerras, discordia… un mal pago para algo que está siendo generoso con nosotros.- asentí en señal de apoyo.- Conocí a otra chica.- soltó este de repente. Baje mi mirada al suelo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Acaso Edward me iba a hablar de Isabella Potter? ¿Por qué haría una cosa así? ¿Qué debía decir yo?

-Bien por ti…-dije tratando de controlar mis nervios. Edward me comenzó a observar.- ¿Tengo monos en la cara?- el negó y comenzó a reír.

-Creí que ibas a reaccionar… de otra manera.-

-¿Creíste que iba a hacer una escena de celos?-Edward negó.

-Pensaba que ibas a interrogarme sobre ella. Pero como siempre ocurre, me sorprendes. Nunca he podido adivinar tu siguiente movimiento.-

-¿Te hace feliz que te interrogue sobre ella?- el vampiro asintió.- Bien, ¿cómo se llama?-pregunté fingiendo curiosidad.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir… no por ahora.-

-Entiendo… ¿Qué edad tiene?-

-19 años…- yo asentí.

-Es mayor que tu…- el comenzó a reír.

-Si no fuera porque estoy congelado en mis 17 años podría pasar por su bisabuelo.- ambos comenzamos a reír. ¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre me han gustado mayores. Aunque en la perspectiva que lo pone Edward suena algo grotesco.- Siguiente pregunta.- ¿qué preguntarle? ¿Sería justo si utilizo estas preguntas a favor de Isabella Potter? ¿O seria considerado algún tipo de trampa? Decidí ignorar lo que mi lado racional me decía.

-¿Qué tanto la quieres?-pregunté temiendo la respuesta. Edward se quedo callado por varios segundos. ¿Acaso estaba dudando?

-A pesar de que la conozco hace unos días, siento que la he querido por 1.000 años. Ni yo se explicar lo que siento.-

-¿Me quieres más a mi que a ella?- la pregunta era directa. Claramente, tomo por sorpresa a Edward.

-Bella, lo que yo sentí por ti, fue algo maravilloso, mi primer amor…-

-Tan solo contesta si o no Edward.- la expresión del vampiro era confusa.

-No se…-

Como un golpe en el pecho, la verdad estaba frente a mi todo el tiempo. Edward no quería a Isabella Potter por ser ella, el la quería por el parecido que ella tiene con su Bella. Eso era todo. Mi corazón había sido roto otra vez y por la misma persona. Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Inmediatamente le di la espalda a Edward para que no viera como mis ojos se cristalizaban por el dolor y la desilusión. Era claro que Edward jamás dejaría de amar a Bella Swan.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué te ocurre?- yo negué.

-Déjame sola Edward.-

-Bella, por favor. Dime, ¿Con lo que te he dicho he vuelto a herirte?-

-¿Qué parte de que me dejes sola no entiendes Cullen?-grité sin contenerme, sacando toda la rabia y el dolor que sentía por ser tan ilusa.- Vete.- como por arte de magia, Edward desapareció del lugar. Yo me senté en el suelo y comencé a llorar descontroladamente y sin consuelo.

* * *

Holaaa! =D

Que les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado! :))

Gracias por los comentarios!

besos,

Debbie


	19. Desafiando la Autoridad

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer_ y _J.K. Rowling._ Yo solo juego con ellos y lo hago victimas de mis locuras...**

**Le quiero dar las gracias a mi beta: _Claudia_ por corregirme los capitulos! Un millon de gracias amiga!**

* * *

Luego de esa noche tan horrible para mí, volví a ser la Isabella frágil y miserable como cuando muriό Cedric o como cuando Edward me dejό por primera vez. Neville y Ginny me trataban de subir la moral invitándome a las reuniones clandestinas del E.D. en la sala de los Menesteres, pero yo como una tonta no les hacía caso y no asistía. Neville tenía varias ideas (mucho mejores que las mías) y gracias a él, el Ejercito Dumbledore seguía de pie y con vida. Mi actitud era inexplicable, era débil e inestable, me sentía hasta mal conmigo misma. ¿Por qué no podía enfrentar lo que me ocurría con madurez? Lo que tengo que hacer era olvidarme de Edward por una buena vez y por todas y superarlo. La vida continúa… Pero no, yo no era de ese tipo de chicas, yo era del tipo de chicas que se sientan en una silla y ven los días pasar sin hacer nada al respecto. Un corazόn roto debía ser el mínimo de mis problemas. Por ser tan tonta y pasar horas llorando porque Edward Cullen no sabía lo que sentía por una desconocida que apenas conocía de unos días, no había ido a investigar más sobre mi hermano. Ahora que lo veo, suena estúpido. ¿Cόmo sería posible que Edward se enamorara de una total desconocida? Ese no es su estilo. Isabella Potter era una distracciόn para él.

-Pelirroja, no puedes seguir así.- brinqué exaltada al escuchar la voz de Ginny a mis espaldas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas detrás de mi Gin?-pregunté encarándola. Ella se encontraba parada en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio de chicas de 7mo año. Ginny cruzό sus brazos encima de su pecho y me mirό reprobatoriamente.

-¿Importa? Pareces un inferi Isabella. Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que tuviste la conversaciόn con Edward. No sé lo que te dijo para que te pusiera así, pero, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente? Estamos en medio de una crisis en el mundo mágico y tú estas aquí, como una cobarde, llorando…- Ginny tenía razόn, era patética.

-Déjame en paz Ginebra.- le di nuevamente la espalda a mi amiga y me acosté en la cama. Tomé la almohada y me tapé la cabeza con ella.

-No seas tonta Isabella.-los pasos de Ginny hacían eco en mi cabeza causando que el dolor de cabeza incrementara.- ¡Fuera de la cama! Tienes clase de Estudios Muggles en 20 minutos. Si avanzas, puede que llegues a tiempo a desayunar y a tu clase.-

-¿Qué ocurriría si no te hago caso?-pregunté desafiante.

-Esto, ¡Levicorpus! - al comprender lo que me iba a ocurrir, traté de agarrarme de la cama pero no lo hice a tiempo. Mi cuerpo quedό suspendido en el aire.

-Ginebra Weasley! Más te vale que me bajes, ¡AHORA!-

-Bien, te bajo cuando dejes tu idiotez y de estar desanimada y desolada.- Ginny tenía razόn, esto tenía que parar.- No escucho que te comprometas a cambiar de actitud Isabella. ¿Quiéres quedar colgada de tu tobillo por el resto de tu vida?-

-Bien, prometo cambiar de actitud. ¿Me puedes bajar ya?- con un movimiento de varita, Ginny me liberό de su hechizo y caí de bruces a la cama.- No era necesario que llegaras a estos métodos tan agresivos.-

-Bueno Bella, ¿Qué querías? Lo he intentado todo. Te he tratado bien y con ternura y no funcionó. Traté de razonar contigo por medio de palabras y tampoco funcionό. ¿Qué me quedaba? La fuerza bruta.- yo negué enojada dirigiéndome al baño para arreglarme.

-Aún pienso que no era necesario.- Ginny bufό mientras que buscaba el uniforme que utilizaría.

Luego de varios gritos de Ginny para que avanzara y jalones de cabello, al fin estaba presentable para otro insoportable día de clases. El camino hacia el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de gente. Yo solo quería estar sola. Lo peor de todo era, que hoy compartía mis clases con Edward. Mi actitud hacia él lo tenía confundido, varias veces había tratado de hablar conmigo al salir de clases, pero yo le evadía. Incluso Alice y Emmett habían tratado de intervenir pero yo les había rogado que se mantuvieran al margen de la situaciόn. Nadie entendía porque había reaccionado de la manera en que lo hice. Mis actitudes lo que hacían era ponerme en evidencia con los Cullen. Al llegar nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor, yo tomé un par de frutas y un poco de zumo de Calabaza. Miré furtivamente a la mesa de Ravenclaw y ahí se encontraba Edward, junto a Jasper. Mi corazόn se estrujό en mi pecho y temí por tener una recaída luego del "compromiso" que había hecho con Ginny.

-Buenos días señorita Weasley, señorita Swan. ¿Cόmo se encuentran ustedes? - dijo Slughorn con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en los labios parándose justo a nuestro lado e impidiéndome tener una mejor visiόn de Edward.

-Creo que bien…-dije en un leve susurro. El profesor me mirό apenado.

-Muy bien profesor muchas gracias - dijo Ginny - ¿Qué tal usted?- preguntό esta al ver que yo no hablaba .

-Oh yo como siempre ocupado con mis libros y mi correspondencia. Hablando de correspondencia, ojalá que no sea una indiscreción de mi parte señorita Weasley, pero ¿No habrá recibido una nota de parte de la señorita Charlotte Cavendish?- ¿Charlotte Cavendish? ¿Dόnde había escuchado ese nombre? Miré confundida a mi amiga y pude ver como esta miraba con incredulidad al profesor.

-Si de hecho, si - dijo Ginny - profesor ¿Acaso usted…?

-Mi querida señorita Weasley le ruego me disculpe el atrevimiento, pero el año pasado no pude dejar de notar que es usted una extraordinaria jugadora, así que cedí a la tentación y le escribí a mi amiga Charlotte. Ella siempre está atenta a mis recomendaciones pues como probablemente sepa yo le recomendé a la brillante Gwenog Jones que también estuvo en mi Club de Eminencias.- ¡claro! La Charlotte esa es la apoderada y dirigente de las Arpías de Holyhead.

-Pues se lo agradezco mucho profesor - dijo Ginny con una amplia sonrisa -. No tiene porque disculparse, al contrario, aprecio mucho que me considere una buena jugadora.-

-¿Buena? Brillante diría yo - repuso Slughorn -. Y una magnífica bruja también mi querida niña, debo decirle que es usted una joya, hay de los jóvenes hechiceros que se crucen en su camino porque están condenados a sucumbir ante semejante combinación de talento y belleza, como nuestro desaparecido amigo Potter pudo constatarlo el año pasado.- las mejillas de Ginny se enrojecieron, era más que obvio que le incomodaba que su relación fuera del dominio publico, yo me sentiría incomoda si, por ejemplo, Snape me hablara de mi relaciόn con Edward. Sería lo más extraño de este mundo.

-Profesor yo no sé que decir. -balbuceó Ginny.

-No tiene que decir nada, solo espero que piense primero en sus estudios y cuando llegue el momento, si lo cree conveniente pues se dé una oportunidad para probar suerte, quien sabe si estemos en presencia de la nueva Gwendolyn Morgan, o de la nueva Gwenog Jones. - Ginny sonrió emocionada - Antes de ir a clase, espero no importunarla si le pregunto - y bajó apreciablemente el tono de su voz - ¿De casualidad no sabrá usted el paradero de nuestro querido príncipe de las pociones?-Ginny bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Lamento decepcionarlo pero no, hace más de 6 meses que no nos vemos. Como usted podrá imaginar me encantaría saber algo sobre él, pero no es así, lo siento.

-Una pena, una pena sin duda, un muchacho talentoso, él y la señorita Granger tenían muchas posibilidades de convertirse en dos prominentes miembros del Club, que pena, que pena. Bien, saludos a su hermano Reginald.- dieciendo esto, el profesor se marchό.

-¿Qué clase de amiga eres? ¿Por qué no me habías contado de esa carta?-pregunté exaltada.

-No te había contado porque estabas muy ocupada llorando hasta quedarte seca. Por eso no te había podido contar.- inmediatamente bajé mi mirada al plato.

-Lo siento. -dije en susurro para que solo ella me escuchara.

-Acepto tus disculpas si me prometes que vas a hacer un intento por ir a las reuniones del E.D.- yo asentí y fingí una sonrisa alegre.

Luego de terminar de comer, me levanté de la mesa con Ginny detrás. Ginny se despidiό de mi con un leve movimiento de mano y se dirigiό hacia las mazmorras para su primera clase del día. Yo me dirigí hacia las escaleras para ir hacia el salόn de clases correspondiente. Arrastré los pies tratando de demorarme lo más posible en entrar al aula de Estudios Muggle, una verdadera tortura para aquellos que apreciamos a los muggles.  
De forma mecánica ocupé mi lugar en uno de los pupitres más alejados del frente. Saqué mi libro de texto y me propuse a hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que fuera a ser pronunciado esa mañana por la querida "profesora". De no ser porque ahora la materia era obligatoria con gusto habría dejado de asistir, pero no tenía opción. Neville se sentό junto a mi y me sonriό con sinceridad. Sacό un pedazo de pergamino y comenzό a escribir en él. Luego de terminar me lo pasό sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

**_"Ginny me contό que decidiste volver al país de los vivos"_.**

Reí disimuladamente y tome la pluma para redactar mi respuesta.

**_"Algo así Neville. Aunque creo que no he vuelto por completo."_**

Neville negό frustrado y me arrebatό la pluma. Tomό un poco de tinta del tintero y comenzό a escribir con expresiόn enojada, o mejor dicho, decepcionada.

**_"Siempre te he admirado Isabella. Has pasado por mucho en tu corta vida, pero siempre has buscado la manera de reponerte y seguir adelante. La Isabella que veo ahora no es ni la sombra de la que eras antes. No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que te ocurre, pero lo que sí sé es que este no es el momento para rendirte. Necesitamos a la Isabella decidida y con mente fría, necesitamos a la Isabella que lo arriesgaba todo por demostrarle a Snape, los Carrows y Voldemort que ellos no tenían el poder de gobernarnos. ¿Dόnde esta esa Isabella? ¡El ED la necesita y eso es ya!"_**

Al terminar de leer, mis ojos se cristalizaron por culpa de las lágrimas que querían salir. Iba a tomar la pluma para contestarle que tenía toda la razόn pero la entrada de la profesora impidiό que pudiera hacerlo.

-Buenos días jóvenes - dijo Alecto Carrow con su horrible voz, muy pocos contestaron y casi todos ellos con muy poco interés -. El día de hoy vamos a continuar hablando sobre la triste historia y las repugnantes costumbres de los muggles. Como ya hemos dicho los muggles apenas pueden considerarse seres humanos, de hecho hay algunos eminentes magos, entre los que me incluyo, que consideran que en realidad se trata de una especie diferente. Es por eso que no podemos consentir el tener el menor contacto con ellos. La clase anterior hablamos de las crueles persecuciones que esos semi-humanos organizaron en el pasado en contra de inocente magos y brujas. Lo que no aclaramos era que no se trataba, como han intentado hacernos creer, de incidentes aislados organizados por turbas de ignorantes embrutecidos y es que, afrontémoslo, los muggles son sanguinarios, brutos, ignorantes y viles, todos ellos hombres mujeres y niños por igual.

Todos en el aula mantuvimos silencio. Miré alrededor del aula, Edward había llegado y ni cuenta me había dado, estaba sentado solo en uno de los escritorios cercanos a la puerta, Jasper se encontraba sentado con Alice y Emmett con Rosalie. Giré mi mirada hacia el frente al ver que Alecto se movía por los asientos de los demás estudiantes.

-Lo más triste es que desde el pasado remoto ha habido familias mágicas que de forma voluntaria y hasta entusiasta han ayudado a los muggles y a los nacidos muggles en sus perversos planes en detrimento de los intereses de su propia gente. - mantuve los ojos clavados en el pedazo de pergamino, entendía perfectamente cuales eran sus intenciones, hacer enojar a Neville y a mi. Alecto se acercó hasta pararse delante del pupitre que compartíamos con Neville y continuó con su discurso.

-Así es jóvenes estos "traidores de la sangre", como con justa razón se les conoce, son hoy día una de nuestras principales amenazas. Se trata de gente impía, miserable y manipuladora que, como verdaderos "judas", son capaces de vender a su gente y ¿por qué?, solo por un poco de reconocimiento público - eso ya era suficiente levanté la vista y clavé mis ojos cafés en los diminutos ojos negros de esa horrible mujer, sentí como mi pulso se aceleraba y el calor que sentía en mi rostro me decía que debía estar roja de furia. - ¿Acaso no están de acuerdo conmigo señor Longbottom, señorita Swan, en que los traidores de la sangre se merecen el mismo destino que los muggles y los mestizos, que deberían de ser condenados a la servidumbre, reducidos a la indigencia como si de elfos domésticos se tratará?-

Sin saber bien como me puse de pie de golpe.

-¡Basta! - exclamé en voz tan alta que resonó en las paredes del salón.

-¿Qué haz dicho? - replicó Alecto indignada - Pequeña traidora...

-Si, mi familia es amiga de muggles y de mestizos, porque a diferencia de ustedes somos seres humanos y nos interesan las personas por sus sentimientos, no por el estatus de su sangre.- grité sin contenerme.

-¿Te atreves a desafiarme, basura?.- preguntό esta enojada.

-Por supuesto que si pequeña mujer hipócrita y solo para que quede claro, sí tengo amigos muggles y mestizos, y eso no me hace ni menos humana ni menos capaz de manejar mis habilidades mágicas.- Alecto bufό con rabia.

-!Suficiente¡-gritό la mujer a pocos centimetros de mi rostro.- La clase ha terminado, ahora la señorita Swan recibirá una lección de lo que se merecen todos los traidores de la sangre como ella.- dijo Alecto mientras me sujetaba del brazo y me tiraba hacia la salida del aula ante la perpleja mirada del resto de la clase.

Minutos más tarde me encontraba sentada en un incómodo banco de madera de una de las mazmorras con las muñecas atadas a mi espalda, el lugar olía a humedad y estaba apenas iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas distribuidas por las paredes. Tenía miedo pero no estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo ni a Alecto ni a su hermano Amycus que había descendido hasta el lugar para unirse a su hermana.

-¿Estás segura de esto? - preguntό Amycus con nerviosismo.

-La señorita Swan tiene una lengua demasiado larga. - dijo la bruja - Necesita aprender a guardar silencio y necesita aprender que no puede ser simpatizante de muggles sin recibir un castigo. - Alecto sonriό con sorna hacia mi.

-Pero conoces las ordenes.-dijo su hermano con voz temblorosa.

-No te preocupes, hay muchas maneras de disciplinar a un alumno rebelde sin necesidad de hacer brotar sangre.-temblé de miedo al detectar el odio y la sed de venganza que matizaban la voz de esa mujer.-¿Ves esto princesita? - dijo mostrándome un desagradable frasco de vidrio oscurecido que tenía en la mano -. Es increíble lo adelantados que están los brujos brasileños en su capacidad de crear pociones inductoras del dolor.-

Me aferré con fuerza a la silla, tenía que ser valiente, no podía darles la satisfacción de que me vieran rogar, pero tenía tanto miedo. Alecto me tomó por el cabello y me obligó a levantar mi rostro, comencé a forcejear, pero al resistirme soló conseguí que se enojara más.

-Imperio - dijo la bruja con firmeza - Ahora bébela.

Hice todo lo que pude por oponerme, mi mano intentaba desesperadamente levantarse y tomar el frasco de la poción, pero mi cerebro se oponía, como todo el mundo mágico sabía la maldición Imperius no era infalible, había personas (especialmente aquellas de carácter firme) que podía ofrecer diferentes grados de oposición y yo sabía que podía ser uno de esos casos. Era la mi primera vez que enfrentaba semejante prueba, mi mano derecha ya casi estaba a la altura requerida, yo temblaba descontroladamente, mi mente estaba perdiendo la batalla. Densas lágrimas de coraje, dolor y odio comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas pero yo no estaba dispuesta a ceder fácilmente, un intenso grito de dolor salió de mi boca cuando con todas mis energías logré bajar el brazo. Alecto Carrow lucía desconcertada, al parecer era incapaz de creer que una chica, aparentemente tan frágil como yo, fuera capaz de resistirse a la maldición Imperius, la mujer levantό su brazo y lo prόximo que sentí fue un gran ardor en mi mejilla izquierda, ella levantό de nueva cuenta su varita. Estaba por lanzar otra vez la maldición imperdonable cuando la puerta del calabozo se abrió de golpe.

-Severus - dijo Amycus con miedo en su tono de voz.

-¿Podrían decirme exactamente que es lo que están haciendo? - preguntό Snape con firmeza.

-Disciplina - dijo Alecto - esta traidora de la sangre...

-Y se puede saber ¿por qué han desobedecido mis instrucciones?, creí que había dejado bastante claro que ningún alumno de sangre limpia podía ser torturado. ¿O acaso es que desean que informe al ministro y sea Él quien tome cartas en este asunto?-

Los dos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Amycus parecía aterrado pero Alecto lucía furiosa.

-Sabes Severus, me he percatado que esta es la tercera vez que intercedes por esta mocosa, ¿no será que tienes algún tipo de "interés personal" con ella?- sentí como mi estόmago se revolvía en mi interior. Esa suposiciόn era peor que mil cruciatus juntos.-Es decir, es muy bonita para ser una traidora de la sangre, y no sé porque pero creo que su actitud me recuerda a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo.-Snape se envaró lanzándole una particularmente fría mirada a Alecto, miré a Snape directamente a los ojos, si eso era verdad prefería que los Carrow siguieran torturándome..

-Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia con ustedes - dijo Snape con su típico tono controlado pero con un dejo de furia. - Esta es la última vez que soporto una de tus insolencias.-dijo Snape mientras que levantaba su dedo índice y apuntaba a Alecto.- Amycus ahora mismo llevarás a la señorita Swan a la enfermería mientras tu hermana y yo tenemos una plática sobre el respeto a las jerarquías y el interés que tiene el ministro en preservar la sangre mágica a toda costa.-

Snape palmeaba su varita debajo de su túnica, de modo que no ninguno de los dos mortífagos se atrevieron a cuestionar la instrucción recibida, Amycus se acercό a mi rápidamente y desató la cuerdas que me mantenían sujetada, me intenté levantar pero me sentía muy débil y caí de rodillas al húmedo suelo, Snape se acercό a mi y me levantό con sutileza y me llevó hasta la puerta con extrema gentileza. Por un segundo miré los fríos ojos de Snape, pero contrario a lo que había pensado, no encontré ni odio, ni coraje, ni ninguna emoción negativa en esa mirada impasible, no podía saber que era lo que motivaba a Snape a interceder por mi, pero sin duda, no era aquello que Alecto había insinuado. Amycus me hizo señas para que saliera, al salir del calabozo me negue a apoyarme en el mortífago, Amycus me acompañó por el pasillo mientras detrás de la puerta, de forma cada vez más lejana, se escuchaba la voz de Snape desatando su furia contra Alecto Carrow.

-¡Debes descansar muchachita!- repitiό por tercera vez la Sra. Pomfrey desde que había llegado a la enfermería.

-Me siento mejor Sra. Pomfrey, ¿me puedo marchar?-la enfermera negό.

-Tengo ordenes estrictas del director de dejarla aquí hasta mañana…-

-¿¡Hasta mañana!-pregunté exaltada.- Pero…-

-No hay peros señorita Swan. Ahora, descansa.- la Sra. Pomfrey se alejό de mi cama y entrό a su despacho.

Yo me giré hacia el otro lado de la cama rendida. La verdad era que me sentía rendida mentalmente. La maldiciόn Imperius había sido una experiencia escalofriante, no producía dolor físico y mucho menos dolor mental, el problema de ella era que te hacía sentir impotente al no poder detenerte y hacer lo que tu oponente quería. Aún estaba sorprendida por haber sido capaz de oponerme a tan fuerte maldiciόn.

-Te lo dije Emmett, está dormida.- la dulce voz de Alice inhundό mis oídos.- Debemos venir en otro momento.-me giré inmediatamente y me tope con Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie de pie, cerca de mi cama.

-No estoy dormida…-dije en voz baja sabiendo que ellos me escucharían. Alice sonriό ampliamente, apareciό junto a mi cama y me diό un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Estas bien? Tuve una visiόn luego de que salieras del aula. No entendí bien lo que ocurriό. ¿Te hicieron algo los muy malditos?-

-No lograron hacerme nada…-

-Pero, ¿qué es esa marca que tienes en el rostro?- preguntό, para sorpresa mía, Rosalie, yo la miré confundida. Alice sacό su espejo del bolsillo de su uniforme y me lo tendiό. Se me había olvidado por completo el golpe que Alecto me había propinado. Mi mejilla izquierda aún estaba roja por el impacto y tenía una leve marca que quizás mañana, se pondría más oscura.

-Alecto…-dije en susurro.

-Entonces si te hicieron algo. Creí que Edward llegaría a tiempo con el profesor Snape…-dijo Alice algo exaltada.  
-Snape llegό a tiempo, es solo que trataron de hacerme daño antes y logré oponerme.- Emmett se recostό a mi lado y comenzό a peinar mis rizos.

-¿Sabes que Edward está furioso contigo?- me soltό Jasper de repente.

-Creo que sí…- dije en tono resignado.

-Es algo tonto, ya que has demostrado que puedes defenderte sola, pero el sigue con esa enfermiza idea de que todo lo malo que te ocurra es por su culpa. Incluso se culpa por el incidente que tuviste con Carrow. Dice que si te hubiese detenido a tiempo nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.- yo negué.- Además, piensa que eres bipolar…- yo comencé a reír.

-Creo que lo soy Jasper…-

-No lo eres, conozco tus emociones y sentimientos… te sientes traicionada por él.- yo mire algo enojada al vampiro por poner en evidencia mi sentir.- Lo que no entiendo es el porqué.-

-Soy humana Jasper… es lo único que te puedo decir.-Jasper suspirό resignado.

-Es verdad… y aunque no lo creas, el también lo es, a pesar de ser un vampiro. Si en realidad lo quieres, lucha por él…- todos los Cullen asintieron ante la revelaciόn de Jasper.

¿Luchar por él? Era fácil para ellos decirlo cuando ellos no sabían que mi propia rival era yo misma.

- Él la quiere…- hablό Rosalie con voz segura.- Eso a ti te hace daño. Pero si Edward se está enamorando de otra persona, la única culpable eres tú.- miré sorprendida a Rose.- No me mires con esa cara Bella, jugaste a que te olvidaran y bien sabías que el que juega a que lo olviden, se arriesga a ser olvidado. ¡Abre los ojos ! Si en realidad lo quieres, lucha por él, estas a tiempo. Porque a pesar de que mi hermano apenas conoce a esa chica yo puedo ver que es la indicada para curar las heridas en el corazόn de Edward.-

-Rose…-hablό Emmett tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa.

-No Emmett, Bella tiene que entender, si ella no tiene las fuerzas de luchar por Edward, Isabella Potter tiene lo que a ella le falta.- estaba sorprendida de que Rosalie defendiera a Isabella Potter. ¿Qué tenía ella que Isabella Swan no tenía?

-¿La prefieres a ella?-pregunté fingiendo enojo.

-Con toda mi sinceridad, y espero que después de que te diga esto no me odies más, la prefiero más a ella que a ti. Por eso te suplico Bella, o luchas por mi hermano o lo dejas en paz. Tú decides.- yo asentí sorprendida.

-Aprecio tu sinceridad Rose… y aprecio que te preocupes por Edward. Por esa misma razόn ya he tomado mi decisiόn.- los 4 vampiros me miraron expectantes.- No lucharé por Edward…- los hermanos Cullen asintieron. Yo, como Isabella Potter sería quien lucharía por borrar de la mente de Edward cualquier pensamiento de Bella Swan.

* * *

Holaa!

Lo se, no tengo perdon de Dios ni de Edward =/

Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero estoy con un SERIO bloqueo =$ Este capitulo lo tenia preparado hace tiempo pero a mi no me gusta darle el capitulo a mi Beta Reader sin tener uno de reserva, cuando ya tengo uno de reserva entonces le doy el capitulo para que lo corrija.. en estos momentos estoy sin ninguna reserva asi que puede que me tarde en publicar!

Espero me puedan perdonar!

att: Debbie


End file.
